


Heaven Sent

by Asherini



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Good versus Evil, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: An unexpected turn of events during the annual extermination creates a ripple effect leaving Heaven and Hell more intertwined than they’ve been in eons. New partnerships could put Charlie and her hotel on the path to true redemption, but some may see these connections as an opportunity to tear the entire world apart. Who is loyal to whom and can war be avoided?Updated weekly!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 92
Kudos: 110





	1. Living on a Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

It was eerily silent in the hellscape of Pentagram City. The typical noise of sinners and demons gave way to an uncomfortable and tense disquietude. The royal and elite, who were powerful and influential enough to enjoy secure shelters, settled into their homes, eager to take in the carnage that was about to unfold. It was extermination day. 

Over the last year, the ~~Happy~~ Hazbin Hotel had experienced minor growth to about 10 residents, not including the small staff of Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, and Husk. Angel was an odd mixture of resident and co-worker, breezing in and out of the hotel with varying levels of conviction that changed with his mood. The Radio Demon was also a constant at the hotel. While he had his own accommodations, he elected to stay at the hotel only a few nights a week. Enough to fulfill his role of business partner, enjoy the failings of the miserable sinners clawing at redemption, but not enough to allow anyone to get comfortable with his presence.

In the early hours of the morning, before the blood red sun had begun to rise, Charlie sat in the darkness of the suite she shared with Vaggie. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins, the same way it did every year. She had finally gotten her dream off the ground with the help of Alastor and new additions to her staff. With souls seeking redemption, or at least at least seeking a less painful afterlife, within her hotel walls she felt extra nervous. Charlie had people she needed to protect.

The angels typically avoided entering buildings, usually seeking easy targets to exterminate as many souls as possible. They were nothing if not efficient. However, as Charlie gazed out the window at the landscape of her kingdom, she took a quiet moment to herself as she clasped her hands together at her chest, gazing at the clear sphere of heaven.

“Heavenly Father…” she began in a hushed whisper, “I – I’m not sure how to do this. I’ve never prayed before, so I hope I’m doing this right…” Charlie took a deep breath and closed her large doe eyes as she continued, “Please, if there’s any chance you’re listening to me right now, please keep my hotel safe. These souls are working hard at redemption –” she paused, “Well, they’re _trying_ at redemption. And I want all of my people to be safe, don’t get me wrong. I think, once we’re successful, we’ll have lots more sinners embracing your holy sanctuary.” 

She opened her eyes and grumbled to herself. _Am I seriously rambling when talking to GOD for fuck’s sake?_

“Anyway… if there is any chance at all you could grant my hotel and its residents safety today, I would really appreciate. Thank you. A…Amen.”

When Vaggie began stirring in her sleep, Charlie left the window to snuggle with her beautiful girlfriend for another half hour before they had to get up for the day.

+++

Husk groaned in annoyance as he attempted to clean his bar, fully anticipating more patrons than normal for this annual day of death, as Angel tried to drape his body across the tabletop to reach him. Angel knew he wasn’t _really_ annoyed. Husker just tended to communicate in a series of grunts and grumbles before he had his morning booze. 

They had been together for about one month, Angel finally having worn the cat down, but he’d be damned if he toned down the PDA. Getting a rise out of the older, winged demon in public was second only to getting a rise out of him behind closed doors.

“Come on, handsome, no one else is even awake yet,” Angel purred as he puffed up his chest fluff. “Just a little morning pick me up, huh?”

“Angel,” Husk grumbled. “It’s extermination day. Doesn’t exactly put me in the mood to do ya in the lobby.”

“It may be our last day together! Come on, _Daddy_ , just a quickie.” He responded as he leered openly at the cat.

As Husk turned from the glass he was cleaning to look at Angel, they heard footsteps on the staircase. Charlie and Vaggie’s voices carried into the lobby and Angel turned to lean against the bar with two of his arms crossed and another set resting on the tabletop. He was grumbling something under his breath Husk thought might have been related to “stupid bitches interrupting his pussy quality time.” Husk just rolled his eyes.

“Good morning, Husker! Angel!” Charlie greeted as cheerfully as she could.

For many of the residents, being able to stay in the hotel brought them a great deal of comfort. While it was no fortress, it was a sturdy shelter, better than what they had on their own. The fact that it was also occupied by the Princess of Hell, who was undoubtedly powerful despite her reputation, and occasionally by the Radio Demon, whose power was seemingly absolute, definitely relieved many of the guests. However, there was still an undercurrent of worry that floated through them all.

To ease the tension, Charlie and Vaggie had planned some calming activities. The main common room was set up with tables, blankets, and books for relaxing. The biggest ballroom was to be filled with soothing music, different craft sections, and a yoga area. The normal therapy and redemption activities had been put on hold for the day as, understandably, everyone’s mind was elsewhere.

“Morning toots!” Angel grinned, his gold tooth reflecting the rising sun pouring in from the windows. His mismatched eyes watched her carefully. Over the time they had grown to know each other, Angel had learned to call Charlie a true friend and he knew she was much more resilient than anyone gave her credit for, even if she did wear her heart on her sleeve. But he was no fool. He knew how hard this day was on her and while he’d much prefer to lock himself in his room with Husk all day until he couldn’t walk straight, he was determined to support her. “What ya have on the agenda for today?”

Charlie hummed, “Weeeell, yesterday I told the residents they had the option to stay in their rooms or we’d have some relaxing activities for the day. Vaggie and I just finished going around ensuring all windows are doors are locked. We should have plenty of food and provided no one goes out or in, we should be safe.” As she spoke, she shifted nervously from one foot to the other, lacing her fingers with Vaggie’s as they held hands for comfort.

The exterminators were ruthless, efficient, and beyond dangerous. It was crucial to minimize the time anyone spent outdoors. There really was no guarantee that the hotel would truly be safer than any other location in Hell today, but her plan to keep everyone calm and occupied was as good as any.

“I’m going to get breakfast started,” Vaggie said as she gave her girlfriend a loving kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks, hun! I think we’ll keep the front door unlocked for another 30minutes. Alastor should be here by then,” Charlie responded.

“Ya telling me that piece of shit is going to be spending this ‘day of entertainment’ shut in this dump?” Husk grouched, shrugging in response to the pout Charlie shot him.

“A-Admittedly, I did have bug him to come over. It just seemed…I don’t know? Safer with him here.” Charlie mumbled. “He finally agreed as long as he can either watch from the foyer or a balcony.”

“Fucking sociopath…” Husk grumbled under his breath.

+++

Alastor calmly walked through the noticeably quiet streets of Pentagram City. His annual tradition had been to observe extermination day from his radio tower, where he could eagerly take in the dispassionate destruction laid waste by the angels. For a being who was fueled by sheer entertainment of chaos and murder, it was truly a day he enjoyed. But, when his plucky business partner had all but begged him to observe the day from the hotel, he agreed on the condition he would still be allowed to take in the grand sights the day promised. Charlie had winced, but agreed.

Their partnership had worked for as long as it had because both had given up early on with changing the other. He still felt she had grossly untapped talent as an underutilized Magne, and she was stubborn in her belief that somewhere deep, _deep_ down he was a good person. Once they had crossed the line understanding to accept each other as they were, it was much easier to work together. In addition to the sheer joy of watching the residents struggle ( _and oh, how they did_ ) he found he got the supplemental benefits of her name and influence. In turn, she gained his sharp business sense and the protection his name granted. It was mutually beneficial.

Even in his afterlife, Alastor preferred to walk to his destinations. It allowed him to soak in the terrified gasps and frightened screams by the would be victims that scuttled away as soon as they laid eyes on him. Unfortunately, this morning’s walk was relatively undisturbed. The angels had descended a mere hour ago, but the smell of death already permeated the streets and alleys. It was a ghost town.

As the hotel came into view, he could see a thin line of smoke seemingly leading to the entrance. His head twisted at a sharp angle that made a disturbing bones cracking noise. Then he heard the screaming and shouting.

His eyes turned to radio dials as he glitched and shadow stepped the rest of the distance.

+++

The exterminator hadn’t really intended to enter the hotel. It had been chasing a sinner who, in a sheer panic, through open the doors to the hotel for sanctuary. The spear cut through him before he crossed the threshold as he screamed his final breath. The pure holiness of the angel’s weapon began burning away at the sinner’s flesh as he collapsed; the small fire spreading slowly across the floor and the door.

Vaggie had burst from the kitchen as Angle and Husk shouted from the bar. Charlie and Niffty skidded in from the common room at the door bursting open. They stared openly as the exterminator tiled its masked face curiously. There was a deadly silence as executioner considered the condemned.

“W-We don’t want any trouble… All those in this hotel are working on repentance. Please leave.” Charlie said in hushed tone as she moved slowly, as if she feared any sudden movements would trigger the angel. She held her hands up and stepped in front of Niffy and twisted her hand with a wave of her wrist to indicate to the rest of the inhabitants to move back. They did.

“None here are saved.” The angel remarked with a flat tone. “Merely snakes hiding from eagles. Even if granted wings, you will always be vermin.” It squared its shoulders, wings preparing to launch it forward as it gripped its spear handle.

“GET OUT!” Charlie suddenly shouted. She launched herself at the angel, sclera turning red as horns sprouted from her head, tackling it to the ground before it could collect its weapon from the dead sinner. They landed hard on the ground of the foyer as the two wrestled.

“Charlie!” Vaggie shouted as she generated her own spear, rushing forward as well.

“Hold the fort, baby!” Angel shouted as he popped out his spare arms, all hands gripping tommy guns. Husk searched below the bar for his shotgun, ready to vault over to join the fray if needed. _I’m getting too old for this shit…_

By the time Angel aimed down the sights of his guns, the angel had tossed off Charlie and had gripped Vaggie’s throat, lifting her into the air as her spear clattered to the ground, kicking aimlessly as she fought to breathe. The angel was bloodied from Charlie’s onslaught, but seemed more irritated than actually hurt. The spider demon took aim and unloaded. The bullets tore into the legs and body of the angel, distracting it enough to drop Vaggie, who immediately began coughing and rubbing at her neck. Blue blood ran from the wounds of the angel, even as the flesh immediately began healing itself.

“Well, fuck me…” Angel grumbled as the angle turned to him, instantly next to him and sending him crashing into the bar with painful backhand to his head. Husk spread his arms and wings to break the spider’s fall, but they both ended up in a pile behind the bar top, wet and cut all over from broken bottles and glasses.

Charlie managed to get behind the angel and suplexed it to the ground, a sickening crunch as its head and neck connected to the floor. By now the small fire and grown to a veritable blaze at the front door and Vaggie was attempting to stand as she rubbed her bruised throat and leaned heavily on her spear. As she made an attempt to take a step forward, a familiar red figure was suddenly in front of her.

“Allow me, my dear.” Alastor hummed as he began to grow taller, his antlers twisting into gnarled branches and his eyes hollowing out with only red dials glowing in the pits of his demonic visage. 

He sunk his elongated teeth and nails into the holy being as Charlie ripped at its middle. Both were lost in the carnage, even long after the angel stopped moving. Once all that was left was bone, meat, blood, and feathers, they finally pulled back, breathing heavily as they came down from adrenaline. 

“Is..Is everyone okay?” Charlie panted as her appearance returned to normal, despite the viscous gore all over her. “Shit the front of the house is on fire!”

Alastor turned, as he too regained his normal traits, and snapped his fingers. The fire snuffed out, doors and floor repairing themselves, and dead body of the sinner thrown from the building. Vaggie, quickly shut and locked the doors.

“Well, this has been an entertaining morning!” The deer demon cheered.

“A little help, ya know, if you’re done tearing apart that bird.” Angel moaned as Husk tried to help him up. They were both leaning against each other.

Niffty zipped over to them. “Ohhh man, I’m glad I’m on _your_ side!” She squealed, looking at Alastor and Charlie as she started holding a rag to Angel’s cuts.

“Shall we dispose of these remains, sweetheart?” Alastor asked as he turned to look at Charlie. She was covered in red and blue blood, though it was hard to determine if she was wounded.

“Yeah, but we might want to wait until this evening. I don’t want the other exterminators to be drawn here.” She groaned in response.

As he made to respond, there was a knock on the door. 

No one moved. The entire lobby was silent as they held their breath. Vaggie, the nearest to the door, looked at the entrance with such disgust and horror almost as if she was willing the sound to go away.

Another knock. Then another.

Finally, Alastor turned on his heel and open the door, his smile wide.

A small, strawberry blonde man with a round cherub-like face looked up at the tall demon. He was wearing a white choir boy gown, holding a brown clipboard, and his white wings were tucked behind his back. His face lacked the twisted masks of the exterminators, but there was a collective intake of air from everyone behind the Radio Demon.

“Hello!” The shorter man chirped. “I am here to respond to a prayer we received. I’m looking for a ….uh… ,” He checked his clipboard, “ a …..Charlotte Magne?”

Alastor’s head instantly snapped a disturbing 180 degrees to look at Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a moment to read! This is my first story on this website, but I have recently gotten into Hazbin and I love it so much! Normally I am a Charlastor shipper (though all ships are welcome in my mind) and this has been bouncing in my head for a while. 
> 
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> If people enjoy, I will post more chapters. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Early Warning System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Charlie looked horrified as she rushed forward, gently pushing Alastor aside.

“I’m Charlie…” she whispered.

“Good, good! This morning, around 0645, we received a request for protection of one “Happy Hotel”. Is that correct?” The round-faced man finished reading from his clipboard and looked up at Charlie. He blinked once, twice, and then seemed to realize she was covered in bits of unidentified meat, a strange number of feathers, and blood. So much blood…red and….blue.

He took an unsure step back and looked around her, swallowing uncomfortably when his eyes fell on the messy ruins. It was hard to tell what the leftovers were, it almost looked like a creature had exploded in the lobby, but the white feathers littered on the floor pointed to only one conclusion. He squeaked and looked back at Charlie.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” She sputtered, her arms waving in front of his face as if to erase the image. “The exterminator barged into our home a-and threatened us. We acted in self-defense!”

“U-um, m-ma’am, I’m merely from the prayer fulfillment department. I’m unqualified to pass judgement here.” He said as he held his clipboard in front of him as if it were some sort of shield. “W-With the-these developments, I think it’s best if I go back—”

“What about our protection?!” Charlie whined, wiping some of the gore off her face with the back of her arm.

“Ma-Ma’am, with all due respect, it seems you have plenty of security.” He took flight and hovered out of her immediate reach, clearly uncomfortable with being so close to the demoness. “I-I’m obligated to tell you that the killing of an angel is a serious offense and the court will need to hear of this.”

“What do you mean ‘court?” Charlie repeated and stepped forward. That was enough to spook the small angel and he immediately zipped away back toward the blinding light of heaven.

Charlie turned around helplessly. Angel and Vaggie shrugged rather unhelpfully. Husk and Niffty were still patching up wounds. Alastor only smiled with his interested eyes following the retreating angel.

+++

A week later, Charlie had almost forgotten about the small angel with his accusations and “court”. Thanks to Alastor’s magic, the hotel sustained no lasting damage, and Niffty’s tireless efforts ensured there were no remnants of dead angel still lingering in the lobby carpet. Vaggie’s bruises were almost gone and Angel and Husk’s cuts were completely healed.

They all sat together, eating some of Alastor’s home cooking, discussing what new activities to bring to the residents that may help them with redemption. Vaggie and Niffty were tossing out sincere suggestions. Husk was trying to ignore Angel’s wandering hands, and Alastor stood at the side, sipping coffee and throwing out non-committal responses when prompted by Charlie for input.

A knock at the front door interrupted their conversation. As Charlie moved to go answer the door, she could distantly hear it heard it open and close. Whoever it was apparently was not waiting around to be greeted. She picked up her pace.

“Apple pie?” A deep voice called from the foyer.

“Dad?!” Charlie shrieked as she all but bounced to go greet her father. 

Alastor perked up as well and followed after Charlie out of the kitchen, his thin limped smile turning to a toothy grin. He always made it his business to oversee all meetings with important figure heads. While those meetings had never included Lucifer before, he surely wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to rub elbows with the man.

When they emerged from the kitchen in the back of the ballroom, they intercepted their guest. But he was not alone. Next to him was a man that could have very well been Lucifer’s twin. With slightly shorter, more rigidly styled blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and white military-styled outfit, the man stood just behind the King. His eyes widened when he saw Charlie.

“My goodness, brother! She is your spitting image!” he mused whimsically.

Alastor chuckled as the irony of an almost identical Lucifer calling someone else a “spitting image”. Lucifer smiled, though his face dropped a bit when he noticed the deer demon.

“H-Hi! I’m Charlie! It’s nice to meet you, Mister…?” She outstretched her hand to greet the person. 

“Michael, Miss Charlie! Thank you for meeting with me today. It is a pleasure to finally meet you!” He kissed the back of her hand as he bowed. Charlie smiled in response, but her dark eyes jumped nervously back and forth between the two. She had heard of her father’s brothers and former compatriots, but never had met one before.

“Apple Pie, we need to talk immediately.” Lucifer said sternly. His eyes narrowed at Alastor. “You should also come along, Bambi.” Alastor’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

Michael turned to the radio demon with a bright smile. “Hello, Bambi! It is a pleasure to meet you!” He greeted blissfully ignorant of the implied insult, hand outstretched. Alastor’s jaw clenched as his smile stretched thin this time, as Lucifer laughed.

The Radio Demon reached out to shake the angel’s hand. “Alastor. Please call me Alastor.” Michael smiled cheerily and nodded.

“This way, Dad. We can talk in my office.” Charlie turned and motioned toward one of the side office rooms. 

Upon entering, she tidied up some stacks of papers and cleared off some chairs for all of the men to sit. She sat behind her desk, wringing her hands restlessly in her lap. Alastor shut the door behind them and took an available seat next to Lucifer.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” She asked nervously, doe eyes landing on her father’s unreadable face.

“Michael came to visit me this morning. Before we get too far into this, I must know—” the King fixed his daughter with a serious expression. “Did you kill an angel?”

Charlie flinched and glanced at Alastor.

“Pardon me, your majesty, Charlie and I acted in self-defense after an exterminator entered the premises and refused to leave.” Alastor provided, leaning back in his chair. Lucifer turned to look at the red demon about to respond.

“If I may, Lucifer.” Michael began. “I don’t know how much time we have and it’s critical to prepare them before they get here.”

“’They’?” Charlie asked, eyes filling with confusion and worry.

“The tribunal has sent judges to hear your case.” Michael responded. 

“Killing an angel is a serious offense, Apple Pie.” Lucifer added, looking over his daughter. “Michael is under no obligation to be here, but being the unfailingly compassionate angel he is, he came to me to give us advanced warning.”

Charlie worried her bottom lip in thought. Seemingly deciding something, she looked determinedly at the archangel. “I should be the only one on trial. The others barely did any damage to it, and I’m fairly certain I had already broken its neck before Alastor joined in to help. Please keep the others out of this.”

“Darling, I appreciate your selflessness, but we both know the angel was still alive when I entered the fray.” Alastor chimed, while Charlie glared at him. Michael sat up straighter in his chair and gave Charlie a soft look.

“You are kind and gracious, Miss Charlie.” He praised. “But Mister Alastor is correct. On record we have you both as the defendants. Now, there will be three angels arriving within the next day, if not sooner.”

“Are they going to erase us? Are three really necessary?” Charlie squeaked anxiously, turning pleading eyes to her father.

“There is to be a trial. You need not worry about erasure, Apple Pie.” Lucifer cooed, smiling comfortingly at his only child. “Heaven does not want your blood on their hands…” He turned colder, sharp eyes at Michael, who cleared his throat.

“I-It is highly unlikely the judges would render a capital punishment. Two judges will come to hear your judgement. One judge is present for each defendant, though they likely will deliberate on this situation collectively. To the best of my knowledge, those selected are Uriel and Metatron.” Michael explained.

“So, you are not one of the judges?” Alastor inquired lightly, changing his internal frequency to a soft jazz station.

“No. My bias in this situation is questionable.” He shrugged. “My maintained friendship with Lucifer is well known.”

“If Metatron is coming, does this mean the third is—” Lucifer began, his hard eyes and deep voice dipping into the closest to worry Charlie had ever heard it. 

“Yes, Seraphiel is the third.” Michael nodded. “It is unlikely she will need to weigh in, as this seems to be relatively straight forward. She’s primarily attending because of her obligation to Metatron.”

“I’ve vaguely heard of Uriel and Metatron in various religious texts,” began Alastor, turning to face the angel. “But I’m not sure I’m familiar with Seraphiel.”

“She rarely leaves heaven.” Lucifer responded. “So, I doubt many humans would know of her.” It seemed like Lucifer had more he wanted to say, but he glowered, clearly upset at the memory of the mysterious angel.

“She is quite lovely!” Michael interjected awkwardly, attempting to lighten the mood. He looked to Alastor. “She is attending because one of her responsibilities is protecting Metatron, who acts as God’s voice and Heaven’s scribe.” He turned to look at Charlie, who looked like she had a frog in her mouth. Standing, he walked around the desk, and took Charlie’s hands in his own as he knelt in front of her. “Please do not worry, child. You need only be truthful and transparent about what happened. Share with them your dream of this wonderful hotel and your devotion to protect your people.”

Charlie swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat and smiled appreciatively at Michael. A random thought struck her. “Thank you for taking the time to warn us about this, Michael.” He nodded with a warm smile as he stood, releasing her hands from his grasp. “But, since I have you here. I don’t suppose you would be able to tell me if it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon and allow them to ascend to heaven?” She gazed hopefully up into his eyes.

He titled his head to the side in thought. “I honestly do not know, Miss Charlie.” She sighed dejectedly and looked away. He bent over and put his hand under her chin to lift her gaze back to him. “But, if they have time, one of the judges would be a great resource to speak to!”

“Do not encourage her, Michael.” Lucifer huffed. Charlie grumbled in response. “Apple Pie, I just do not want you to be disappointed.”

Suddenly Michael went rod straight, tilting his head as if listening to something. He turned his head and side-eyed Lucifer. He nodded.

“They’re here, Lucifer.”

+++

“What are we going to do, Al?” Charlie paced anxiously in her office, as Alastor remained reclined in his seat. The angel and the King had left mere moments ago to see to the arrival of the judges. 

“It seems to me we simply need to explain ourselves, my dear.” He shrugged, finally raising himself to stand. Putting his hands on the princess’s shoulder to stop her dizzying back and forth.

“I’m honestly kinda surprised you’re taking this so well.” She said skeptically, raising her eyebrow.

“Why, it’s incredibly entertaining! Don’t you think?” He beamed. When Alastor first rose to power in hell, there were concerns he might have plots to overthrow the royal regime. While that would undoubtedly be amusing to him, Alastor was never one to seek status. He _knew_ he was better than everyone else, he didn’t need the title of “King” to prove it. As long as he lived comfortably, was able to enjoy his regular hunts, sow a little bit of chaos, and had enough power to do as he pleased, he was happy to let the overlords and royalty of hell continue to play king of the mountain. Alastor knew that if he flexed enough muscle, he could influence any and all within Hell’s hierarchy. Boredom was ever a problem is his life, and now in his death, and this new turn of events left him unmistakably intrigued. He had never tried his magic against a Heavenly host and he let his imagination run wild with all the potential possibilities.

“Al, whatever you’re plotting, can you please…you know, _not_?” Charlie grumbled as she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh ho! I’m not sure what you’re talking about, sweetheart. I wouldn’t dream of it!” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Special thanks to all those that left comments on the previous chapter! It has encouraged me to continue posting this story. I really hope everyone enjoys it! I've got lots more in store. :) Please feel free to share your feedback!


	3. Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Charlie wasn’t sure what she expected the tribunal to be like, but it was not this. After discussing logistics with the visiting dignitaries, Lucifer had negotiated the use of his own palace as a place to conduct the trial proceedings to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. They were all currently in a luxurious ballroom. The floor was a deep, red wood, with lush, gold couches, chaises, and armchairs. Much of the décor was unsurprisingly apple-themed and the lights were turned down to give the room an ethereal glow. The King had ordered that the rest of the household and staff be emptied for the day to avoid anyone overhearing. He’d also let his power flow outward to put a protective bubble around the room as an additional precaution.

Angel, Husk, Niffty, and Vaggie sat on an oversized couch against one long side of the dark room. They were brought in as witnesses, but had been given _explicit_ instructions from Lucifer himself to not speak unless spoken to and to keep their answers brief and to the point. He had seemed to think they might stick their foot in their collective mouth. Angel had been ready with a sassy comeback, until Husker slapped a paw over his mouth and just nodded in agreement to the King.

Lucifer was on the opposite side of the space, whispering with two of the angels. They had arrived around 15 minutes ago and had been speaking together in a small huddle ever since everyone had been wrangled into the room. Both angels were taller than the King and it was hard for Charlie not to stare. She had never been able to see much of her Heavenly heritage before now and it was so interesting to finally see so many angels up close. 

Michael had left after the visit to the Hazbin Hotel, but true to his intel, the angels who had arrived had been Uriel and Metatron. The third, Seraphiel, had yet to arrive. No update had been given to the denizens of Hell on where she was, or if she was still attending, but Lilith had been stationed at the entry of the Magne mansion to receive her, just in case.

Uriel was the taller of the two and was a majestic looking angel; handsome, clean shaven, with long red-blonde hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He cut a striking figure in his red and gold military-style outfit, which fell nicely over his muscled body, with tall, white boots and a shimmering gold cape. His eyes were a burnt orange that was reminiscent of late summer getting ready to surrender to fall. Angel was making flirtatious comments that, thankfully, did not carry across the room and undoubtedly salivating in his spot on the couch.

Metatron looked rather book wormish by comparison. Shorter than Uriel, but still a half head taller than Lucifer, his dark brown hair fell to his chin with a long, but well-kept beard. His sharp green eyes behind his thinly rimmed glassed were the color of a deep forest with a beautiful mix of wisdom and wonder. His long earth-brown robes were tied at his waist with a belt that boasted pockets for a plethora of paper and writing utensils. His outfit showed signs of wear with various ink stains, undoubtedly from the angel’s passion for his profession. 

They both lacked the rosy cheeks shared by Michael and Lucifer, Charlie noted. She finally turned her attention to her fellow accused. Charlie and Alastor sat at in the middle of the room, under the few brighter lights. Alastor’s expression, as always, was virtually unreadable, but with his large grin and eager eyes taking everything in, he looked downright excited. Charlie felt anxious, biting her lip and wringing her hands. 

“My, how entertaining this all is!” He mused. “I cannot help but feel we should have asked for lawyers!” Charlie grumbled as she side eyed him while he, and his studio audience, laughed at his joke.

“Shall we get started, gentlemen?” Lucifer asked, his deep voice showing signs of irritation at the whole situation.

Uriel nodded, acquiescing. “If you desire, your majesty.” His voice was smooth, but rigid. “If agreeable, I shall begin with the proceedings, if you would be so kind to take the record, Metatron?” He looked down to the dark-haired angel.

“Yes, of course! Please proceed.” Metatron chirped, his voice higher and surprisingly jovial. He waved his hand slightly and a piece of parchment and a feathered pen floated in the air, poised to begin taking notes.

The copper-eyed angel raised his chin once in acknowledgement as he walked over to Charlie and Alastor. He bowed slightly in greeting, hand to his chest and eyes lowered. He stood back straight and leveled them with an analytical eye.

“My name is Uriel. My friend and I are here to pass judgement on your case. You are being charged with the murder of an angel exactly 14 days ago. For the record, please state your names and titles.” He motioned to Charlie first.

Not sure about the proper procedure, Charlie immediately shot up out of her chair and curtsied to the angels.

“M-My name is Charlie!” She almost shouted and glanced worriedly at her father. He smiled calmly and brought his hand level to his mouth, slowly lowering it to indicate she should decrease her volume. She cleared her throat. She started again, more confidently. “My name is Charlie Magne, and I am Princess, and heir to the throne of Hell.” She sat back down, ram rod straight in her chair.

Uriel nodded and then turned to Alastor. He rose as well and bowed to the angel.

“Alastor, my good fellow! Quite a pleasure to meet some of the heavenly host, and all that jazz!” He grinned. “Why, I have no official title, gentlemen, you may hear me referred to often as the Radio Demon.” With a wide grin he settled down in his chair again as well.

“Thank you.” Uriel said as he held his hands behind his back. Metatron had moved to stand near them, the floating pen and paper furiously writing every word.

“We will begin with our understanding of the facts and will then invite you to fill in your perspectives.” Uriel explained as he started walking around the room. “Fourteen days ago, the extermination team departed heaven at 0700 hours for the annual cleanse of Hell, to assist with its current overpopulation. At 0830 we lost vital signs of one our deployed angels. At 0915 an angel from the prayer fulfillment team reported to Raphael that he had identified the remains of a mutilated angel inside the premises known as Happy Hotel. Within this establishment, he identified the defendants as seemingly covered in the decimated angel’s blood and gore.” 

Uriel paused in his narration and pacing, taking a moment to glance at Charlie and Alastor. “Do you dispute anything I have recited thus far?”

“No, siree!” Alastor sang as he rested his left ankle on his right knee. His radio static hummed a soft white noise in the background.

“No, I do not disagree, sir.” Charlie murmured. She looked like she was eager to add more, but was trying to be patient for her moment to explain her side of the story.

Uriel stepped in front of them again. “Very well, we shall move onto your testimonies then, please. Let’s begin with Miss Charlie Magne.” He nodded to the princess to invite her to speak. Charlie cleared her throat.

+++

It had taken over two hours for the defendants and witnesses to provide their versions of events. Both angels listened attentively, while Metatron’s pen flew across the airborne paper. The angels had retired to the back of the room and had been deliberating for about 20 minutes.

“Does it seem like they’re wrapping things up?” Charlie asked anxiously glancing between the two angels. “They all seem pretty nice, maybe this won’t be too bad...”

“I’m sure I don’t know, darling. We just have to wait.” His red eyes glowed as continued to bounce his foot on his knee.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer, Apple Pie.” Lucifer added as he walked over to stand next to his daughter.

“Your majesty, if I may be so bold.” The Radio Demon turned his smiling visage to the King, who nodded gruffly for him to continue. “My understanding is Hell and Heaven have had more than their fair share of fisticuffs. Why all of a sudden is it a problem for denizens of Hell to kill an angel.”

Charlie seemed surprised, but immediately saw the merit in Alastor’s reasoning. She turned to look at her father for his response.

Lucifer took a deep breath and glanced over at the angels. “That’s the catch, isn’t it? We are not currently at war.”

Alastor tilted his head, bones making a rather painful sounding snap, and looked as if he wanted to press the matter, but thought better of it. Alastor’s intimate understanding of magic and voodoo allowed him to happen upon a discovery early on in his afterlife, while he was climbing through the ranks of Hell’s overlords. Hell only existed because Lucifer wanted it to – the world practically pulsed with Lucifer’s energy and magic. Once the Radio Demon had understood this, he realized the futility of fighting for royal dominance. As plentiful as his power was, he couldn’t compete with a being that could destroy the realm with a mere thought. 

But even with the impressive power, it was not endless. While the yearly exterminations were agreed upon by both Heaven and Hell, they were unquestionably more beneficial to the Devil than God. Weeding out the residents of Hell allowed Lucifer to maintain his absolute grip of the space. That was why killing of an exterminator was cause for a trial. The angels were there to _help_ Lucifer.

As Charlie was preparing to ask her father more questions, the angel duo concluded their deliberation and began walking back toward the center of the room. 

“We are ready to deliver our verdict.” Metatron began as he plucked his paper and pen from the air. He adjusted his glasses and read from the parchment as Uriel leveled the accused with steady eyes. “We find the defendants guilty of involuntary slaughter of one heavenly sent angel.”

“That’s _fucking_ bullsh—” Angel started as he violently shot to his feet. Lucifer turned to him with such a deadly glare that the spider immediately sat down with a gulp. 

Metatron raised his eyebrows, then turned back to the paper to continue. “In review of the testimonies provided, we have further determined that the initial acts of violence against the deceased were warranted as self-defense. However, the use of extreme excess force, which ultimately led to death, requires retribution.” 

Metatron concluded his reading and looked over to his taller companion. Uriel gave Lucifer his undivided attention and concluded. “Your majesty, we demand recompense for our loss. We formally recommend a punishment of a single year of heavenly servitude to begin tomorrow and conclude upon this date a year from now.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked at her father. “They ‘recommend’?”

“As lord of this kingdom, I must agree to any judgement against to those within my domain.” Lucifer said quietly while side-eyeing his daughter. 

Alastor fidgeted uncomfortably next to Charlie. His smile was taught and thin-lipped. Physical pain, torture, or some other fire and brimstone was what he had expected; if he was completely honest, looking forward to really. He welcomed any taste of sadism or masochism he could get, but serving Heaven for a year? _Community service_? Oh no, this would not do!

“Excuse me, gentlemen! Is there any other alternative punishment available?” Alastor chirped, a bit more nervously than he intended, with glitchy static layering his voice. “I’m afraid I’d be lost on any social work! HA HA!”

Lucifer considered his options. He had shared with the Heavenly representatives upon their arrival that he would flat out refuse any lasting punishment that might leave physical or mental scaring on his beloved daughter. While he didn’t love the thought of two powerful demons in Hell serving Heaven for a year, the fact that the deer demon seemed so incredibly uncomfortable gave him sadistic glee. He didn’t bother to hide his malicious grin and Alastor’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

“I am agreeable to the suggested punishment. We will need to speak further so we may agree on terms.” The King softened his smile as he turned back to the angels.

“Of course, your majesty.” Uriel bowed as Metatron hastily recorded the official sentence.

“Right this way.” Lucifer turned, waving his arm toward the door. “Let’s retire to another room to discuss details. Apple Pie, feel free to take your ‘friends’ to the courtyard. We will join you there.” 

Charlie nodded numbly. She wasn’t sure how to digest this turn of events. On one hand, there was undoubtedly opportunity to spend more time with angelic beings and thus maybe learn some tips and tricks to learn how to redeem her people. One the other, how the hell was this going to work? Standing up, she turned to Alastor to show him and the others to the courtyard, only to find him fixing her father’s back with an evil look, grin stretched so far that it certainly must have been painful. Alastor was furious. This was not at all how he thought this day was going to go. How _did_ the Magne family always manage to pull the rug out from under him?

+++

“Are you going to have to stay Heaven for the next year?” Vagge asked worriedly as she sat close to her girlfriend, holding her hands tightly as if afraid to let go. A thousand questions thundered through the moth demon’s head. This situation was so bizarre, but more than anything, she was worried about her love and making sure she would be safe.

“Maybe they’ll giva ya wings!” Angel guffawed and turned to drape his left arms over Alastor’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t ya just be the most adorable widdle cupid!” He raised one of his hands to pinch Alastor’s cheeks.

“Angel, you delightfully irritating fellow!” Alastor leaned away from the spider, summoning his cane to push the effeminate demon a significant distance away from him. “Do be a good sport and remove yourself from my person before I introduce you to massive bodily harm. I̩͕͚̾͌̕ a̪̪̋͝ṃ̨̾ ̥͇͖͍͂͂͑͊n̞̳̓̎o̠̕t̼̦̞̼͌̊̆̽́͟ ̼̩̫̆̂͡ī̯͟n̺̺̩̔͋̐ ͘͜t̳̞͚͉̽̄̈̋h̗̝̣̲̤̆͑̌͗͐ȇ̛͎͖ ̂͢ṃ̨͖̍͑̚o͉̿od̪͌.̧͎͗͛̍͟." His red eyes glitched out as he turned to the effeminate demon. Angel immediately raised all of his hands up in surrender and backed away. 

Charlie heaved a big sigh as she cuddled closer to her girlfriend. She wasn’t sure what to say; she’d never heard of anything like this ever happening in Hell before. “Who knows? We’ll have to see what Dad negotiates.” 

“Please don’t look so glum, my child!” A perky voice added as they all turned around. Metatron was smiling happily as he walked over to join the demons. “It really won’t be so bad, I’m sure.” The dark angel either didn’t notice the hostility directed at him or didn’t care. 

“What are ya doin’ out here? Ya not gunna work out terms or whatever?” Husk grunted, stepping a little in front of the pink spider. He didn’t really know what to expect out of the cheerful angel, but he wasn’t taking chances. Angel squealed at the gesture and immediately wrapped all of his arms around the cat, who sputtered angrily.

“And miss all THIS? I have never been to Hell and this is just so fascinating!” Metatron spread his arms animatedly as he passed Alastor, Angel, and Husk to stand next to Charlie. “Fear not, Uriel has all well under control!” He smiled good naturedly at all of the Hellions, but the corners of his lips fell a little at not seeing even at least one friendly face. Suddenly he felt a tug on his gown and was surprised to see a tiny, cyclops of a demon looking at him with great interest.

“Where’syourwings? Doyouhaveahalo? What’sheavenlike? WHYAREYOURCLOTHESSODIRTY?!” Niffty’s rapid fire questions had the green-eyed angel, and the rest of the demons, looking at her stupidly, trying to process anything she said.

Alastor, nearest to the courtyard entrance and standing apart from the rest, observed the conversation with little interest. Now that attention was focused away from him, he allowed the anger that had been building since the hearing to seep into his bones and begin manifesting. Silently, he summoned a few tentacles which began maliciously creeping slowly toward Metatron.

A soft, melodious voice next to him whispered. “𝕴 𝖜𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖉𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖋 𝕴 𝖜𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates are probably going to be coming a little faster than weekly for a little bit. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and that you're staying safe and healthy. You thoughts and feedback are always appreciated!


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Alastor snapped his head to his right, with wide, surprised eyes, where someone stood close to his shoulder. No one had ever managed to get this close to him without him, or his shadow, detecting their presence. With his attention now elsewhere, his tentacles immediately vanished as he took in the woman standing near him. The first thing he observed was that this creature, whomever she was, was _striking_.

She was a little shorter than Charlie, her head only coming to his shoulder, yet her petite figure still managed to be commanding with flawless, peach-kissed porcelain skin. Her long, white-gold hair was swept to the side to reveal long, pointed, elf-like ears, while the silky waterfall of her mane fell just below her abdomen and curled softly at the ends. She wore a royal blue dress with a Queen Anne neckline that ended just above her knees and it hugged her hourglass figure deliciously. Atop of her dress she sported with a white cape blazer. Under the caped sleeves he could make out the sleeves of her dress were made out of sheer lace which cuffed at her wrists, and at the end of her endless legs she had matching white heels. She watched him with curious eyes that were the brightest blue he had ever seen, like glowing zircon, with strange white pupils that popped even more with the light shimmer of gold eye shadow and framed by her dark lashes.

The Radio Demon felt the oddest sensation in his chest as he stared into the shimmering eyes of the new arrival. _What a dame!_ He mused to himself, turning slightly to her. She had tilted her head to match his confused expression with the softest smile on her coral lips. Before Alastor could greet this little goddess, the moment was broken.

“Seraphiel!” Metatron gushed as he all but bounded over to the new arrival. As the nymph looked away from the deer demon to address her comrade, Alastor was shocked to find himself disappointed that her attention was now elsewhere. “We’re nearly finished, how wonderful you were able to join us!” Metatron smiled down at her.

“Mine apologies for the delay.” She offered. Her voice was musical, with a pleasantly alto pitch, but it carried an odd bit of echo. “It was hard for me to get away. Why is Uriel not with you?”

Charlie had heard her father’s voice give a similar reverberation when he was angry, and he had later explained that it was a side effect of his power overwhelming and warping the space around him. She wondered if that was the case now. Charlie noticed this angel also lacked the rosy cheeks Charlie shared with her father. She was beginning to wonder if it was a unique trait even among the angels.

Metatron wringed his hands almost as if nervous. “Ah ha, y-yes. He’s speaking with Lucifer on the terms of the sentence…” He responded as he looked guiltily down at her. She crossed her arms under her chest, ample chest Alastor was mildly disgusted at himself for noting, but there was a soft smile on her lips.

“Fret not. I only beg thee to just be careful, sweet scholar.” She mused as her glowing blue eyes cast a brief sidelong glance at the Radio Demon. He raised an eyebrow at her as he wondered why she failed to mention that she had clearly caught him red-handed (no pun intended) about to attack Metatron.

Seraphiel moved to step closer to Charlie, who had stood up to greet the newcomer. Charlie immediately noticed a sweet, pleasant smell emanating from the angel that had a sense of calm washing over her. She had been getting increasingly unsteady with all these angels around her, and Charlie wondered if this new angel sensed her discomfort and was deliberately trying to put her at ease with the gentle sent.

Charlie curtsied, addressing the regal angel. “Hello! My name is Charlie Magne.” 

“It is my honor to meet you, princess.” Seraphiel smiled as she returned the gesture. “I have been made aware of your mission for redemption and I was hoping I might be able to visit your hotel once our business has concluded. As long as you have no objections, of course.” 

Charlie’s entire countenance changed, blooming into excited joy. Michael had mentioned to her that she should try to speak to one of the Heavenly host regarding her dream, she just didn’t expect to get the chance. Maybe they could give her advice on redemption! The blonde was practically bouncing in place.

Alastor silently observed as Charlie excitedly introduced Seraphiel to her Hazbin team. Realizing that the dark-haired angel had not joined his companion, he turned his head to Metatron and immediately reeled back as the angel leaned closer to him. His radio spiked with the surprise, as if someone had accidentally twisted a tuning knob too quickly.

“So, what do you do Mister Alastor?” Metatron inquired, stroking his dark beard. He bent even closer as he mischievously whispered, “Besides ogling my guardian?”

The deer demon widened his smile with sharp yellow teeth as he carefully hid his feelings behind a scandalized mask. “My good man, I can assure you I do not ‘ogle’! And why, I am but a humble radio host; eagerly seeking the finest entertainment wherever it may be.” His radio audience cheered. Irritated static bled into his voice, though whether he was irritated at the angel for his astute observation or himself for being overly obvious in his interest in the female angel, he wasn’t sure. One thing he _did_ know was he had had quite enough of angels for a lifetime. 

“If you say so. I would understand if _were_ ogling, mind you.” Metatron laughed and he looked fondly back over at Seraphiel. Alastor rolled his eyes in response. Metatron continued, “How interesting, though. The radio! You most assuredly have a magnificent voice for it! Is the audience real souls or are they a manifestation of your powers?”

“Actually, it’s—” Alastor began, but was quickly cut off as Charlie finally made her way to him.

“And this! This is my business partner, Alastor!” His smile softened as he looked at Charlie during her cheery introduction. The princess of hell was really a beautiful ray of sunshine and he could help being fond of her and her big dreams. “He has made a lot of our success possible! He was the first, and only I guess, overlord to contribute to our cause.” Charlie returned Alastor’s warm smile.

The Radio Demon turned to angel standing next to the princess. He bent at the waist in a gentlemanly bow, his eyelids lowered as he leveled her with his most charming grin. “Alastor, at your service, my dear.” He lifted one of the seraphim’s delicate hands and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

The angel blinked, but then her face broke into a breathtaking smile and he tried to cover his sharp intake of air with radio noise as he straightened. “Seraphiel, at yours, sir.” She looked at him with such unhidden interest he couldn’t help preening a bit and he kept her hand in his for longer than was necessary to keep her close. No one but Charlie noticed as she raised her eyebrow at him, wondering at his strange behavior. 

Seraphiel made no mention of his grip on her hand, smiling at the taller demon before returning her gaze to the princess. “It is my pleasure to meet your friends, Miss Charlie. Undoubtedly this tribunal has been a stressful experience for you, but you have been unfailingly kind. Thank you for your hospitality.” Seraphiel praised with a kind smile. 

Charlie drank in the approval like water to a desert. The blonde didn’t often hear such kind words or, if she did, she had to constantly be on her guard for a double cross. Having been treated so compassionately by all the visiting angels she had met in the last day, it only fueled her desire to succeed at the rehabilitation hotel. Her people deserved to be happy and feel this loving kindness every day! Charlie opened her mouth to respond, but she suddenly saw her father emerge from the darkness of the mansion over as she glanced over the angel’s shoulder. She was caught off guard by his expression. He eyes were fixed to Seraphiel and he looked… _frightened_?

“My lady, thank you for joining us.” Alastor and Seraphiel turned in unison, finally removed their hands from each other. Uriel had bowed deeply to Seraphiel and Lucifer merely inclined his head in greeting. “We have reached an accord.”

+++

Alastor could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of being condemned _twice_ in his existence. The agreement detailed that the guilty were allowed to remain in Hell during their year of service to Heaven. An angel would come to collect them, as needed for work, to fulfill their sentence. The work was purposefully left vague, but it was implied that the tasks could be a wide range of duties including helping Heaven to fulfill prayers, guardian angel work, or other general good deeds. The Radio Demon had started ignoring the conversation around this time, too offended at having to perform acts of goodwill to pay attention and occupied himself by tuning to one of his favorite stations and humming along. 

The music drew Lucifer’s annoyed glare and with a wide smile of jagged teeth, he ordered Alastor and the Hazbin residents to return to the hotel. Charlie remained in the courtyard with Seraphiel, at the request of her father. She really didn’t understand why she was needed, as it seemed like Lucifer was really only interested in speaking to the angels, but the ever-dutiful daughter did her best to keep her fidgeting to a minimum as she sat next to the angelic beings. 

At Lucifer’s insistence, it was determined that a portal of sorts be set up within the hotel for the comings and goings to reduce the general panic of witnessing angels throughout the year. Since Seraphiel had already indicated interest in visiting the hotel, she offered to evaluate the best location for placement. With the discussions concluded, Uriel and Metatron had bid farewell with courteous bows to the King and princess and began their return journey to heaven. It was silent for a moment before the King addressed the final angel.

“I believe it is worth restating the need for discretion with this gateway.” He drawled, his wide smile not reaching his eyes. “In addition to the potential panic, it would be …unfortunate if anyone found that the princess is involved with Heaven. She has enough PR issues as it stands.” Charlie huffed, crossing her arms in response. 

“I completely understand your concerns, Lucifer.” Seraphiel calmly responded. “The utmost care will be placed in finding a location within the hotel to not draw unneeded attention.”

The King openly glared at the angel. “Then onto the next matter; who will be overseeing this punishment, Seraphiel? I must have assurances that my daughter will be safe while fulfilling any of Heaven’s assignments.”

She looked over to Charlie and smiled warmly, who immediately sat up trying to pretend that she had not just been pouting at her father. “She seems more than capable of defending herself, your majesty. Of course, as a ward of Heaven, she will be afforded all due protection. As will your subject, the radio gentleman.”

“My concern is for Charlie.” Lucifer growled lowly as if offended at the idea that he would care about any of his citizens. “She is irreplaceable to me.” Charlie couldn’t help but shoot her father an adoring smile.

“She certainly is!” Seraphiel quickly agreed as she turned her full attention back to Lucifer. “Your majesty, if my personal assurances do not ease your worry, then perhaps you would like to suggest a suitable guardian during her assignments? One that would put your heart at ease.”

The King was surprised at this offer and silently considered for a moment. Nodding to himself, he leveled his eyes at the angel. “It has been a while since I was in Heaven,” he began, as if adding a disclaimer for himself. “But I would request you personally oversee this sentence.”

Everything went quiet as the King and angel stared each other down. All worldly noises seemed to fall into a numbed, uncomfortable silence. Charlie couldn’t even hear the wind sweeping through the courtyard as she looked anxiously between the two. Seraphiel seemed to be staring at Lucifer passively, but her eyes were hard. He kept his aggressive countenance, but Charlie could see strain around his eyes, the pieces of his poker face beginning to crumble.

“𝕷𝖚𝖈𝖎𝖋𝖊𝖗…” Her sweet voice had morphed into something heavy with the previously subtle echo now reverberating loudly with a dangerous tone of warning. She quickly cleared her throat when Charlie looked at her within something akin to fear. “My responsibilities have not changed, so I am sure you will understand why I cannot personally be assigned to their field work.”

She stood up and looked down her nose at the King, who was glued to his spot eyes watching her with discomfort.

“The order leaders will find suitable angels to watch over them during their assignments. And, if it will bring you peace, I will personally check in on them on a monthly basis, to ensure everything is proceeding as agreed.” She offered, watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Perfect! I appreciate your attention to this matter!” Lucifer chirped as he immediately stood up. Charlie had never heard her father’s voice sound so high pitched. “Apple Pie, best you should be taking our guest to your splendid hotel straight away!”

The King did not wait for a response as he robotically left the courtyard leaving the two women alone. Charlie stood and looked at the angel curiously. “I…I have never seen him act that way.” Charlie shared as began leading Seraphiel back through the mansion toward the exit.

“I have.” The angel mumbled under her breath as she combed her hand through her platinum hair. “It is natural for a father to worry about his only daughter. It is understandable he would seek protection for you.” She added with a soft smile.

“No, no. I mean he seemed ….ummm… scared of you?” Charlie wrung her hands in front of her as she walked before smoothing them over her salmon blazer.

Seraphiel paused in their walk to look at Charlie with her tilted in such a way that the princess couldn’t help but think of Alastor. “What do you know about me, princess?” 

Thinking to herself, Charlie realized that not much information had been provided about any of the visiting Heavenly dignitaries. “Hardly anything. Only that you rarely leave heaven.”

Seraphiel hummed in response as they continued walking and finally made their way to the limo. Razzle and Dazzle helped the women to get seated comfortably inside before starting the drive to the hotel. There was only quiet as the buildings of Hell flew by the car’s windows. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Charlie continued. “I-I would guess you are a seraph, since Dad seems familiar with who you are.”

The angel chuckled softly as she tucked her white-gold hair behind an elven ear. She glanced out the window as the limo finally pulled up to the hotel. As Razzle and Dazzle jumped out to get the doors, Serahiel turned back to Charlie.

“I am not merely _a_ seraph,” She blinked and when she opened her eyes again they glowed bright as turquoise fire. “I was the first, am chief among them, and the one for which the highest order is eponymously named. It is my honor to guard the throne of God and my Lord’s scribe, Metatron.” It was strange, despite the lofty titles, that the angel said all this as if she were merely reciting words off a page, voice vacant of any arrogance or pride. Charlie blanched. _It never even dawned on me – that the seraphim would be named after a specific angel. How bizarre_ , she thought.

The angel gracefully exited the car, turned, and offered the princess her hand to help her out. As Charlie looked up, her hand hovering hesitating over Seraphiel’s, the angel continued. “But the fear you sense, I would imagine, is because it was I who cast him down from Heaven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We're starting the set the pieces for the game and chapters are going to start getting a little longer. :) Hope everyone is staying safe and is enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Special thank you to **[freelance_writes11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelance_writes11/pseuds/freelance_writes11)** for their wonderfully supportive comments that keep me writing and **[kadieBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadieBlue/pseuds/kadieBlue)** for the amazing fanart she's working on for this story! <3


	5. Between Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Charlie blinked wide eyes, her hand shaking as it hovered over Seraphiel’s patiently outstretched one. Her mind had slowed to a crawl as she repeated Seraphiel’s last words in her mind. _I cast him down from Heaven_. This angel, no – chief of seraphim, was the one responsible for tearing her father away from Heaven’s light and forced him down to these dark depths. Inside she was a torrent of emotions, rage, shame, awe, fear, but mostly confusion. What does she even do with this information?

“Are you afraid of me, Charlie?” The seraph asked gently as she observed the feelings flash across the younger’s face. She was so easy to read.

The demoness’s black, doe-like orbs snapped up to the ethereal, glowing blue eyes. Seraphiel’s face was blank, offering neither comfort nor threat to the princess, as if she was waiting for Charlie to come to her own conclusion. Charlie resolutely placed her hand in the angel’s, who then helped her out of the limo.

“Perhaps. I am intimidated of what you imply you’re capable of, though you have done nothing to make me think my life is in danger. Maybe you could destroy me if you wanted to, but if I’ve learned anything from living centuries in Hell, it’s that there’s always something somewhere that can kill you when you least expect it. Being afraid won’t help me move past this discomfort.” She responded glumly.

The angel moved her hand to release Charlie’s and placed it reassuringly on her shoulder.

“You are a smart, charming princess, Charlie. Life is ever a mix of challenges and rewards. Do not forget there will also always be something somewhere that will help build you back up and support you. Darkness and light both can be found in the most unlikely of places. Indeed, you are strong. You are a beacon of hope to your people, whether they realize it or not.” The princess felt pride swell in her chest as she returned the smile, leading her guest into the hotel.

+++

Upon returning to the hotel, Husk and Angel had retired to their room, Angel insisting that he need “quality” time with “his man”. Husk had grumbled the entire way, but followed the spider anyway. Vaggie had scuttled off to check on the patrons, whom she seemed to think might be getting into trouble if left alone for too long, while Alastor had immediately secluded himself in his office. He was lost in deep thought. 

He was surprised at himself for his initial reaction to the petite angel in Lucifer’s courtyard. At the best of times, Alastor was a man that was annoyed by touch. Of course, if he initiated the contact, he could be quite handsy – as Charlie had found out immediately due to the Radio Demon’s penchant for spontaneous musical numbers. Though he always had a soft spot for the fairer sex, tending to be more lenient and patient whenever he was around them. His dear, wonderful mother brought him up to be a gentleman, first and foremost after all. 

He wondered if this affinity for females had driven his fascination for the beautiful creature. She was the most exquisite woman he had ever seen, and he lived in a world with Lilith, the stunning Queen of Hell, and Charlie, the charming demon belle. While he may not be even remotely similar to the sinner filth that regularly sought the brothels and sins of the flesh offered in Hell, he was also no schoolboy virgin. He knew quite well how to label the physical reaction he was having; he was just determined to ignore it.

At present, he was trying to block out the entirety of the day thus far, engrossing himself in the hotel’s budget, upcoming sponsor meetings, and reviewing Charlie’s proposals for resident events. As much as possible, he tried to leave the any type of “redemption” work to his business partner, while he handled running the business. The few patrons they had collected over the year were making marginal progress, but more often than not they would slip back into old failures, which delighted the deer demon and had motivated his continued support of the hotel. There was nothing _quite_ like the sadistic glee he felt upon watching a sinner spiral back into the depths of despair, and yet continuously try to climb back out. _Laughable aspirations, but oh, how entertaining!_

An enthusiastic knock on his door took him out of his musing. “Heya boss!” Niffty’s hyper pitched voice twittered as she entered his office. 

“Niffty, darling, how can I help you?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the armrest of his chair, balancing his chin on interlocked fingers.

“Wanted to let you know Charlie’s back.” She said as she swayed back and forth, her skirt bouncing from her movements, never able to remain still.

He smiled at her. “Thank you, my dear. I will be out shortly.”

She nodded excitedly, twirled around to go back out through the door, and just as she went to shut the door, she popped her head back into the room.

“Almost forgot! Just reminding ya that angel lady is with her for that portal thingy or whatever.” Then out the door his little associate went.

His ever-present radio screeched to a halt. 

+++

Charlie had only just begun showing Seraphiel the first-floor common room opposite the lobby when Alastor joined them. He hung back, not completely entering the room, and couldn’t suppress a hearty chuckle as he watched Niffty buzzing around the ankles of the elegant women, shooting rapid fire questions to their guest. His glowing red eyes settled on the angel as she followed the blonde demoness around the room, laughing musically at Niffty’s antics while she tried to patiently answer all of her questions. He could tell by the tilt of her head that Charlie secretly shared Niffty’s insatiable curiosity and was listening attentively for the answers. 

“So your halos come n’ go – like Charlie’s horns!” The tiny demon took a breath, “What about wings? Do seraphim really have three pairs of wings? Like six total? I read somewhere that some angels have more than two.” 

“Most seraphim do have three set, yes.” The taller woman grinned down at her. “It can depend on the angel and the circumstance. There are only a small few who do not.” She chuckled. “Personally, I have four sets. Eight total.” She winked as Niffty’s face lit up.

“Oh my gosh! Can I see ‘em? I would loooove to see your wings. Can I touch them too? Ibettheyaresosoft!” She dissolved into excited squeals.

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, Sera— oh, hi Al!” Charlie smiled as soon as she noticed her business partner leaning on the door frame. Charlie moved toward him, while Seraphiel smiled down at the bouncing Niffty.

“I don’t mind,” she laughed. “But you will need to stand back.” She smiled at the Hellions. It was odd experience, experience, interacting with those that were so unfamiliar with her or her kin. Eons had passed since she last visited Earth or interacted with mortal souls. Seraphiel found she enjoyed Niffty’s genuine curiosity and unhidden wonder for simply being what she was. With a guilty pang in her chest and a sharp breath, she chided herself for enjoying the attention, deciding she would indulge the demons with this and then move on to business.

Niffty immediately ran to stand next to Charlie and Alastor, the hyperactive energy bleeding out of her as she bounced up and down. Seraphiel stepped deeper into the common room, her back to them, and began removing her cape blazer. Her dress fit her hourglass figure like a glove, but without her jacket, it became apparent that her dress was almost completely open in the back. Only the collar of her Queen Anne neckline covered the back of her neck and from there it was all her soft, peach-kissed porcelain skin until the dress began again at her hips. Alastor held a hand up to cover his mouth to hide his pleasure at seeing more of this delicious creature. Charlie smushed her cheeks together in excitement. 

The angel turned around, her smile quirking up into an amused grin. “Ready?” She asked as Niffty almost gave herself whiplash with her furious nodding.

Seraphiel laughed softly again at the pure excitement in the tiny demoness. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, a quick burst of wind pushed out from her that lightly rustled their hair and clothes, as four pairs of large, white wings emerged from her back. It was like a curtain of soft light had been pulled in the room, the red sun from the windows now filtering through the angel’s eight wings. They were larger than what Charlie had expected, very nearly filling up the entire space from wall to wall, the wingspan of each as long as Seraphiel was tall, and they reminded the princess of swan’s wings. Niffty’s audible “Ooooo!” was the only warning before she rushed forward, circling all around the angel.

“SO PRETTY! Oooooh, please, please, PLEASE can I touch them?!”

The seraph hesitated briefly, but nodded and lowered one wing to Niffty, who immediately ran her tiny hands down the feathers, promptly squealed, and pressed her face into the feathers as she wrapped her thin arms around the tip of the white wing. Seraphiel watched her while an amused smile.

“Do you have eight wings because of, you know, your position?” Charlie asked while trying to not make it obvious she was trying to get closer, slowly shuffling toward the angel as if a sudden movement might scare her away. 

That caught Alastor’s attention as he lowered his hand from his face and raised an eyebrow. _Goodness, what had the dolls been discussing? What “position”?_ He decided he would have to ask Charlie about that later.

Seraphiel nodded and noticed Charlie sheepishly pointing at a wing. “Yes, Charlie, you may also touch them, if you wish.” Charlie squeaked in surprise, blushed in embarrassment, then bounced over to also pet the soft wings. The Radio Demon observed with interest how the angel’s face dusted with blue as the two ladies stroked the soft, white feathers. _Her wings must be sensitive._ He mused with delight as his ears instinctively twitched in understanding. 

“Would you mind if I got Vaggie?” The princess asked as she sighed from the feeling of the downy smoothness in her hand.

Seraphiel tried to compose herself as she held a hand to her blushing face. “I suppose if you are quick. This really is not the purpose of my visit you know.” She tried to put a little force in her voice, but it was hard to hide the slight tremble. Charlie nodded quickly and ran out. Niffty continued burying her face into the feathers, unintentionally blowing on them as she did so. The angel’s cheeks blushed a deeper blue as she covered her face with her hands to hide a soft sigh. Alastor’s smile widened.

“Niffty, darling, why don’t you get our guest a drink?”

Reluctantly pulling away, Niffty nodded and glanced up at the tall seraph. “Sure, boss! What can I get you, lady?” 

“Water will do. Thank you.” With her orders, Niffty zoomed off to the kitchen. Once freed, Seraphiel stretched her wings and shook her head slightly, her silky curls dancing with the movement. Alastor approached the angel slowly, his arms behind his back, with a closed lip smile as he switched his radio to a slower tune. Noticing him getting nearer, the angel looked into his bright red eyes.

“I don’t suppose you mind if I?” He asked pointing to her wings. She rolled her eyes, but gave him a cheeky grin. “One would almost think there are no demons, none even amongst your _immediate_ acquaintance, with wings.” Alastor’s smile broke into a toothy laugh. “But never let it be said I am not fair.” She moved one of her wings for him to access easier.

“I can assure you I have no desire to touch our delightful Husker, charming though he undoubtedly is.” He hummed softly as he ran one hand lightly down her feathers, intently focusing on her reaction. Sure enough her teasing demeanor changed slightly as she turned her head to purse her lips and hide her blush. He continued to watch her as he decided to get a little bolder. Running his hand down her wings and then up, skimming softly along her secondary then primary feathers, he drank her in as she shuttered with a gasp and moved her wing away from him, leaving his hand hovering in the air.

“Something the matter, little dove?” He smirked down at her.

She brought her hands to clasp as if prayer in front of her as she turned toward the Radio Demon, all of her many wings folding to her back. He was delighted to see the deep blue blush on her stunning face and he took a step toward her bringing the he hand that had been stroking her wings to her chin, tilting her face up to get a better look.

“How charming that angels blush blue.” The radio filtering of his voice smoothing out as he got closer, trans-Atlantic accent ever present.

Seraphiel stared back, searching his sharp, intense eyes. She was not sure how to interpret his actions. Where the demonesses seemed driven by childlike curiosity, this demon’s intentions seemed decidedly more….adult. She bit her lip in thought, an action not lost on Alastor as his gaze flickered to her full lips. It had been ages since any being had taken an interest in her, at least an interest of _that_ nature, and she no longer trusted her assessment based on those past experiences. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and decided on the direct approach.

“We _do_ have blue blood. I suppose mortals are more accustomed to red.” Seraphiel mused, but then raised an eyebrow as she continued. “Are you…are you flirting with me, demon?”

Surprised at her bluntness, Alastor’s eyes widened as he dropped his hands to his back and stepped away. A rush of excitement ran through him to realize he felt flustered, this little angel wanted to command the situation. _How_ very _entertaining!_ He widened his yellow-toothed smile.

“Heavens, dear _sheba_ , I was merely making observations.” He responded, static thick on his voice. Never one to back down, though, he pushed back. “Does it bother you if I were?”

She blinked her strange eyes at him and gave him a little shrug. “It has been lifetimes since anything close to a suitor approached me, so I am out of practice. Though I have observed the custom of courting, it is unfamiliar to me. But, I suppose it does not trouble me.” 

He blinked like a deer in headlights. “Lifetimes, you say? Goodness, you’ll forgive my surprise, sweetheart! I can only question the sense of those Heaven-dwellers to not take a moment bask in your beauty, little dove.”

It was her turn to be surprised. In her life, there was always duty, work to be done, whether she was leading choirs or armies, much and more was expected by those that needed her. When was the last time anyone had noticed her? _Too long_ , she thought as she looked up at his handsome face. Seraphiel offered him a brilliant smile and he felt a little dizzy from how it went straight to his core. She took a tentative step toward him, still unsure how she should navigate this situation. As her smiling lips parted as if to continue the conversation, Niffty zoomed back into the room.

“Here you go!” She offered with her tiny arms lifted as high as they could go to hand the taller woman her glass.

With the drink of water and taking note of how Charlie had arrived with the moth demoness, Seraphiel internally shook herself as shame washed over her heart at the thought of entertaining an amorous demon. _Perhaps there is a reason I should not leave Heaven so often_. She scolded herself. 

Outwardly, there was no indication her turmoil, but the Radio Demon had noticed a distinct cold shift to her previously warm demeanor. She was more difficult to read than his demon belle, but that only made her more enticing to him. _What a delightful challenge…._

+++

After a thorough tour of the hotel, the locations for a possible portal between Heaven and Hell were narrowed down to two places. Seraphiel, Alastor, and Charlie were currently in the princess’s office to make the final decision. Charlie sat taking notes at her desk, the angel and demon sitting on the other side, in the two available chairs. The deer demon was partial to the vacant office next to his and Charlie’s. He had argued it made the most sense, being on the ground floor and since the business partners were most often in their offices, it would make finding them more convenient. Charlie had proposed a hotel room. From her point of view, it would allow the visiting representatives time to collect and refresh themselves, if needed.

“You both make good points.” Seraphiel sighed in thought. “You must remember that the angels who come to retrieve you may not be the same ones for each assignment, though. It may be difficult to explain why so many people are arising out of a single hotel room. Less so from an office where you are more likely to entertain various guests. Your suggestion, Charlie, on a hotel room is very accommodating, though you may find you need that space for more patrons. Ultimately, it is up to you, but I offer this input as a tie breaker.”

“Wonderful! Then it’s settled!” Alastor chirped. Charlie smiled, but it did not reach her eyes as her thoughts wandered. “I could only hope my hotel would fill up enough to require usage of all of our rooms.” She folded her arms and laid her head upon them, looking over to the turquoise eyed woman.

Seraphiel sat up straight and quirked an eyebrow with a challenging smile. “A goal, while a beautiful thing, with no strategy is merely a wish, young princess.” She leaned over the desk, so she was eye to eye with Charlie. “What you need is a plan. And you _do_ happen to have an angel currently sitting in your office, one with quite a wealth of experience, if my Lord may forgive me my arrogance.”

Charlie’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she raised her head with her giant smile. The Radio Demon immediately stood. “Well, my darlings, I will give you space to discuss your ambitions plans of magically curing all sinners of their despicable tendencies. There are other matters I am far more equipped to handle.” He bowed low at the waist, one arm tucked behind his back as the other made a sweeping, dramatic gesture.

“Wait...” The angel said softly, giving the tall demon pause as he gazed at her contentedly. Seraphiel made a small flourish with her right hand and suddenly, in her palm, sat a plain service call bell. Both demons looked at each other briefly before turning to look at the object.

As Charlie leaned toward it, she could see herself reflected in its surface like a funhouse mirror. “This looks like a regular call bell, buuuut my guess is that it’s not, because it’s from you.”

The angel gave a soft laugh. “Clever girl.” She winked. “Per my agreement with Lucifer, I will visit you once a month to ensure the field work proceeds as anticipated and you both remain in good health. While I cannot commit to a set date or time, I will do my utmost to schedule my visits in accordance with your convenience.”

Alastor put his left hand on the back of Seraphiel’s chair to lean closer to its angelic occupant. “Then I wonder at the bell’s purpose, sweetheart.” He smiled at the delicious dusting of blue across her cheeks at their proximity. Her resolve was steady, though, as she pushed forward.

“I tell this to you two, and you two only.” She said pointedly taking a moment to look them each in the eyes. “I shall place this bell in the same office as the portal I create for my brethren. Should you need it, you may ring this bell, and I will come as soon as I can.” She tilted her head, considering her next words. “The situation we find ourselves in is near unprecedented. Never before has there been so intimate a link between Heaven and Hell. While the portal will only be accessible to angels, it is difficult to predict the …opportunities this may provide to those who are ambitious enough. Some may seek to take advantage. I pray my precaution is not needed, but I have fought against too many adversaries to leave gateways unguarded. To leave…” she looked at them each again, “allies without an opportunity to call for help.”

Charlie was quiet as she lowered her gaze from the angel back to the inconspicuous silver bell, her heart heavy with this direction of the conversation. “I know you’re just being careful, but I can’t help the feeling you’re already judging us for bad deeds we haven’t even done yet. We can protect ourselves, or maybe you forgot what got us into this mess in the first place?”

Seraphiel considered her response silently, Alastor’s staticky jazz tunes playing softly in the background as he focused on the angel. She pulled the bell close to her heart, the brilliant glow of her eyes reflected in the shiny surface of the object, as she offered a small smile. “Unquestionably you are able to protect yourself and I meant no offense or implications to the contrary.” She stood up as she looked gently down at golden haired woman. “I offer this as a gesture of goodwill, as Heaven’s commitment to you during your sentence, and my token of friendship.” She set the bell down in front of Charlie, who let her fingers curl around it. The angel’s voice dipped to a whisper as she continued, “Never before has my Lord seen fit to offer my protection to anyone outside Themselves or Their kingdom.” When Charlie’s eyes rose to meet hers, she gave the princess a comforting smile. “I bid thee take this gift of camaraderie. Even if you only ever use it because you want company.”

The princess smiled back, a hesitant inquisitiveness seeping into her dark eyes. “Could….Could I reach out to you whenever I want?”

Alastor’s ears swiveled and he finally re-inserted himself into the conversation. “We, darling. Could _we_? I believe the use of the bell was gifted to the both of us!” He sang, summoning his cane to twirl in his restless fingers. 

Charlie scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him with a lopsided smile. “What the heck would you want to call Heaven for?”

His thin-lipped smile turned into a mischievous grin as he turned his red eyes to Seraphiel, slowly traveling down the length of her and back up. At the overtly flirtatious gesture, both the demoness and the angel looked at him with wide eyes and complimentary blushes, one red, one blue.

“Well, I could certainly think of at least one reason, my dear.” Pleased with himself for managing to fluster two beautiful women at the same time, he turned and pranced out the door laughing the whole way. 

Charlie’s mouth hung open like a fish as she flailed her arms in the air. “He’s _never_ like this!” 

+++

In the last office, on the ground floor, Charlie and Seraphiel stood next to each other admiring the seraph’s work, the soft light emanating from the magical creation casting a soft light on their faces. Opposite them, a large, brightly glowing portal now levitated midway up the far wall of the vacant office. It was a uniquely beautiful thing, almost resembling a mirror, but instead of a reflection it was like a window, opening up to stunning sunset casting shades of indigo and violets upon fluffy swirling clouds. At times, it almost looked like the mists parted to show a clear night sky with beautiful starts shing through, only for a soft breeze to bring the clouds back. It was like a moving painting. Around the parameter of the portal, keeping it intact, was strange white writing. It was no language Charlie recognized, but the letters were elegant, bending and curving with extravagant grace. 

“Are you excited for your first assignment, Charlie?” Seraphiel asked, lifting her eyes to look up at the taller woman.

The younger girl bit her lips, fangs peeking out with the gesture. “I think so? Almost all of my life I had no interaction with my angelic heritage, and now I’m suddenly so exposed to it.” She sat herself down in an empty chair, next to the desk only adorned with the silver service bell, hugging her arms around herself. “N-Not that I’m complaining! It’s just overwhelming.” 

Seraphiel took the other vacant chair and leaned over to place a hand on Charlie’s knee. “Believe it or not, I think I may know how you feel.” Charlie looked at her skeptically but nodded at her to continue, her doe-eyes watching the angel closely. Seraphiel looked down momentarily, before tucking some white-gold hair behind an elven ear and raising her eyes again. “It’s been a good long while since I was able to experience much outside Heaven. While it feels strange and new, I welcome the opportunity to broaden my horizons”. 

“I heard Dad say the same thing – that you don’t leave Heaven much.” The blonde mumbled and tilted her head to the blue-eyed woman. “Why is that?”

Though she hid it well, the angel was suddenly very uncomfortable, the only outward sign showing was a tightness in her jaw. “I leave often enough, but well it’s…complicated. I go where I am needed and that usually does not allow me to experience new things.”

Confused, Charlie tilted her head. “What about what you want? Do you have the freedom to go where you want? Even I’ve been to Earth before.”

Seraphiel shifted in her seat, catching the curious looks of the princess. She needed to change the subject. “Thank you for taking time to share your hotel and vision with me, Charlie. During this year, it’s my hope is that you’ll take these chances at learning more about Heaven, humans, and what redemption for your people could really look like.”

The blonde didn’t fight the change of topic and immediately brightened. “Are you saying you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?” 

The seraph’s smile wavered slightly. “It is indeed possible, but honestly it is not very probable.” Noticing how the light dimmed in her conversation companion, the angel tried again. “There are many elements to undoing the sins of the soul and truly seeking to repent. What you learn during your work with Heaven may help to give you the tools to educate your sinners on how they may do just that. But _they_ have to want it.”

Charlie nodded, pulling her legs up to her chair, looking sheepish. “Seraphiel, may I…may I ring the bell to talk to you whenever I want, maybe about ideas for the hotel?” 

The blue-eyed woman titled her head curiously, her silky, platinum curls falling to the side with the movement. “If you wish. If I am available, I will come to you.”

The demoness felt hope bloom in her chest that she had not truly felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always, your feedback is always appreciated! Happy Holidays!
> 
> _Sheba_ = woman with sex appeal
> 
> Special thank you to **KadieBlue** for the awesome fanart of Seraphiel! Please check them out here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadieBlue/pseuds/kadieBlue), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/edgymctwistlerstick_/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadieblue)!


	6. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> **NOTE: NFSW story pieces are between the “XOXO”. Please skip over these if the content makes you uncomfortable.**

At the first light of the red sun, Alastor strolled into the quiet hotel lobby. The Radio Demon wasn’t much one for sleep at the best of times, and with the excitement from the prior day, he had barely closed his eyes. After reading most of the night, he had risen early to seek out more lively entertainment. Looking around, disappointment settled in him at the utter stillness within the hotel. To keep boredom at bay, he determined his first order of business would be to familiarize with the newly “furnished” third office.

Humming to himself as he walked, he moved further into the hotel, passing by Husker’s vacant front desk/bar. Since dating Angel, for better or worse, Husk had no longer spent his nights drinking himself into a stupor until he passed out on the floor. The hotel was saving a fortune with cat demon refraining from the liquid vice, though Alastor had no intention of mentioning this unintended positive to his associate. 

The first office on the right was Charlie’s and the second was his. He noticed his business partner’s door was shut, which was odd, but he ignored it. His door, on the other hand, was always shut and locked. Outside of the general need to protect the financial documents of the hotel, he also didn’t generally welcome company. Charlie was ever trying to encourage him to adopt an “open door” policy, to which he would smile politely and change the subject. Finally stopping in front of the third office, he reached out for the door handle only to find it locked. Normally this office had remained open for the miscellaneous use of the hotel residents, but he supposed now, with its rather unconventional contents, it did make sense to now keep it secured.

Alastor sunk into his shadow, only to pop up a moment later after gliding under the door. There his eyes took in the shimmering, animated cloudscape of the hovering portal. Tilting his head with a sickening crack, he reached his hand to explore it, but as soon as his fingertips touched the surface electricity leapt across his hand. He hissed in pain as he pulled it sharply back, shaking it to return the feeling to his now numb digits. So, what Seraphiel had said was true, the portal _was_ only for angels’ use. 

Turning on his heel the demon made to leave, pausing only when a glimmer of light reflected off something sitting on the lone desk in the room. The silver call bell. His smile twitched into a grin as he walked over to it. If no one in this god forsaken Hellscape was awake enough to entertain him, he’d simply have to knock on Heaven’s door. 

The bell gave a clear, crisp chime when he hit the button on top. His smile widened as he stood straight, arms behind his back, waiting for the little dove. He waited. And continued waiting. And waited some more. As he was leaning forward to ring it again, a sudden flash of white and blue light burst into the room. Closing his eyes to it as he straightened his bowtie and cleared his throat, the Radio Demon opened them again to give Seraphiel his most charming smile. Then he blinked. There was nothing in the room. Twirling around once, he still saw no one. _Strange._ He looked down again to try the bell again and went deadly still when he saw the orange eyes.

“AAAAAIIIIEEEE!”

+++

Charlie shot up from her desk chair like a rocket, a movement her neck definitely did _not_ appreciate. It was not unheard of for the blonde to fall asleep at her desk when she was up late working, but it was definitely very uncommon for her to be awoken by screaming, despite how regular shrieking was in Hell. Moving as quickly as her drowsy body would allow, she left her office, trying to track the noise. As she passed the third office, she thought she heard muffled noises. Tentatively moving forward and unlocking the door, she blinked several times taking in the scene, wondering vaguely to herself if maybe she was still dreaming.

Alastor was perched on top of a chair, one legged hiked up, his arms above his head as if he were trying to climb up the wall. It was as if he had tried to morph into a Picasso version of himself with how awkwardly he stood suspended on the armchair. His antlers had sprouted forth from his head and his eyes hollowed leaving only red radio dials, which were currently affixed to the room’s only other occupant. 

At the base of the Alastor’s chair was a wolf, or at least resembled a wolf. Its back came to Charlie’s hips, with large, pointed ears, eagerly tuned into Alastor’s high pitched mumblings, a rather fluffy tail curling over its back, which was currently softly wagging back and forth, and bright, orange eyes. Its fur looked black with grey currents, but there was a strange blue glow the edges of fur, the creature almost bleeding into transparence. The Radio Demon was muttering incoherently to the animal, who only titled its adorable head in confusion. Charlie’s eyes went slowly back and forth between her business partner and the large canine. When Alastor was finally brave enough to remove his eyes from the monster, he sighed in relief.

“Oh, good gracious, Charlie – praise Lucifer! What wonderful timing!” He said in a strange, high pitched voice, thick with radio static. “Could I trouble you to kindly get this _thing_ away from me?”

Charlie pursed her lips, her cheeks puffing from the effort of doing her utmost to suppress her laughter. “It, uh, doesn’t really look that dangerous, Al.” She tried in a comforting tone. She shut the door behind her and knelt down. Immediately the animal turned its attention to her, licking her face and taking a seat so she could pet its soft fur. 

Alastor attempted to regain some of his dignity, returning his appearance to normal and lowering his limbs, though he determinedly remained on his chair. “My dear, that’s what it **wants** you to think. Those creatures lull you into a sense of security – oh, it’s only a fluffy doggie – and then WHAMMO! Next think you know wake up in Hell! Devils, they are! Devils, I say!” Charlie couldn’t hold in small breathy chuckle as her business partner waved his arms animatedly in exasperation.

“Well, I cannot speak for all canines, but I think this one seems like a good boy.” She cooed as she scratched behind one of the wolf’s ears and it began wagging its tail more enthusiastically. “How did you even get in here, you fluffy guy? I thought I locked the door.” She asked it rhetorically.

“As I expect you will get nothing useful from that beast – unhelpful, dreadful thing,” Alastor hissed, as if he truly begrudged the animal for being unable to explain itself, “I rang the service call to speak to Seraphiel and this abomination appeared! My dear, I think we have a faulty bell!”

This was a level of ridiculousness Charlie was unprepared for so early in the morning and she tossed her head back, her laughter finally breaking from her like the opening of a dam within her. The Radio Demon squinted at her with an offended look at she wheezed to try and catch her breath, his smile shrinking to as small as she had ever seen it. He finally sat down in the chair, but kept his long legs pressed to his chest, off the ground, scowling in her direction. Taking a moment to compose herself, she cleared her throat. 

“I absolutely cannot handle you sometimes, Al.” She laughed. “Seraphiel told me before she left that when she is unavailable to answer our rings immediately, she would send her messenger. At the time, I had assumed it might be another angel or maybe a bird. Guess it’s a wolf.” She offered with more loving attention to the wolf, who drank it in, panting and licking her cheek fondly.

The red demon curled in on himself in the chair as he glared at the animal, who paid no mind to the looks of animosity directed at it. “My, what awful taste she has in companions.” He scoffed with disgust dripping in his tone.

Charlie grinned and side eyed him. “Most definitely! After all, I would have sworn she had interest in you yesterday. Something is clearly off with her judge of character.” She joked, laughing at the mix of immediate interest and offended pride in his face.

“Did she say anything to you, sweetheart? About me?” He couldn’t help the genuine intrigue in his voice, and for the thousandth time he cursed the dog for distracting him to the point where he couldn’t even keep up his usual, unshakable mask.

“This conversation is giving me whiplash. I’m not awake enough for this…” Charlie laughed as she rolled her eyes. “We need to do something about this guy before we do anything else. Did you actually need to talk to Seraphiel or were you just bored?” At his sheepish grin, she smacked a hand over her eyes, dragging it down over her face. She turned her attention to the wolf, its curious orange eyes watching her closely, and she noticed a collar under the thick fur of its neck. “Okay….” Locating the tag, she read, “Nimbus. Oh my gosh, what a cute name!” 

“Charlie—” Alastor grumbled.

“Right. Okay, Nimbus – we do not need anything, so you may return to your mistress. Thank you for coming! Good boy!” She chirped, squishing the fur on its face and she rubbed noses with it. The wolf nodded as if in understanding and offered a deep “woof” of reply, which had Alastor’s eyes racing back to radio dials. The dog stood, shook itself, and then turned toward the wall, progressively turning more translucent as it walked, until it finally disappeared with a quick flash of light. Alastor heaved a deep sigh and finally put his feet back on the ground. 

“You do realize I’m obligated to tell everyone about this.” Charlie giggled.

Dusting himself off, he casually glanced over to her. “Charlie, my dear, I am very good at leaving no witnesses. I promise I _will_ end you…”

This did not have the desired effect as she fell into another fit of laughter, standing as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Fine….HA, fine! But I will tease you about this until the end of time. This’ll teach you to bother people just because you’re bored.” She said breathily, taking calming gulps of air to recover from her giggling fit. “Now, come help me make breakfast.”

+++

Breakfast went quickly, the small handful of residents creating a small murmur of chatter in the makeshift cafeteria setup in the large kitchen. When Niffty began cleanup, Charlie and Vaggie had herded their patrons off for some therapy sessions. Angel had parked himself on a barstool, claiming he needed to keep Husk company, but everyone knew it was so he could get out of helping Niffty clean. Alastor was whistling as he passed the pair, his intended destination his office to catchup on some paperwork.

“So, you and the princess havin’ some freaky sex this morning, or what?” Angel leered at him. Husk groaned, not wanting to be part of this conversation, as he focused on cleaning glasses for the day.

The deer demon’s radio screeched at the accusation. “Angel, my dear degenerate, what are you talking about?”

The spider sprawled his body out, leaning against the counter with one pair of arms, the others crossing under his chest fluff. “Heard ya screaming this morning. Not what sure what toots did to ya to get you squealin’ like that, but you ‘bout woke up the whole damn hotel. Didn’t really peg ya for the ‘vocal’ type.” He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Alastor’s grin grew wider as his jaw clenched. True to her word, Charlie had not told anyone about their morning, but naturally at least one person had to have heard him. Of course, it was his luck that the someone had to be a lecherous spider demon. He ran a quick hand threw his red and black hair. “You have no idea how hard it is, allowing you to live, Angel. And I do believe what we were doing is none of your business.”

Angel Dust took this as a personal challenge. He knew the infamous Radio Demon had to be into some weird shit and he may never again get another opportunity to call him out. “Look, Smiles, you can trust us! This is a safe space where ya can let your freak flag fly!”

The red demon’s eyebrow twitch as the radio filter layered thick over his voice. “My **what** now?”

Angel stood and draped his lanky body over the Radio Demon. “Your freak flag, baby. There ain’t _no_ way you’re not into weird kinks. Just tell us ya were doin’ with the princess…” when it looked like Alastor was going to shoot him down again, the spider added, “…and we won’t tell Vaggie.”

Alastor immediately closed his mouth. The last thing he needed was that annoying moth on his case about this. If she even got the inkling something had happened, she’d dive into it until she uncovered the truth. He slowly removed Angel’s body from his person, taking longer than necessary to buy himself time to think up an excuse. As he opened his mouth to reply, the were interrupted.

“Excuse us, sirs!” All three demons turned and looked down at, what appeared to be, two children. They both were no taller than Angel’s leg. One was a thin girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Her face was heavily freckled, and she wore a simple sky-blue dress with black combat boots. Her companion was a chubby boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore sharp black dress pants, with a white dress shirt and a thin black tie. 

When Husk and Angel Dust looked to him, Alastor took it as sign he should engage the pair. “Why, hello there! How can we help you? Are you here to check in?” He asked as he bent at the waist to look them in the eye.

The pair looked at each other, then the girl turned back to the tall demon. “No, no, sir. We’re here to collect you and Miss Magne. I am a Virtue, my name is Holly. This is my companion Arthur, he is a Power.”

Alastor snapped back straight, looking down at the two with a raised eyebrow and a thin-lipped smile. My, this day was definitely not turning out as he planned. Angel Dust shrugged. “I’ll go get da princess.”

+++

It was to his extreme displeasure that the Radio Demon found himself following the little pudgy boy, Arthur, through the streets of some city he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of. They were invisible to the humans, and he lamented the lost opportunity to take advantage of the weak filth willing to sell their souls for fleeting moments of happiness. The little power was bustling along, chirping at him about their assignment, but he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Have you heard anything I’ve said?” Arthur demanded, hands on his wide hips as he stared up at the demon.

“Why, I heard you loud and clear, just now, my good fellow!” He sang, chuckling at the look of annoyance crossing the angel’s face.

The small boy huffed, crossing his arms. “Listen, the sooner you pay attention, the sooner we can get this over with.”

Summoning his cane, the Radio Demon twirled it a few times before leaning on it as he gazed downward. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to get out of my presence. I’ll have you know many folks pay with their souls for the pleasure of my company!” Seeing the deadpan look of the angel, he plowed forward. “Now, now, lighten the mood! Don’t want to disappoint the lovely Seraphiel, would you?”

His mention of the angel’s name had an interesting effect on the power. Arthur immediately stepped back, straightening as if he was being called to attention, though he looked at the demon skeptically. “You… You know Seraphiel?”

Widening his smile, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. “Indeed, I do! Quite the lovely dame, wouldn’t you say?”

Arthur continued to eye him, starting to walk again to, what Alastor assumed, was their end destination. “She rarely leaves the high echelon. I find it hard to believe a demon has met her.”

Alastor pondered the angel’s words and it sparked a memory to something Seraphiel had said yesterday, _it has been lifetimes since anything close to a suitor approached me_. He hummed as he thought, he would have to collect more information on this mystery among angels. Her illustrious peers he met during the trial, Uriel and Metatron, treated her with reverence. Charlie had mentioned something about her “position” yesterday. Lucifer had said she never left Heaven, but this angel seemed to imply her movements even within the Heavenly gates were minimal. He gazed sidelong at the angel as they continued walking.

“What is her position? I was given to believe she might be quite important.” He endeavored to keep the curiosity out of his tone of voice, more that he was merely making conversation. The deer demon speculated if the angel suspected he was fishing for information, he’d clam up.

Grinning in a victorious way, the angel scoffed. “Ha! I knew you didn’t actual know her! How can you claim to know someone like that and _not_ know? She’s _only_ the chief seraphim, not merely ‘important’, she’s _the_ highest-ranking angel in Heaven.” Arthur rolled his eyes as if he was explaining the most elementary concepts to the demon. When they finally stopped outside a small house, the power tilted his head to look up at his red companion. “After what happened with Lucifer, she has stayed hidden in the highest level of Heaven. Hmmm…yep this looks like the right place.”

Alastor’s large ears twitched as he adjusted his monocle. “What happened with Lucifer? Was she involved in that war?”

The small boy had starting phasing through the house’s front door when he looked back incredulously at the Radio Demon. “What the heck is Lucifer feeding you sinners down there where you don’t know even the basics of history?” He rolled his brown eyes. “Lucifer had torn through the first two lower courts on his warpath, but Seraphiel met him before he could throw open the gates to the high courtyard.” He paused, lost in memory and Alastor tilted his head realizing that this angel may have actually been present for all this. 

“Lucifer may have been our Lord’s favorite, but Seraphiel’s power is second to none save the Almighty. My boss, Camael, said she laid him low with terrifying ease and would have erased him for his treachery if our Lord hadn’t intervened.” He was silent for a moment, a soft smile on his lips. “I miss her a lot. She was always so sweet and inviting, could make you feel so relaxed, like sitting under a tree in a field of flowers on a warm spring day.”

When Alastor made a movement as if to speak, the angel shook his chubby face. “No more questions. We have work to do.” His word final, he finished phasing through the door.

Grumbling under his breath, smile tight on his face, Alastor slipped into his shadow and appeared on the other side of the door. Inside, there was a rather haggard, older woman rocking back and forth in her small home, with a faraway look in her eyes. Misery hung in the space like a cloud, the living space in a chaotic state of disarray. The Radio Demon scrunched his nose at the unseemly smell of the place and held his head aloft in disgust at the mess.

Arthur, appearing unfazed by the disorderly nature and smell, walked over to the woman, who had woven her hands into her hair in frustration. “Okay, demon!” The short man said with an authoritative tone. “This human has had a run of bad luck and is in the throes of despair. We are duty bound to assist!”

“Must we?” Alastor chirped, ignoring the irritated look of the angel shot him. Striding over to the pathetic creature, his face twisted into a sneer, still somehow managing to keep the corners of his lips upturned.

Moaning as if in pain, the woman raised her head and there was a haunted look in her eyes. “Those sons of bitches….What I wouldn’t give….” She mumbled, eyes unfocused as her arms wrapped around her body. “I would sell my soul to see them pay…”

Immediately Alastor’s countenance changed, his face morphing into an amenable grin as he bowed at his waist as he reached out his hand to the woman. Suddenly a plump hand swatted his hand away.

“Don’t even think about it.” The angel scolded, unamused.

+++

The red-haired angel observed the blonde as she struggled with the task. Her green eyes narrowed in confusion. “What, exactly, is confusing about this?”

Charlie groaned in frustration. They had arrived on Earth with little preamble about what the assignment was going to be. Having to just tag along behind the small angel until she randomly ducked into what appeared to be a military base of some kind. Eventually, the search ended when she found a soldier sleeping in the barracks, curled in a fetal position and seeming to find no comfort in his dream world. As if the situation itself should be clear enough the virtue had turned expectantly to her.

“Look, I’m not trying to be uncooperative here.” Charlie huffed, irritated. “I don’t understand why we’re here or what I’m supposed to do. Could you give me a little hint? I’m not an angel, you know, maybe it’s super obvious to you, but it’s not to me.”

Tilting her small head as if she was considering the princess’s words. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She gave a quick curtsey as she apologized. “All orders of angels are deployed to grant succor and guidance to humans, and all of us are able to determine what particular humans need from us through…” she seemed to search for the right word, “feeling maybe? Maybe that’s something you demons don’t have. I should have considered that.” She turned her freckled face to the soldier. “Typically, the purer the spirit belonging to the person the easier it is to determine what they need help with. This fella seems a bit hard to read, but I get the sense that he might be leaving for war soon.”

Charlie had leaned in to get a closer look at the human. His skin was like milk chocolate, and he had a handsome, youthful face. She wondered if he was leaving behind a family, friends, or other loved ones. She sighed. “What can we do to help him?”

The small angel put her hand comfortingly on Charlie’s shoulder. “Angels try to imbue heavenly virtues to try to give humans strength to face their problems. I’m not sure if demons are familiar with the seven Heavenly virtues, but given my previous oversight, allow me to share them with you. There are four classical cardinal virtues of prudence, justice, temperance, and courage and three theological virtues of faith, hope, and charity. My recommendations for his particular situation would be courage and hope.”

The princess nodded, then after feeling a little dumb, she looked at the smaller girl again. “Okay, but how do we give him that?”

Now the tiny angel looked at her like might actually be an idiot. “I know you’re from Hell, but gracious, is there no speck of goodness in your world?” Holly asked, sidling up to the demoness like she was a rare specimen that she had never observed before. “Don’t you have friends there? What would you do to offer hope to one of them? To give one of them courage to face a hard predicament?”

Charlie cleared her throat nervously. “There are many words to describe Hell, though I don’t think one of them would be ‘friendly’. But you’re saying, in this situation I should…what, talk to him or something?”

Holly blinked and reconsidered her approach. “Charlie, what do you think the difference is between the souls that end up in Heaven versus Hell?”

Thinking, Charlie sat down on the bed across from their mission subject. “I guess I don’t really know. With my redemption hotel, I’ve put a lot of thought into it and I guess I thought maybe some people were just more inherently **good** than others? Maybe the ones that go to Heaven never do anything wrong? Perhaps they get more guidance from Heaven? I just don’t know.”

Holly smiled and bounced down on the bed next to her. “Heaven gives guidance and support to everyone, to all mortal souls while they are living. We give encouragement, whisper in their ear of Heavenly virtues, to try to inspire them to the righteous path. Of course, it’s easier for us to give better advice the more receptive the soul is. A receptive soul is one that take actions in good. No one is perfect. There are plenty of strippers in Heaven.” She giggled when Charlie gave her an affronted look. 

“When a soul comes for judgement, their deeds are weighted most heavily. Not only what they did, but the why. Take this soldier,” she said nodding her head to the sleeping man. “He undoubtedly will have blood on his hands after he sees time in battle. Killing is a serious sin that will pull him further away from Heaven, but he likely joined to protect his country, his family, his culture, his traditions, all things precious to him. That will be taken into consideration when he meets Saint Peter. Mortals _should_ enjoy their lives, but too much of anything, even good things, can turn out badly. It’s not as simple as right and wrong, black and white. Reality is colorful spectrum, and everything must be taken into account.”

The princess was silent as she listened to the virtue speak, trying to absorb everything so she could bring her knowledge back to her hotel and her people. The information was both profound and infuriatingly vague. Her shoulders slumped forward as she leaned on her knees. “This is so complicated! How do I help sinners better themselves if there’s an endless mix of actions that could lead them to the wrong path?”

Leaning back on her arms, Holly considered the princess. “Practice, princess. Life for mortals is like walking in the pitch of night. Every so often the path becomes clearer as the clouds clear and the light of the stars and moon shine through. What we try to do is provide a bit of breeze, so humans get more glimpses of those nightlights. Just don’t forget we’re not the only ones at work here.” She tried to keep the accusation of out of her voice, but Charlie could still hear it. “The Devil has plenty of creatures at work too that seek to keep their vision clouded.”

“Well, I am not my father. I want to help my people so we can discontinue the cycle of death in Hell. I might not be perfect, but I’m going to try!” Charlie exclaimed as she stood up.

Holly looked up at her. “You have to be the most interesting demon I have ever met! Good for you, Charlie! There’s only one way to get good at anything! Let’s start with this guy.”

+++

Lucifer sat brooding in his den. All the lights were out, the curtains were drawn, and the only indication there was even anyone in the room was the small candle lit upon his desk. At the soft knock on his door, he glanced up to see his wife enter. He did not acknowledge her with words, but followed the sway of her hips with his eyes as she approached him.

“Luci…what’s wrong?” The Queen asked gently as she sat gracefully on the table in front of him. “You’ve been in here for hours.”

The King grimaced, a growl forming in his throat. “Ages, my treasure, it’s been **ages** since Heaven has sent such dignitaries to my kingdom. And they had the **_audacity_** to send _HER_.” His sharp teeth gnashed together as his jaw tightened. “Seeing her despicable face here in our home made me positively nauseous. And the worst thing about it? I was scared, my Lili, utterly, hopelessly terrified.” He sighed then, covering his face with a hand as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. Never one to admit weakness, Lucifer took solace in the comforting presence of his wife as he opened up to her.

Lilith moved to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around her husband as she tried to reassure him. She had not been present when Lucifer led his rebellion, but she had been there for the aftermath. The once proud seraph was broken, nearly dead – would have been if not for the pity and grace of their former Lord. It was gore-filled nightmare that caused her to shudder at the remembrance. The Queen ran a gentle hand through his hair. “She was pleasant enough to me when she visited, my love. Did she say or do anything when you or Charlie were alone with her?”

“No, nothing.” He said softly. “She never had been one to lord herself over others, never attacked first. You know she begged me to surrender when she met me at the high gate?” He scoffed. “She pleaded with tears in her eyes. Perhaps that’s why I underestimated her. I had laughed at her; thought she was trying to beg for her miserable life.” His eyes clouded over, “Now, I realize, she had been begging for _mine_.”

A dark look came over the King. Even in the inkiness of the room, Lilith could feel a shift in her lover. He was plotting something. “What is it, darling?” She asked.

“Come, my sweet,” Lucifer grinned to his wife as he changed the subject. “Use that sinful mouth in other ways.”

**XOXO**

She knew he wanted to distract her from her questions, but no succubus could turn down such an opportunity. Practically melting from his lap, allowing her voluptuous body to caress him as she slid down to her knees in front of him. Settling in between his thighs, she looked up at him through her dark lashes. “As you wish, my King.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, she undid his pants. He all but sprang to attention in her face once she was able to move aside his clothes. He was larger than his short height would give him credit for, and she hummed in delight as she ghosted her fingers over his tender flesh. Flicking her gaze up to him, she could see his hooded gaze and flush set to his porcelain skin. She watched him carefully ask she gently licked his tip; he gasped in response.

“You are enchanting, my love.” He sighed.

Taking her time, she licked up his entire length, circling her tongue at the tip with a quick suck to collect the beads of precum that already began to seep from him, before repeating the movement. All the while, her hands were not idle; one deftly ran soft fingertips over his balls while the other stroked the sensitive flesh just behind. The cock in her hand throbbed eagerly under her ministrations, and she suppressed a giggle at the way her husband squirmed underneath her, mumbling incoherently. It was adorable to her how easily she could undo him, though she’d never tell him so. 

“Pl-Please, Lili. You know I can’t take your delicious torture.”

Taking pity on him, she finally put him in her mouth, seductive eyes watching his face carefully. Black lips wrapped around him as she took him all the way into her throat, a loud moan escaping him as he was enveloped in her warmth. She bobbed her head up and down rhythmically as she hummed her pleasure, the gentle fingers on his testicles began a delicate massage as a soft blush stained her cheeks. Every time she came up, she made sure her tongue put pressure on the underside of his thick cock, causing the fallen angel under her to groan and grunt each time.

She had been about to release him to continue teasing, but suddenly she felt his hand in her hair, forcing her back down on his cock. Gagging slightly, she was surprised when he picked up the pace, viciously face fucking her. The unforgiving pace caused Lilith to put her hands on his thighs to steady herself, tears pricking her eyes as they stared at each other. Suddenly, he burst in her mouth, filling up her throat and mouth until his cum dribbled down the sides of her mouth. A devilish grin spread across his handsome face, seeing her beautiful face like this. “Come, dear…swallow it all for me.”

**XOXO**

Lucifer took in a deep breath, coming down from his high, his head resting on the back of his chair. “Seraphiel had best make good on her vow to keep Charlie safe. That will do for now.” Deep voice echoing in the closed room as his power flowed out of him as he relaxed.

Lilith wiped her mouth with her dainty hand as she stood. She shivered from the malicious aura her King was giving off. It both delighted and frightened her. She knew her husband well enough to know there was more going on in his mind than his daughter, but she thought better than to press him. Opting instead to simply sit across his lap and stroke his golden head that nuzzled lovingly to her shoulder, the Queen merely hoped that whatever it was didn’t keep him in this sulky mood for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Couldn't help but bully Alastor a little bit at the beginning of this one and we learned a little bit more about Seraphiel and Lucifer's past together. Charlie hears an angel wax poetic on good vs evil, what is the princess going to do with this info? First Heavenly mission is in the books! What else will come their way? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and wonderful comments. You keep me going and I am looking forward to taking you on a journey. ;) Your thoughts and feedback, as always, are appreciated.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	7. A Piece of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Husker grumbled loudly as he started putting away the liquor for the day. Angel had finally left; well, more was dragged away by Vaggie, and he had _thought_ he was going to be allowed a peaceful evening of drinking, until Alastor returned from his trip to Earth. The deer demon had sat down unceremoniously on a stool and immediately slammed his head face first into the wood bar, the sound of the collision echoing in the empty lobby. The bartender raised a long, red eyebrow but said nothing. He didn’t want to hear—

“ **Helping people** , Husker! That’s what those vile angels having me do! Charity!” The Radio Demon whined into the counter.

“Uh…listen…I really don’t fuckin’ care.” Husk groaned, but as suspected, he was completely ignored.

“People down on their luck, just _begging_ to take a deal from me and I had to,” he shuddered, “ _inspire_ them. This is whacky nonsense – what a waste of my valuable time!”

The cat demon realized the only way he was going to get out of this conversation was if someone else came to the bar. Looking around there was, of course, no one, so he kept his claws crossed the princess came back soon. She seemed to have an endless amount of patience for the red psychopath. He sighed.

“Why, I feel like I might just have to go find someone to torture to undo this…this act of _humanity_! Goes against everything I am!” Alastor complained as he sat up straight, fixing his hair. “Bourbon on the rocks please, my good man.”

Fixing the drink, Husk eyed him. “You’ve helped people before, drama queen. Just look at all the fuckin’ stuff you’ve done ‘round here.” He slid the tumbler to his boss.

“There’s usually something in it for me, Husker. Come now, you’re not that dim, are you?” He raised a condescending eyebrow as he took a sip.

Husk rolled his eyes and rubbed his paws over his face. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Suddenly an office door opened, and Charlie emerged. His large cat ears swiveled to her immediately.

“Oh, thank Christ.” The gambler mumbled. “Charlie, can you do something about this?” He gestured vaguely at Alastor, who looked irritated at being passed off.

The princess was positively glowing; clearly, she had taken much more kindly to the social work than the Radio Demon. She was swinging her arms happily, an envelope in one of her petite hands. Laughing musically at Husk’s appeal for help, she turned to her business partner.

“Come on, Al! We can debrief in your office.” When he looked at her skeptically, she waved the envelope at him. “We also got a message from Seraphiel.” She laughed again when he immediately stood.

“Don’t wait up, Husker, old chum!” He sang as he followed after Charlie.

“…crazy mother fucker.” Husk grumbled, smart enough to keep his voice low. He didn’t need that freakshow coming back, especially if he was in a murdering mood.

+++

They sat in a companionable silence, processing the pieces of news each had gathered during their respective missions. While Alastor was not truly interested in the progress that Charlie had made in understanding redemption, he listened dutifully. During their year together so far, he had found in her a true friend and confidant, almost as reliable as Rosie. So, he smiled and nodded during all the appropriate places while she shared what she had absorbed. When Alastor had relayed the information he had collected on Seraphiel, he watched her carefully. It was not his intention to upset her, but he felt it she had a right to know about Seraphiel’s involvement in her father’s disgrace.

The button-nosed princess leaned back in her chair, looking around the room as she thought. The Radio Demon had made the office his own, the floor and his desk a deep, mahogany wood, walls a bloodred, a few pieces occult knickknacks, and a mounted deer head for décor. She sighed as her eyes came back to her friend. “She was honest with me on what her position was in Heaven and how she was involved with Dad, but…I didn’t realize what that entailed. He must have done a lot of damage for Heaven to come so close to erasing him. Can we trust someone who could so easily destroy us?”

Her business partner tilted his head at her curiously. “Interesting for you to ask me that question, my dear. Were these not the same concerns your precious Vagatha pointed out to you when I showed up on your doorstep so long ago?”

Her dark eyes shot open in remembrance and she blushed in embarrassment. “Y-You’re right, Al. I guess the situation felt a little different, since it’s angels and my Dad, and UGH. Man, things have gotten weird so fast, haven’t they?” She grumbled as she sunk further into the seat. “But, if I’m being fair, she was very upfront and transparent with me with my questions. Definitely more transparent than you were.” Charlie grinned.

He laughed from his seat on the opposite side of the desk. “Darling, I believe I was quite honest with you in my intentions. Have I not been held up my end of the bargain and been helpful? And, why, these pathetic sinners have certainly provided a delightful flow of entertainment!”

Charlie giggled. “Yeah, yeah. I’m so excited to learn more from the angels and see what I can implement with our patrons. I’ve never felt so close to actually having a path to attaining my dream and helping my people!” She chimed as her dark eyes shimmered in delight. Looking over to him, she could see the placating smile he always wore when she spoke about redemption. If she hadn’t already been looking at him, she might have missed the brief glance he gave the envelope. She sat up in her chair and leaned over the desk, watching him closely with an impish grin. “You seem _awfully_ interested in Seraphiel, Alastor. What’s up with that, huh?”

The deer demon blinked owlishly back at her. “Sweetheart, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Any interest you perceive surely is to understand our new acquaintance.”

She wasn’t buying it; she had seen the way he looked at her. Over the years, Charlie had found that her succubus blood allowed her to inherently detect sexual energy around her, even if it wasn’t directed at her. Her mother had even taught her to hone it, so she could distinguish the energy between individuals and even how to feed off it, if she needed to; something she rarely did unless she was super fatigued, and no other option was around. Admittedly, these abilities had relatively few practical uses, but she found it had served to navigate situations where there might be hidden alliances. Charlie tried a new approach. “I was surprised when so few of the other angels had rosy cheeks like Dad and I.”

Alastor hummed as he leaned back in his chair, placing one hand in his lap and the other supporting his chin as he let his elbow rest on the chair. His smile widening, he responded. “Hmm, not all that surprising if you consider how diverse humans, especially demons, look. It would be rather boring if all angels were merely carbon copies of each other.”

“True! I didn’t see Metatron or Uriel’s ears, but I think Seraphiel’s elf ears are kinda cute.” She mused as her dark eyes narrowed to inspect his reaction. “I wonder if they’re merely aesthetic or if her hearing is super good. Wonder if they’re as sensitive as your ears?”

His ears twitched in reaction to her comment. He wondered if she meant sensitive from a hearing or touch perspective. Given how delightful her reactions had been to touch on her wings, he felt his fingertips twitching to touch the flesh of her ears to test the theory. Charlie tried to keep her smirk small, she could smell the lust on him. _Gotcha_.

“I wonder if she is seeing anyone. I mean, she probably has to beat off people with sticks!” She giggled.

Alastor’s smile morphed into a self-assured, lopsided grin. “She told me she hadn’t had any suitors in a while.”

“Oh? However did that come up?” She leaned back in her chair to match his posture, a twinkle in her eye when he quickly looked away from her, suddenly very interested in straightening his perfectly organized desk. Her tone went soft. “Al, I’m just teasing you. You know you can trust me, right?”

His bright red eyes met her dark ones. “Of course, sweetheart.” He picked up the envelope. On its surface was elegant, curved writing and written in gold were the names of the intended recipients: Charlie & Alastor. He realized it was the same penmanship that circled the floating portal in the office next to his.

“Seraphiel sure is pretty, huh?” She offered.

“Yes, indeedy! What a _dame_! I’ve never seen one made quite like that.”

Charlie giggled and rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t entirely sure you were interested in….that kind of thing, Al.” At his raised eyebrow, she continued. “You know…sex.”

“For a succubus, it’s quite adorable that you seem shy about saying the word.” Alastor chuckled. He considered her for a moment. “I have needs, like any man, but generally no. I am not overly interested in physical intercourse. However, there have been a few individuals who have caught my…attention; some who have generated a certain _passion_ within me.”

“And is Seraphiel one of those individuals?” Charlie asked, genuinely curious. Over their friendship, they had shared a lot about each other, but this was new territory. He has always been more of a loner when it came to relationships, so for Charlie, who wore her heart on her sleeve, it was almost unbearably exciting to bear witness to a genuine romantic interest in him.

He sighed, smoothing out his dress shirt and straightened his bowtie. Alastor knew Charlie already knew the answer, it was impossible to disguise sexual interest in front of a succubus. Still, he would try to preserve some of his dignity. “Perhaps.”

“Oh, Al! That’s so wonderful! I’ll be matchmaker for you!” He almost jumped out of his seat when Charlie let out a loud squeal.

“Please don’t.” He deadpanned. Trying to think of a way out to break Charlie out of current her course, he turned over the envelope in his hands. On the back, there was a gold wax seal with a crest stamp he assumed belonged to the current topic of conversation. “Let’s open this shall we, dear?”

Charlie was still bouncing in her seat, looking like she wanted to press on, but finally giggled at his flat look as she nodded. With a flick of his sharp claws, Alastor broke the seal and began reading aloud.

_Dear Friends,_

_I hope this message finds you in good health and spirits. Nimbus shared this morning’s events and I apologize for not providing earlier clarification on my messenger’s appearance. I can personally guarantee he is well trained and will bring you no harm; he has served me for a very long time. I am sorry for the scare he must have given you._

_Raphael and Camael shared with me that they will be sending representatives today to begin your service. I hope you are able to enjoy this experience, though I am sure it will be taxing at times. Below, I have provided a suggestion of dates for our monthly appointments. If it pleases you, I will return in two weeks’ time for our first formal conversation. At that time, we may discuss any changes to the schedule you may have. You may, of course, ring for me if you have any needs you have that arise._

_Please be well. Yours,_

_Seraphiel_

“Did you hear that, Al?” Charlie said cheekily as he raised an eyebrow. “You can ring her for any ‘needs’ you have that ‘arise’.” She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

She saw the barely-there blush on his gray skin before he covered his face in his hands. “Dear, there are times when I regret ever knocking on your door.” Charlie cackled.

+++

Heaven was, as expected, a beautiful sanctuary where human souls could enjoy peace everlasting. The temperature was always pleasant, with picturesque seasonal changes so residents could enjoy the wonders of nature. Bountiful fields of colorful flowers and vegetation littered some regions of the paradise, while other areas enjoyed thick forests or sprawling beaches. Ever accommodating, Heaven was designed to be a dreamland regardless of an individual’s preference.

As opposed to the nine rings of Hell, Heaven was primarily structured in three primary sections, each expansive circle floating over each other and connected by a single grand staircase that led all the way to up the throne of God. In its own way, despite the tranquil never-ending bliss and gentle peace surrounding Heaven, it remained structured and orderly. There were seven ranks of the Heavenly host set to manage the souls and protect the holy ground, split into three orders. The population of each order of angels reduced the higher the hierarchy, as the power wielded by each rank greatly surpassed that of the order below. Angels and archangels were monikers usually thrown around interchangeably, but in truth “angel” was more accurate a term for mortal souls that had ascended while “archangel” generally referred to beings that were born in Heaven.

Mortal souls were restricted to the lowest tier, though it was by far the largest, the limits of which it would take an angel days to travel from one end to another. It was also the most Earthlike, surrounded by a vast, beautifully decorated copper gate, with an abundance of space for angels to enjoy their afterlife the way they wished. This was also the jurisdiction of the lowest order of archangels, the Principalities, who were led by Haniel, who governed the east, and Netzach, who watched the west. Principalities were closest in composition to humans, wise and patient, and they were shepherds to the souls residing within the circle.

Floating far above, was the middle tier, its parameters guarded by tall, ornately adorned silver gates. Still massive, the section was home to most archangels, with unique blue, birch trees and purple lakes, it was eternally calm and serene. Here lived the fourth, fifth, and sixth orders of angels. Powers, the sixth order. were critical in defense against evil, with their abilities to restrain demons, but were also particularly sympathetic to humans wrestling with their vices. While their vigilance had faded slightly over the time since Lucifer, becoming more comfortable with each passing age of peace, they were dutiful in their protection of their people. Their leader, Camael, often sent them to Earth to try to counteract the influence the devil had over the living.

Virtues, the fifth order, had sometimes been referred to as elementals by ancient humans, using their connection with nature to encourage faith and miracles among mortals. Raphael, the chief Virtue, was a rather compassionate archangel, and had enthusiastically created the “prayer fulfillment department” several centuries ago to encourage more interaction with humans. Admittedly, not all the Virtues shared his excitement for the rebranding, but they never openly complained for fear of hurting their kind-hearted captain.

The fourth order of angels, were known as Dominions, led by Zadkiel, and were stewards of organization and efficiency within Heaven. It was their responsibility to ensure justice was carried out and the lower ranks of angels performed their duties. In recent years, some souls had begun calling them ‘middle management’ under their breaths. Having no concept of human corporations, they considered it good humor and found the phrase amusing.

It was high up in the clouds that the final tier floated, the smallest area by far, but full of ivory, pine-like forests, and the ground a luxurious blanket of incredibly soft white clouds. Surrounded by lavish, gold gates, it was here that the final orders of angels lived. Thrones were the third order and served as the gate keepers for any lower angels that wished to access God. After the rebellion, their leader, Zaphkiel, had grown overly strict, requiring a lengthy vetting process for any being to enter through the shining gates.

Cherubim were second highest and the only other rank with multiple sets of wings. Double-winged, their primary purpose was to protect the Almighty’s glory and name. Often they had been referred to as muses during the renaissance period, doing their utmost to spread hope and light to humanity. Uriel, who commanded the Cherubs, had been particularly successful in inspiring saints earning him the title of the “archangel of salvation”.

Those closest to God, and the highest among the Heavenly host were the Seraphim. Typically triple-winged and incredibly obedient, these archangels were responsible for God’s choir and served as guardians of the throne. They were also entrusted to lead the protection of the cosmos, especially areas close to Heaven. While they were few, their vast power allowed them to effectively fulfill all responsibilities assigned to them.

Before the uprising of Lucifer, it was rare for most of the archangels to see war. However, the top echelon had ever, since time immemorial, needed to sporadically engage threats to their kingdom waged from the space without. What they went to fight, they would never say, but it was in returning from one of these battles that Metatron finally found Seraphiel, flanked by two archangels. The skies were blushing with stunning pinks and purples, indicating the onset of night, and he had not seen her for three days. They looked tired and the seraphs with her appeared to be more beaten up than their leader, but all wounds would eventually mend in the healing waters of Heaven, so he said nothing of their condition as he floated over to his companion.

“Welcome home, Seraphiel!” He cheerily greeted, his dark beard flowing in the soft breeze.

She smiled as she folded her many wings to her back upon touching the surface. “Greetings, Metatron. What are you up to?” His gaze flickered to the arm that she gingerly cradled. Reaching forward, he ran his fingers down her arm with a soft flourish and a sling materialized. Seraphiel offered him a small laugh. “Thank you! You need not trouble yourself; a broken bone is nothing to mend, but your kindness is appreciated.”

Metatron smiled fondly at her. He was a rare angel, a human soul that had pleased God with his service so much that, in his death, he received special duties and permission to live amongst the highest circle of archangels. While all had been welcoming of him, it had been Seraphiel that made him feel at home. Initially, he had been in love with her, but ever the dutiful daughter, she refused a relationship with one so intertwined with their Lord. A ‘conflict of interest’ she had told him when she let him down as gently as she could. A strong friendship and bond had developed once his feelings had subsided and it was to Seraphiel that he shared all his drafts of history before placing them in his archives.

“You are welcome, my friend. Sister, I have been hunting you for a while! You are ever forgetful of anything unrelated to your duties and I came to remind you made an appointment with the Hellions to check in with them today. It has already been a few weeks since they started fulfilling their sentence.” He walked next to her as they moved to retire to their home, the pillar of the seraphs. It was a towering, mirrored structured; almost impossible to detect unless one knew were to look. Within was a spiraling, pearl staircase, with a few floors of rooms and, at the top, sat the throne of the Almighty. The lone suite next to the throne was Seraphiel’s, the last defense of the seat of God.

“My goodness! Thank you for the reminder! I will travel there anon.” She turned to look at him as she made to ascend the stair. “Would you care to join me for some tea before I leave?”

He laughed as shook his head, adjusting his spectacles. “No, no. We both know if I come up, we’ll lose track of time and you’ll miss your appointment entirely.” She joined in his laughter, the music of her voice making his heart sigh with fondness.

Seraphiel descended the few steps she had climbed, to lean up to give Metatron a loving kiss on his cheek. “You are right, as always, brother. Be well. I will see thee upon my return.”

+++

By the time Seraphiel manifested in the third office of Hazbin Hotel, it was already early evening. Her long, silky white-gold hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, falling in curls along her back, with a few pieces left out to frame her angelic face, her long pointed ears decorated with silver jewelry. She had opted for a baby blue halter dress, with matching heels, forgoing any blazer so the sling for her left arm would not be inhibited.

Exiting the third office, she was met with a surprising flurry of activity. Niffty was whizzing past her with another smaller demon who looked to be rather _fishlike_ as they carried cleaning supplies toward the hotel rooms. The moth demon was arguing with the tall spider demon, waving her arms around animatedly, while the cat demon with wings chugged aggressively at a liquor bottle. Seraphiel was disappointed in herself that she did not remember their names, but it had been a grueling few weeks, in her own defense. Hearing Charlie’s voice, she turned to see Hell’s princess descending the stairs, speaking to the two little goats who chauffeured them on her first day in Hell.

“Perfect! After that could you please st—Seraphiel!” The blonde smiled down to her as she finished her descent. “I almost forgot you were coming today!”

“Would you like me to come back another time? It seems you are busy.” She offered, gesturing behind her to the office with her good arm.

Noticing the sling, Charlie immediately changed her trajectory to land at her left side. “What happened? Are you okay?” She asked, concerned hands hovering over the angel’s suspended left arm.

“Quite okay, thank you for asking.” The seraph responded, noticeably avoiding the happenstance question. Redirecting the princess, she changed subjects. “What is going on here?”

“Weeeeell,” Charlie began, her smile growing to light up her face. “We have recently reached a milestone of 10 patrons! So we thought we would have a social tomorrow to get everyone mingling.”

The platinum-haired seraph nodded, taking in all the residents coming and going. “Congratulations on your success! Would you like help with anything?”

“Are you sure? With your arm?” She gestured toward the sling.

“Fret not about me, dear princess!” Seraphiel laughed musically, her voice echoing pleasantly. “There are other ways I can contribute besides manual labor. How about you show me the space where you plan to host your gathering?”

“Sure, come this way!” Charlie beamed, motioning the slightly shorter woman to follow, waving her arms theatrically. “Don’t judge just quite yet! I want to really spiff up the place.”

Leading her into one of the ballrooms, it definitely needed a little _spiff_. While over the year of partnership with Alastor, much of the hotel had become structurally sound, most of the decorative updates had been to the main lobby, common spaces, and hotel rooms. Reminiscent of an abandoned warehouse, the room had collected broken tables and chairs littered the floor, scraps of wallpaper peeling back in age, and a thick layer of dust and cobwebs gathering on nearly every surface. Large baroque chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, hinting at glory days long gone.

Blinking at the princess, who blushed in embarrassment, Seraphiel cleared her throat. “ _Technically_ , my check ins are designed to assess how you and Alastor are coming along with your field work and ensure you are both hale and whole. But I suppose your unfailing kindness deserves something in return. So!” She walked purposefully into the room, “Paint me a picture of what you would like to see and it shall be so!”

To demonstrate, Seraphiel gave a subtle jerk of her chin and the room came to life. Light burst vibrantly from the chandeliers, crystals casting a dazzling rainbow kaleidoscope onto the dance floor. Tables and chairs mended themselves as they flew around to nestle around the room, dusted and cleaned, looking almost brand new. Wood floors were shined almost to the point of reflection and gone were the cobwebs. Charlie’s eyes followed all the magical movements with sparkling eyes, bouncing up and down with her hands smooshing her cheeks.

“Oh my gosh! This is amazing!” Feeling a sense of deja vu, she laughed as she approached the angel. “This reminds me of when I first met Alastor.”

Zircon eyes glowed in amusement as she put on her best oversized grin, adjusting an invisible monocle. “Well, my dear, I aim to please!” Seraphiel laughed at her own horrible impression of the Radio Demon, but Charlie doubled over from her giggling fit. “Now, truly, describe your vision and we’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a glimpse of Heaven in this chapter. The actions of Lucifer so long ago left ripples that can still be felt today. What were Seraphiel and her seraphim fighting? Are Charlie's patrons going to make a little progress with the knowledge she gains? How much of this goodie-goodie nonsense can poor Alastor take? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a little heavy on the exposition side, but hopefully it was still enjoyable! Happy New Year everyone! Your comments and feedback are always appreciated. :)
> 
>  **SPECIAL NOTE** : [KadieBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadieBlue/pseuds/kadieBlue) here on AO3 (the magnificent artist that did a fanart of [Seraphiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947930/chapters/69174999#workskin)) is starting to take commissions! If you are interested, please consider checking out her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kadiedoesart_/) and DM her for details. She's super talented, so please give her some love!


	8. Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Red. He bathed in it. Screams, cries of mercy and anguish, a sweet symphony to his ears, like an opus he composed with each tear of his teeth, score of his claws, or squeeze of tentacles. Alastor was in his element. For a few weeks now he had been unwillingly been aiding Heaven to repent for his crime of murdering an extermination angel. He _loathed_ it, these kindnesses he was forced to give without recompense.

Delighting in his broadcasted torture and mayhem, he dove both arms into his current victim’s chest cavity, the warmth of flowing blood splashing upon his face causing his grin to turn maniacal in his sheer sadistic glee. Countless bodies surrounded him in the corner of Hell he had determined to be his playground for the afternoon, the radio waves humming with the hours of uninterrupted horror that had begun since the deer demon had manifested here, like a nightmare.

A rigid silence fell over the area like a heavy blanket, all demons still remaining in the area not daring to even breathe while he ate. Licking his bloody lips, the bright, feral light in his eyes finally began to settle into calm as the Radio Demon fed, keeping his final prey alive as long as possible while he devoured it. Reveling in the cannibalistic tase of deer, typically he preferred to hunt near his secluded home, the only pleasure he took from his current meal was the sheer panic it generated.

He stood slowly, his majestic antlers receding back as he came down from his murderous high. A loud snap of his fingers and he was presentable again, no remnants of flesh or blood lingering any longer on his person, his hair straightened from its previous disarray. He had been successful in refraining from most of his bloodier natures since joining the hotel, his darling demon belle distracting enough to his attention. Now, with his hands in their current state of shackled, thanks to Heaven, he had needed this to clear his mind.

As he strode confidently back toward the hotel, he was reminded of the light-haired angel that was due to visit today. It had truly been a lifetime ago when last a creature was able to generate _this_ particular type of hunger from him. He was nothing if not prideful and knowing his baser, animalistic needs drove him to someone so clearly enchanting, immaculate, and powerful had him congratulating himself as if he had already claimed her. Initially he had criticized himself for seeking a Heavenly paramour, but after a few weeks of dwelling on the thought, he relished the idea of so rare a catch. _Undoubtedly, she will be worth the hunt._

+++

When he finally crossed the threshold of the hotel, he first noticed the uncharacteristic emptiness for the time of day. The second thing he noticed was the music. Triumphant in its intensity, but not overwhelming. Not his style, though it seemed the longer he existed in Hell the more that seemed to be the case. Drawn to the music, like a moth to a flame, he sought it out, drifting after it as it carried him to one of the unused ballrooms of the hotel. Just as the opened doors came into his line of sight, he heard the singing.

Two vibrant voices rang out clear, so balanced in their harmony. One he was intimately familiar with, the siren that had originally brought him to this rehabilitation hotel, her childish whimsy a source everlasting entertainment. The second one was new to him, but it was stronger, more trained, supporting the first voice. Both were bewitching on their own, but together they were mesmerizing. As their song finished, he rounded the corner to take in the view, the next melody began. Slower, from unseen instruments, with a bit of a more Southern flare which piqued his interest like a whisper from his past home.

Hands behind his back, smile firmly in place, he could not help how his eyes widened in surprise. Deep, mahogany floorboards replaced the lighter, dull wood that had been present before. New decorative trim and mouldings now surrounded the parameter, detailed, silver wallpaper lined the walls and the ceiling looked right out of a Roman palace, blue skies with lifelike paintings of angels and humans interacting and watching those below. Briefly he wondered how so much work could have been done in a single afternoon, at least, without his assistance.

The entire population of the hotel was in the room, all beginning to change their cadence to the new tune. Moving to find a companion, they paired up, Vaggie, surprisingly, smiling up as she started swaying to the music with Angel. Husk, unsurprisingly, was one of the only ones not dancing, having taken a spectator role resting at one of the tables that had been moved away from the dance floor. As he looked toward the center of the hall, he realized why Vagatha had been left on her own for the moment.

**Downtown tonight, I saw an old friend, someone who**

**I used to take comfort from long before I met you**

Seraphiel swayed gently as she sang, Charlie’s slightly taller frame leading them as they danced together. The smile they shared brought a genuine one to the Radio Demon; two angelic beings unrestrained by their Hellish surroundings, the joy clearly infectious to everyone around them. His body responded to their song, pulling him deeper into the room.

**I caught a spark in his eyes of forgotten desire**

**With a word, or a touch, I could have rekindled that fire**

Charlie offered her sweet vocals to the next verse, as she spun the seraph out, gentle of her injured arm, before pulling her back. Watchful red eyes narrowed on the angel’s left arm and quickly scanned the rest of her body for injury. Seeing none, his agitation calmed, allowing himself to fall back into their enchanting rhythm.

**But old flames can't hold a candle to you**

**No one can light up the night like you do**

Their song merged here; the seamless blend of their lovely voices gave the demon pause, almost as if he, and the other miserable sinners present, were undeserving of their melody. It wasn’t _what_ they were singing, he realized, but rather _how_ beautiful they sounded. Unabashedly playful, pure, and emotional. They were captivating.

**Flickering embers of love**

**I've known one or two**

**But old flames can't hold a candle to you**

Tempted further into the room, he waited impatiently on the edge of the dance floor, eager to dance with them, though he realized he did not know _which one_. If he had asked himself before this moment who his chosen dance partner was, the answer would have been, unfailingly, Charlie. Now, watching the smooth, experienced movements of Seraphiel he realized he was now torn. Despite the rather country-sounding sounding ballad, the seraph moved with an otherworldly grace and he felt a familiar spark of desire rush through him whenever she was around.

**Oh yeah**

**Ooh ooh**

Indecisive, he decided he did not want to interrupt their moment. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, the glowing blue of Seraphiel’s reflecting off the deep, black pools of Charlie’s, as they expertly moved with each other. Seraphiel’s robin’s egg blue dress flowing with their dance, her legs sweeping as Charlie guided her into a turn. Their duet reminded Alastor of a music box his mother had when he was young, the two figures jumping to dance as soon as it was wound.

**Like sometimes at night, I think of old lovers I've known**

**And I remember how holding them helped me not feel so alone**

Charlie’s voice commanded the room, basking the residents in the unrestrained merriment she felt. His eyes watched her for a moment, allowing a fondness to fill him. This feeling was not foreign to him; he felt similarly when he looked at Rosie, Niffty, perhaps even Mimzy and Husk when they hadn’t irritated him. But, with Charlie there was a pureness that endeared her to him almost like a little sister. She was one of the rare ones with whom he could show a more tender side of himself.

**Then I feel you beside me and even their memories are gone**

**Like stars in the night lost in the sweet light of dawn**

Seraphiel’s answering call in verse drew red eyes to her. Her high ponytail of long, white-gold hair swayed with her shapely hips, the few wisps that decorated her face or had fallen from the tie’s hold had either been tucked behind a long ear or nestled between her generous breasts. The feelings inspired by this beauty were decidedly not familial and he could feel his smile morph to a devilish grin as he continued to drink in her figure.

**But old flames can't hold a candle to you**

**No one can light up the night like you do**

**Flickering embers of love**

**I've known one or two**

**But old flames can't hold a candle to you**

Pressing together, the two women continued to lift their voices in song. With how close they were and the rather romantic nature of the ditty, he was surprised the moth demon hadn’t charged in. Then again, he couldn’t very well expect her to treat Seraphiel with the same hostility he received. She was a literal angel sent from on High and he, well, he understood the demoness’s initial reaction to him, even if he’d never admit as much to her.

**But old flames can't hold a candle to you**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh oh, oh yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**Old flames can't hold a candle to you**

**Can't hold a candle to you**

Wandering slowly to the conclusion of their melody, they added amusing flourishes and vocal runs to the final notes, repeating the refrain several times before finally ending with a dramatic dip, Seraphiel held carefully with her injury, but in the arms of an ever-trustworthy Charlie. Lifting back up, both laughed breathlessly at each other, complimentary flushes in their cheeks, the music changing to a fun tune to allow the others to keep dancing. Turning to leave the dance floor, both angels caught his eyes and he preened to so easily capture such divine attention.

When a sinner, unknown to Alastor, likely a new patron, approached Seraphiel for a dance, his permanent smile fell a little as she smiled and graciously returned to the dancefloor with him. Burning holes into the vile creature’s back, the Radio Demon made a mental note to flay the man alive for daring to touch _his_ game. Possessive jealousy thrummed through his body, despite the amicable smile he plastered on his face as his business partner approached.

“There you are! Where’ve you been, Al?” Charlie greeted, still winded from her song and dance with the chief of the seraphim. She followed his line of sight and let out a bark of a laugh so loud it startled him to look at her. “C’mon Al! You agreed a long time ago you’d refrain from killing our patrons. Besides, I hope you didn’t look at _me_ like that.” Charlie shivered in mock fear.

He smiled down at her, the tightness in his grin softening. “Never to you, my dear.” Gesturing at the ballroom, he straightened. “Now, tell me. What’s all this then? You’ve made remarkable progress for a mere six hours or so!”

Crossing her arms over her chest, salmon jacket long discarded on a chair, her cuffs rolled to the elbows, suspenders at her sides, most likely to allow for freer movement. “Hey, I can get stuff done if I put my mind to it!”

“Never have I doubted _that_ , darling!”

She grinned happily up at him. “Seraphiel did most of the heavy lifting, if I’m being honest.”

At the mention of her name, bright, red eyes found their way back to her form. “Speaking of the little devil, what happened to her arm?” He asked with a jerk of his chin toward the angel.

Charlie sighed. “She wouldn’t tell me. Changed the subject as soon as I mentioned it. But, she did say she was feeling fine and not to worry about it.” Shrugging, she followed his gaze, her doe-like eyes filling with concern.

He hummed a non-committal response as he allowed himself to enjoy the shape of her as she moved, pointedly trying to ignore the intimate way the despicable cretin held her close. Turning his attention back to his current companion, he offered a wide, toothy grin. “I am almost insulted you did not wait for me to kick off your dance party, sweetheart! Had you and Seraphiel been anything less than stunning together, I would have had to break up this whole thing!”

The sound of her laughter brought a genuine smile to his face as he chuckled along, ever-attentive studio audience joining in. “It actually wasn’t intentional, I swear!” She said between puffs of giggles. “After we re-decorated, I got caught up in the moment and—”

“How _very_ unlike you, dear.”

“Hush! You’re one to talk! _Anyway_ ,” she laughed. “I started singing, Seraphiel joined in and gave us some music. Apparently, everyone else heard the commotion and we’ve been here ever since.”

“Well, I’m out done! It never seems like anyone is ever interested in joining in **our** musical numbers.” He mocked a disappointed pout, as well as one can with a cheeky grin, pulling more giggles from his blonde business partner.

“To be fair, she is… _slightly_ more approachable than you, Al.”

“I’d argue perhaps just as deadly though, my dear!” He chirped.

“Hmmm, perhaps.” Considering him in a sidelong glance, she realized his focus had been pulled to the dance floor again. “I’d ask you to dance, Al, if I didn’t have the distinct feeling you were waiting for a different partner. Now _I_ feel wounded!” Placing a hand over her breast and the other over her forehead, she dramatically sighed, feigning offense.

Chuckling at her theatrics, he took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. They fit together with a practiced ease, enjoying each other’s company as they twirled, kicked, and swayed in time to the music. Comfort seeped into his tired bones as he danced with his adorable partner, the embrace of her unconditional acceptance and friendship a warmth he’d forever treasure. She giggled as he dipped her at the end of the song, raising her arm to drag along the floor to add her touch of flair. Smiling as he righted her, he could not stop himself as his red gaze swept across the floor for the angel he’d like to have in his arms.

“Marvelous!” Seraphiel said breathlessly from behind him, causing both demons to spin around in surprise. “You know, this is a rather good sign, I think, Charlie!” Blue eyes regarding all the sinners enjoying themselves in the updated ballroom.

“Um, what is?” The blonde asked, following her gaze as if that would reveal the answer.

“That so many mortal souls have sought out your hotel!” Such pure approval radiated from her smile that Charlie smooshed her hands to cheeks in her happiness. As the seraph caught her breath, she ran her good hand down her body, smoothing out her dress, Alastor’s eyes subtly following the movements, lidded eyes appreciating the delicious curves on display. “Now that Alastor has arrived, would you two like to conduct our meeting?”

“My, I do hope you’re joking, sweetheart!” The demon protested, reaching a hand gently around her waist to pull her against him, chuckling at her soft ‘whoosh’ of surprise as her right hand landed on his chest to steady herself. From this angle he couldn’t help but appreciate how her large cleavage pressed against his chest, the view pulling his smile into a wolfish grin. “I will take personal offense if you do not grant me the pleasure of a dance.”

Seraphiel gazed up at him curiously, a cobalt blush flush painting her face charmingly. Berating herself for how her heart sped up as he held her close, she tore her eyes away to gather her thoughts. _How does he manage to keep catching me by surprise?_ Opening her pinkened lips to speak, she was interrupted when Vaggie joined them.

“Hey, …uh, could I make a request?” Vaggie mumbled, wrapping her arms around one of Charlie’s. With a nod from the seraph, the moth dipped her head to hide her face as she blushed. “Could..um, could you do ‘nother slow song? I wanna dance with Charlie.”

With the look of adoration Charlie immediately gave her partner, Seraphiel’s eyes softened and with a brief glance at the ceiling, the music changed to a softer tune. Alastor raised his eyebrow questioningly, but Vaggie grinned in appreciation, pulling her girlfriend into the center of the dance floor.

“Not from your lifetime, I’m afraid.” the angel smiled at his confusion, her beautiful eyes apologetic. Admiring the couple, Vaggie had already placed her head on Charlie’s shoulder, the taller demoness holding her lovingly. “They’re so wonderful together, aren’t they?” She sighed wistfully.

“Darling, you would be hard pressed to find me appreciating anyone else in your company.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes, though he could see how her blue flush darkened.

Turning to face him, she offered her good hand, her face an open invitation. Silently he took her hand, his other resting on her hip as he began leading her into a dance. While not the music Alastor usually danced to, he supposed it presented a good excuse to get closer to the mysterious angel and was most assuredly more accommodating of her injury than the livelier tunes he usually enjoyed. Spinning her away slowly, he took her in, from her graceful movements to the way her face lit up with happiness at the dance. She was similar in countenance to Charlie, but classier, more matured and confident, unafraid to use her power. He knew very little about her, but she was hypnotizing.

“Your duet with our dear Charlie was magnificent, sweet nightingale.” He praised as he watched her point her toes at the end of her twirl. “Perhaps you would do me the honor the next time you visit.”

Returning back to him, Seraphiel allowed her eyes to focus on her dance partner. High cheekbones, grey skin, and dazzling red eyes molded his devilishly handsome face. In Heaven she was constantly surrounded by beautiful beings, but there was something about this demon, this mortal soul that held her interest. Though it would be brief, she would allow herself to enjoy this moment. His chin length red and black hair moving ever so slightly, following their movements, the large ears atop his head honed on her and the music she generated, and she found she was incredibly tempted to reach out to touch him.

“As you wish, Alastor.” She agreed, gracing him with a dazzling smile. “You are an amazing dancer. Would that you returned sooner. I would have enjoyed the opportunity to spend more time in your company.”

Like a peacock, he basked in her praise, his smile turning toothy in satisfaction. Lingering notes of the romantic song settled in the air as the angel allowed the song to finish, her dance partner holding her close in his arms. Butterflies released in her stomach, feeling very aware of how she panted against his neck, her body pressed into his as she tried to catch her breath from hours of uninterrupted dancing. She stirred as if to move away, but she found her escape blocked by his arm around her waist. Raising her head, her eyes met his, though she could not decipher his thoughts through his enigmatic smile.

“You are full of wonderful surprises, little dove.” He cooed, releasing her hand to cup her cheek, smirking when she batted her eyes, looking away bashfully. Sliding his hand down her cheek, he tipped her chin back up to him. He leaned in, attempting to take control back of her attention, they both felt a hand on their arms as Charlie cut in.

“Sorry to interrupt,” and she did shoot Alastor a particularly apologetic look, “but it’s getting late and we’d better get this meeting over with so we’re not up super late. I promised Vaggie we’d have a movie night.” She looked longingly over her shoulder at her precious girlfriend.

Separating herself from the tall demon, she tried to hide her disappointment as she regarded the blonde demoness. “Of course. As you wish, princess. This should not take long.”

+++

Charlie’s office was much cozier than Alastor’s, with inviting pastel yellow wallpaper, the chestnut floorboards giving warmth to the space. She had pushed her disorganized piles of paper to the side of her desk when they entered. True to Seraphiel’s word, the meeting only lasted ten minutes or so, as both demons had already demonstrated their health and wellbeing, taking very little time to confirm the ongoing monthly schedule of her visits.

“Is that it?” Charlie asked, doing her very best to not seem impatient.

Laughing sweetly, Seraphiel nodded and stood. “It is. Pray, do not feel the need to linger on my account. I am more than capable of seeing myself out.”

Rising to meet her, the princess waved her arms in the air. “Oh, um, you don’t have to leave. Maybe you could stay here and keep Alastor company?” Looking eagerly between them, clearly attempting to give the Radio Demon some queues. He rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt at matchmaking. The angel merely tilted her head, blinking in confusion. “Okay, well, um, GOOD NIGHT!” The princess shouted awkwardly as she robotically left the room.

“She is an interesting one, isn’t she?” Seraphiel laughed, turning to face Alastor, sitting on the edge of the desk. Experimentally, she flexed the fingers on her left hand. Finding no tension, she moved to extend her elbow, wincing only slightly.

Raising an eyebrow, the demon watched her. “Are you in pain, dearest? However did you hurt yourself?”

Humming softly to herself, seeming to accept the recovery of her limb, she removed her sling. “Nothing you need to worry about, I assure you. A few shattered bones are simple enough to heal, but I’d rather not waste the energy and let it heal on its own. We heal quite quickly.”

He stood and towered over her, eager to see if he could press the pretty dame for answers. “I certainly do not mind worrying about it, sweetheart.”

Gazing up at him, her glowing eyes curious, but her pink lips curling into a secretive smirk as she stood. She stretched, arms high above her head, allowing the male to openly gaze at her. “I don’t suppose you would mind if I ate something?”

The Radio Demon didn’t answer immediately, his eyes watching how the hem of her light blue dress rode high on her smooth, porcelain thighs. Realizing she was waiting for a response; he turned and offered her an arm. “Come this way, my darling. Let me see what I can whip up for you.” A small hand rested on his elbow and as he turned red eyes down to her blue ones, he realized how hungry he was, though it had nothing to do with food.

+++

In the late evening of Hell, Alastor and Seraphiel settled down in the kitchen. The Radio Demon had leaned against the sink, his jacket hanging over a chair, the cuffs of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows as he dried his hands on a towel. His angelic companion had already tucked into the meal he prepared with an appreciative smile. It was nothing glamorous, some scrambled eggs and fruit, since she had requested something light, but she had showered him with praise as though he had served ambrosia. His mic staff was in the corner playing quiet jazz tunes while they chatted.

“It really isn’t _so_ bad, is it?” Seraphiel giggled, voice echoing slightly in her mirth, as she brought her empty plate over to the sink, eyes glowing with amusement.

“Darling, I’m in Hell for a reason.” He grinned down to her as she began washing her dishes next to him. “I’m far more skilled at murder than charity work.”

She hummed her response, setting her work to the side, she reached out to take the towel from him. “Is that why you lashed out Metatron? You were displeased with your punishment?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he considered her. She was head shorter than him, petite, though with a succulent figure; yet there was an unshakeable confidence there, command over everything around her. He knew without a doubt in his mind that she was not afraid of him, and likely not of anything else in Hell. He wasn’t sure why, but that thought endeared her to him. The Radio Demon caused all around him to cower, even his friends if he was unhinged enough. “Yes, I was ‘displeased’. Though, I was also curious; how an angel would hold up against my power.”

Seraphiel set the towel aside and leaned against the counter too, mirroring his posture. “It would not have ended well.”

He chuckled, side-eying her. “Do you have so little faith in your friend that–“

“For you.”

Her easy dismissal touched his pride and he bristled. “My dear, you certainly seem sure of his abilities. Why, you’ve never even seen me in action!”

“My apologies if I bruised your ego, Alastor.” She chuckled softly as she turned to face him. “I feel the power within you; it is impressive, especially for a mortal soul. Metatron is mortal soul as well, so it would be interesting indeed to see you two fight. However,” her tone turned eerily serious before he had time to bask in her compliments. “I would have erased you well before you even got close to reaching him.”

Turning to face her as well, his hip pitched against the sink, his bright eyes took her in. “Well, sweetheart, perhaps the void might not be so bad, if you were the last thing I were to see.” He relished the way she immediately turned away shyly, looking at him from the side.

“My goodness, you are quite the charmer, aren’t you? You also seem fond of using terms of endearment. Would you prefer I use them too? Call you ‘my darling’?” Her question was clearly meant in genuine curiosity, but his ears twitched in his pleasure of hearing the words.

“Only if you wish, little dove.” He offered, an attractive close-lipped smile spreading on his face. She turned her eyes away quickly, but he saw the dusting of blue blushing across her cheeks.

“You have called me that before – ‘dove’. And this evening you said I was a ‘nightingale’.” She laughed looking over her shoulder at him. “I may have wings, but I am not a bird, you know. Perhaps I should refer to you as a buck or a stag?” His lips went wide with a toothy smirk when he realized she was trying to flirt with him.

Pushing himself away from the sink, Alastor moved to face her, leaning in until his arms were on either side of her, caging her between his body and the kitchen counter. The blue in her cheeks darkened, but her smile remained, an unhidden challenge there. Lowering his face to hers, his bangs falling into his eyes, he watched her expression closely. “You may call me whatever you desire.” His eyes lowered to her full lips, mere inches away now.

Seraphiel’s eyes were wide as her eyes darted across his face. She was self-aware enough to know she was attracted to the tall, charming demon, but she was unsure of his intentions. It had been ages since anyone displayed such interest in her and never before had she been with a mortal soul. But he was oh, so close to her, his lips a breath away. “And you, Alastor? What is it you desire of me?”

A dark chuckle was her only answer as he took her in a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was surprised at how soft his lips were. Most of him seemed like jagged, hard lines, from his muscles to his razor teeth, but his lips... _So gentle and warm_. Seraphiel sighed softly as she melted to him, bringing her hands tentatively to cup his cheeks. It had been so very long since anyone had given her this type of affection.

Her caress caused him to flinch in surprise and when he slid his eyes open, he could see her pulling away from him, nervous that she had done something wrong. _That will not do._ He would not let her get away now that she had allowed him this close and he chased her lips, wrapping his hands around her wrists, guiding them back to his face. When his lips found hers again, he was more insistent and he growled softly in pleasure when she yielded her mouth to him, his tongue sliding in to explore. She tasted sweet, but succulent, and he eagerly drank to savor more of her. One of his sharp teeth nicked her lower lip and he eagerly lapped at her tangy angelic blood, enjoying how the honeyed flavor washed over his tongue, tilting his head for better access. His arms came around her luscious figure, one hand dangerously low on her back, the other behind her head to prevent her from pulling away again.

Time stood still and Seraphiel realized that she hoped this would never end, so enamored was she with his attention. She almost felt ashamed of herself, how she must seem to him with how easily she surrendered to him with soft sighs, like a virginal young girl that had never been kissed. Lost in the moment, she slid her hands through his hair, her fingertips grazed something incredibly soft on either side of his head. Immediately he pulled away from her lips, groaning loudly before canting his head forward to the crook of her neck, still holding her tightly. Curious, she blinked up and began to rub his ears gently.

“Darling…” He said, his voice thick with lust. “You best not do that unless you’re prepared for the consequences.” 

She shivered when she felt his lips and breath along the tender skin of her neck. “What are the consequences, _darling_?” She teased as she continued petting.

Her legs buckled when he bit into her neck, a shocked gasp tearing from her throat. Catching her under her upper thighs, he set her on the kitchen counter, stepping in between her legs. She moaned sweetly as he lapped at the wound and he would have marveled at how very sensitive she was, if he wasn’t currently losing his composure from her hands on his delicate ears. Digging his fingers into her hips, he brought her lower body closer to grind against her core and it was that action that finally tore her hands away as she whined, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. When he pulled his head away from her neck, he was rewarded with the sight of her heavily blushing face, swollen lips and her large chest rising and falling with the effort of catching her breath. _Delicious._

“I thought you wanted to know the consequence, _ma chérie_.” He leaned his forehead against hers.

“Surely you do not mean to bed me, Alastor?” Her voice was breathless when she responded, and it required some self-control to not claim her in another kiss.

Leaning forward to whisper seductively, he was pleased to find her ears similarly responsive as his own as she melted against him. “You may be surprised at what I would be willing to do to you, Seraphiel.” Something about the way his staticky Trans-Atlantic accent said her name, for the first time she realized, had her brain fogging over in desire.

“Um…as hot as it would be to see Deer Daddy make a mess of ya, we do put _food_ on that counter.”

They both turned to face Angel Dust, who was wearing a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. Seraphiel’s face was alight with blush as she struggled to appear composed. Alastor wasn’t faring much better, a slight red tint high on his cheekbones.

“Angel, you miserable sinner, to what do we owe this pleasure?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let his other hand rest on the counter behind Seraphiel.

“Hey, don’t get pissy with me!” Angel huffed, setting Fat Nuggets on the ground. “I came to use the kitchen for its _intended_ purpose, ya know, and get a snack.”

Upon seeing the tiny animal, the angel slid off the table and immediately fell to her knees, the little pig oinking cutely as it walked up to her without hesitation. Looking up to the tall spider, she asked, “Would you mind terribly if I pet him?” Angel gave her a dismissive wave to go ahead as he squared off with the deer demon. She happily ignored their argument while she gave the tiny pig love and attention. When it crawled into her lap, she sighed happily, picking it up as she stood, rubbing its tummy and speaking to it gently all the while.

“Excuse me, but I had better be going and Mister Nuggets is hungry.” Seraphiel chimed as she interrupted the two demons.

Angel looked down at her as he collected his pet. “Ya said it, toots. Ya heard the lady, Smiles.” He grinned victoriously at the Radio Demon.

Alastor looked like he was about to say something, but Seraphiel was already on her way out of the kitchen. He leveled the spider with a glare, eyes glitching ever so slightly, as he collected his cane and jacket. By the time he caught up with the archangel, she was already opening the door to the third office with the key Charlie had given her. She looked over her shoulder to give him a soft smile as he silently followed her in, though she raised an eyebrow when he closed the door behind him.

“I really do need to go, Alastor. Thank you,” she smiled coyly, “for everything.”

He leaned his lanky form against the door, his toothy smile arrogant. “Come now, not even a goodbye kiss?” His eyes flicked over her face to her neck, disappointment seeping into his smile when he realized the wound there had already healed. He had hoped to send her back properly marked.

Her musical laugh motivated him to offer a more genuine smile as she moved closer, leaning up to kiss him chastely on his cheek. Turning to leave, she squeaked _rather unprofessionally_ she scolded herself, when he gripped her arm to bring her back around and tilted her chin up to meet him in a searing kiss, arm securely around her waist. Pulling away slightly, he looked down at her adorably surprised face. He smirked. “Good night, my little dove. Do try to come back soon.”

Bringing her hands up to her cheeks to try to calm her blush, she looked at him with mock irritation. “Such arrogance. Behave or I will send Nimbus to wake you up in the morning.” She giggled at his scandalized face. “Good night, Alastor.” And with that, she turned, fading into an after image until nothing remained.

The Radio Demon grinned to himself, pleased with the progress he’d made with the sweet vixen. Whistling to himself, he left the office and, deciding it was too late to return to his own home, began to make his way to his suite for some well-deserved rest, trying to focus his mind on the body of the luscious angel instead of the impending charity work that was undoubtedly waiting for him in the morning.

From a dark corner of the hall, a pair of small, glowing red eyes watched him carefully. Once he was out of sight, silently it slithered silently along in the dark, dipping under the door of the third office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our resident Radio Demon was indulging himself throughout most of this chapter it seems. Charlie and Seraphiel taking time to bond. Something insidious lurking in the shadows; what could it mean? what's Heaven got in store for our sinners? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Song Referenced: "Old Flames", 1980, [Specifically performance with Dolly Parton & Kesha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKJvvjONMW8). 🎶 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


	9. Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> **NOTE: NFSW story pieces are between the “XOXO”. Please skip over these if the content makes you uncomfortable.**

Exhaustion, like a weight, settled on the princess’s lithe frame, a tiredness that she couldn’t seem to shake. Over the past two months they had been able to keep some semblance of balance and, through her Heavenly assignments, she was starting to learn how to guide mortal souls onto better paths. Completely focused on her dream, she integrated all she could to help her sinner patrons. Admittedly, there with mixed results. It seemed as though living souls were much easier to sway between right and wrong, more so than those already condemned to Hell. But she was nothing if not determined! Like a shepherd leading her flock, she would lead her people to redemption!

Since the impromptu dance party, though, the frequency of the field missions had increased, almost to a daily occurrence. That might have even been manageable if the hotel wasn’t so active, even garnering a few new patrons; their total now at 15. Hotel responsibilities were beginning to conflict with her Heavenly sentence and at the end of the day she began to wonder how she would have time to do everything. At her wit’s end she began to cede more and more administrative duties to Alastor so she could have time to spend with her ever-growing list of redemption seekers, but she could see the lines of stress on her business partner too, even if he would never admit it.

Struggling to pay attention in the current group therapy session, her dark, tired eyes slid over the faces of her guests. Once they had gotten into double digits, they had started hosting more times for therapy, completely voluntary so demons could go at their own pace, and it mean there were only a handful attendees today. Her gaze flitted slowly across the faces. There was Anton, a curious demon made more of gas than physical body, having died in 1986 in the Chernobyl nuclear accident. He had joined the hotel a little over four months ago and had become a shadow to their resident mad scientist, Baxter, who was seated next to him. Next to them was a tall, lanky demoness by the name of Hana who closely resembled a skeleton with how translucent her skin was, and her black hair was stringy and sparse. While she had not shared her date or cause of death, Angel had started a rumor she died in a well, due to her similarities with a scary movie he liked called “The Ring.” The one standing now was a face unfamiliar to the princess.

“H-Hi, I’m Pepper.” The newest redemption seeker was a small demoness with large brown eyes and curly brown hair. Almost as small as Niffty, but with far less confidence, it was no wonder she had ended up in the hotel, likely having been bullied or manhandled out of any other shelter.

“Hi Pepper, I’m Vaggie. Glad to have you with us. Now, who would like to start off today?” As chatter began amongst the group, the blonde felt an appreciative smile pull at her lips. More times than she could count, Charlie felt grateful to her ever-patient lover. Vaggie knew it wasn’t by choice that Charlie so often had to be away from the hotel, and so she had taken it upon herself to oversee patron activities to make sure the sinners didn’t slip, knowing full well they were most important thing to Charlie.

As the patrons all began sharing different experiences they had had over the week, branching all the way from general grievances and complaints to sincere reflections and epiphanies, the princess did her best to be attentive. Her doe eyes often fell to the new guest. Pepper seemed nice enough, even eager when she had arrived and signed up for this second chance, but there was something about her that tugged at Charlie, almost as if the goat’s attention wasn’t focused on what was happening, her brown eyes darting all over the hotel as if she was looking for something. In her weary state, the princess just chalked it up to her being in a strange new place and unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Gentle shaking had her eyes snapping open, her head whirling about when she realized she had fallen asleep, looking over to see a patient Vaggie. A sheepish glance around the small room indicated the meeting was over.

“Ngghh! Vaggie, I’m so sorry!” Charlie groaned, hanging her head in her hands. “I can’t believe I fell asleep right in the middle of group therapy! I hope I didn’t make anyone feel like they weren’t important.”

Wrapping her arms lovingly around her girlfriend, Vaggie laughed softly. “I can believe it! You’ve been going non-stop for a long time, babe. You need to rest.” Tucking a gold strand behind the blonde’s ear as she pulled back, the moth smiled. “Everyone understands. Go up to bed early. I’ve got it from here.”

Smiling appreciatively as they stood, Charlie kissed her love’s cheek, walking hand in hand from the small meeting room toward the lobby staircase. “You really are too good to me, Vaggie. I love you so much!”

“ _You’re_ too good for any of these sinners.” The silver-haired demoness corrected, bite in her tone but a smitten smile on her face.

Kissing her partner once on the lips, she finally released Vaggie’s hand. “I’m going to let Al know I’m heading to bed, just in case he needs me.” When it looked like her girlfriend might raise a fuss, she continued. “I promise I’ll be in and out. I’m too exhausted for anything else.”

There was fight in Vaggie’s determined features, but she knew the princess was truly teetering on the edge of falling asleep on her feet and decided to let it go. “Okay, but be quick.”

With a nod and another kiss, Charlie turned from her love to travel the short distance to the three offices that lined the wall. After knocking politely on Alastor’s door and hearing nothing, she grinned to herself before stepping to the third office and opening it. Before the door could even close behind her, Nimbus had approached her, wagging his thick fluffy tail, orange eyes seemingly pleased to have found someone to interact with. Laughing, she got down on her knees to squish the wolf’s dark face. “Hewwo, Nimbus!” She said cutely, rewarded with a happy lick on her cheek from the creature.

Glancing behind the animal, she saw Alastor seated on the desk. For three days in a row, she had caught him in the office in some sort of Mexican standoff with the large messenger wolf. He was able to save more and more of his dignity with each encounter, but, if the tense rigidness was any indication, he was still not very comfortable with its presence.

“Good afternoon, my dear! What brings you here?” The Radio Demon hummed, doing his best to play off his obvious discomfort.

Smirking, she gave the wolf a few more pets before standing. “Was just coming to tell you I’m turning in. Seeing as you’re having some good bonding time with Nimbus, I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

“I insist you come back this instant!” Was the rather shrill response as Charlie turned to leave, an evil cackle tumbling from her.

“Stop ringing the damn bell if you don’t want the dog to come, Al! What are you going to do if I’m not here one day to rescue you?” She gasped out, trying her best to speak around her giggles. Taking a seat in one of the armchairs in the room, she opened her arms to the wolf, who obediently came to sit between her legs for more affection.

“You would take **its** side, wouldn’t you, darling?” Alastor accused, voice clipped in irritation. “Besides, if we must continue at this rather incessant pace of _charity work_ , then I would like to at least enjoy the **one** benefit that comes along with all this nonsense.”

“She’s clearly busy, Al. If you had a _legitimate_ reason for reaching out to her, I’m sure she would have come visit. But we keep having to send Nimbus back with ‘False Alarm – Alastor was Bored’ messages.” As if to reiterate the princess’s point, the wolf turned its big, dark head to the demon perched on the desk with a loud ‘woof’ of agreement, its orange eyes seeming to light up in mirth when radio dials appeared in the deer demon’s eyes and his hands shot in the air defensively.

“ **You** stay out of this, fiend.” Alastor snarled.

Charlie laughed again, gave the wolf a hug and nodded, watching as it drifted away, disappearing back to Heaven. With a tired sigh she stood, holding her hand out expectantly to Alastor, who nimbly dismounted from the desk to take her hand as she led him out of the office. Once the door was secure, she gave his hand a friendly squeeze before yawning. “I’m going to bed. Night, Alastor. Try not to cause any more trouble, okay?”

Red eyes lit with mischievousness. “No promises, my dear!”

+++

Surrounded in the quiet of the early morning, Charlie allowed herself to bask in the promise of a new day. Her agenda today was filled with one-on-one therapy sessions where each resident would take time reflecting on their deeds. Through these stories she would not only hopefully be able to identify the sins that led them to Hell, but also would help her formulate a personalized plan with the virtues they should strive to focus upon. Vaggie had spent days helping her come up with the strategy and she with all the extra sleep she enjoyed from the prior night, sheer excitement was now running through her.

A rustle in the sheets had her dark eyes gliding over to her still-sleeping girlfriend and she allowed herself a lovesick sigh. What would have become of her dream had it not been for the constant, unconditional support she received from her little moth? Smiling impishly to herself she cuddled the bundle in her bed, wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist while a deviant hand slid up her leg to the apex of her thighs.

**XOXO**

“Mmmnnn, Charlie…” Vaggie moaned, her voice deep from slumber.

Leaning to whisper in her ear, the taller demoness smiled. “Good morning, Vaggie.” As she began to slide her fingers under her nightgown and along the uncovered heat of the moth demoness, she ducked her head to nip and lick at her tender neck.

“Ah! I—I thought you were wanting..mnnn, to get an early start today?” The protest was not sincere and she opened her legs further to give her lover better access.

Taking the hint, Charlie slid the two digits playing along Vaggie’s slip and dipped them into the moist center of her beautiful girlfriend, her thumb pressing slow circles on her clit, causing the smaller demoness to cry out again. “I do, but I just want to give you a special ‘thank you’ for all you do for me. I love you, babe.”

Motivated by the soft sighs of her darker skinned paramour, Charlie lifted herself onto her knees so she could hover over the moth. Slowly, and with her free hand, she removed Vaggie’s nightgown, quickly lowering her head to suck reverently on an exposed nipple. Pinching the other, she began to lavish her girlfriend’s chest with devoted attention, reveling in the gasps and mewls she was able to pull from her. The princess had been with demons and demonesses alike, but there was just something about her sweet moth that made her heart sigh with an enamored fondness.

Like a finely tuned instrument, the princess played her fingers into her girlfriend at a steady pace, making sure to continue sucking and pinching at her nipples to fully stimulate her lover. Without breaking stride with her rhythmic fingering, her free hand continued massaging one peak while her mouth began tugging at a nipple gently with her teeth, careful of her fangs, gently flicking the tip every so often with her tongue.

The beauty beneath her squirmed and writhed in delight. Vaggie was as eager to give as she was to receive, but oh, there was just something about being at the mercy of her beautiful succubus that made her toes curl. Silver hair fanned out over the sheets and pillows, one hand winding in golden tresses while the other raised to her mouth where she bit at her knuckles to keep from screaming.

At first, Vaggie thought she had still been in a dream, but at the sharp fangs at her breasts she was now very awake, and uncomfortably needy. She was lucky, she thought, to be with such a stunning beauty; that she was a succubus and near insatiable in bed was both rewarding and incredibly exhausting. Arching her back to press herself to Charlie’s mouth, Vaggie let her head fall back to the pillows as she panted. She was nearing her peak, but she needed more.

“C-Charlie… _oh dios mio_ …please!”

Grinning against the gray skin of her chest, the blonde lifted up. “Okay, okay, hon.” Removing her fingers and crawling down her beloved, she nestled herself between her soft legs, sliding her hands along the underside of the moth’s thighs to grip her ass, suddenly yanking her hot center to her face. Vaggie was already leaking for her and she eagerly lapped up juices that had dripped from her sweetheart before licking from her opening to her clit before latching her lips over it to suck and pull at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Long hair flew as the smaller woman tossed her head in pleasure, gripping at the sheets to keep herself from being swept away. Charlie always made such easy work of her, knowing exactly how to touch her to turn into a useless puddle. It was one of the _hottest_ things about the princess and Vaggie found herself whispering a silent prayer of gratitude for having ensnared the desirable demoness. When the blonde re-inserted her fingers, pressing in and up against her inner walls, mouth still attached onto her clit, the moth exploded in a silent scream, white hot pleasure unraveling inside her, stars forming in her vision as she clamped her thighs around Charlie’s golden head.

Enthusiastically the princess partook in the delicious climax of her girlfriend that rushed to meet her, sinking her tongue deep into her quivering hole as she braced Vaggie’s legs apart to not crush her head. Once the moth was reduced to a shivering mess under her, Charlie finally sat up, daintily wiping fingers across her lips after her meal, dark eyes lustful as she took in the silver haired demoness struggling to catch her breath on her mattress. Pressing her hands on either side of her head, she leaned down for a deep kiss, allowing her lover to taste herself.

Lost in her afterglow, Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck, pulling her down further so she could steal her tongue into her mouth, careful to avoid the blonde’s sharp fangs. “ _Te amo_ , _mi princesa_.”

**XOXO**

A shrill ring from the hotel’s bedside table caused both women to jump in surprise until Charlie rolled over to answer the phone.

“Um, hello?”

“Good morning, my dear!” Alastor voice sang, chipper as always. “I do apologize for the early call, but I’m afraid we need you rather urgently in the lobby.”

Swinging her legs off the mattress as she hugged the phone close, Charlie’s brows knit together in concern. “Morning, Alastor. I’ll be down in a moment.”

+++

Admittedly, she wasn’t sure what to expect when she made it to front desk of her hotel, but it certainly wasn’t an irritated Husk holding an amorous Angel Dust back from a dark stranger; Alastor grinning at the amusing scene from his bar stool. Though she was currently at his back, she could tell the man was incredibly tall, broad shoulders, with deep, mahogany skin, long dreads pulled into a loose, low ponytail and wore a finely pressed, all white suit. As she drew nearer, coming around to see his front, the princess saw his face and was pinned to her spot by sharp, gold eyes suddenly trained on her. His face was strikingly handsome and looked like it was chiseled from stone, light stubble dusting his face that accentuated his jawline. Quickly, his eyes snapped back to the demons arguing in front of him.

“What is going on?” Charlie muttered as she neared the Radio Demon’s perch. He was seated cross legged, resting his chin in a palm, elbow on the counter, as he gave a lazy shrug.

“I’m _tryin’_ climb this guy like a tree, but this old man won’t _let_ me!” Angel complained as he struggled against Husk’s arms, four hands trying to pry off Husk’s vicelike grip. The stranger merely crossed his arms over his wide chest as he raised an eyebrow at the porn star.

“Dat is an _angel_ , you fucking dumbass!” Husk shouted back.

“So what?!” Angel Dust cried indignantly. “Since _someone_ wasn’t interested in fucking me this morning, I gotta get my kicks where I can find ‘em! ‘Sides if Smiles can get into the pants of an angel, why can’t I?”

Alastor choked on air as he glared murderously at the spider demon, while Charlie tried to helpfully smack his back, stifling her giggles.

Husk growled. “One goddamn morning and you act as though I haven’t been bangin’ ya on the daily! Jesus fuckin’ Christ, I _told_ you I heard someone ringin’ the bell at the front desk.”

“Excuse me.” A deep voice like molasses dripped from the dark angel. “I’m not sure what’s going on here.” He began as he waved a hand flippantly to the quarreling couple, “But I am here to collect you two.” He jerked his chin to the business partners.

“ _Dio mio_ , even his voice has big dick energy.” Angel drooled. “Husker, let me go!”

“Let’s go.” Without waiting for the demons to follow, the angel turned on his heel to head back to the third office.

When Angel Dust lunged forward to try to go after the angel, Husk had determined he had finally had enough and tossed the porn star over his shoulder. He looked over his should at his bosses. “Bye, or whatever. I need ta go take care o’ this.” And then he turned away, stomping up the stairs, his effeminate boyfriend shouting obscenities until there was a loud door slam preceding a lusty moan.

Poking his head out of the office, looking mildly irritated, the angel called after them. “Now, please.”

+++

Skipping after the angel in some unnamed city, Charlie was brimming with anticipation. In addition to the typical excitement that accompanied Heavenly missions, this was the first assignment where she and Alastor would be working together. Where they were on Earth, the princess was not sure, not having visited frequently enough to have memorized the geography, but the city looked old. Relics from generations long before, the buildings stood like aged sentinels, the walls worn and broken down over time. Though nothing compared to the roasting fires of Hell, it was warm, and she noticed as they passed through alleyways and markets that endless deserts of sand seemed to border all parameters of the city.

Their guide, who had not spoken a word since leaving the hotel, kept his strides long and purposeful, almost as if he didn’t care if they were able to keep up with him. She wasn’t sure if she, or Angel more likely, had done something to offend or anger the angel. So far, all the others she had worked with over the near two months had been friendly and patient, and this aloofness didn’t sit well in her stomach. Running to catch up with him, she tugged lightly on a white sleeve. “Um, excuse me. Is everything okay? You seem kinda upset?”

The ebony-skinned angel looked over his shoulder as he slowed his pace. “Excuse my manners, princess. I am fine. You are kind for asking.” Charlie did not miss the way his gold eyes briefly glanced to glare quickly at the deer demon before turning his gaze back to the blonde.

“Would you mind sharing the mission with us? And maybe your name?” She chirped.

He guided them to the side of a busy street and heaved a large sigh. “My name is Gabriel. We are looking for a resident musical protégé who is currently in need of inspiration.”

“Why, surely you are not _the_ Gabriel, my good man?” Alastor asked as he twirled his cane before grasping it in his hands behind his back. “The one mentioned in the good book?”

Crossing his large arms over his chest, his look of open hostility alarmed Charlie, though the Radio Demon only cocked his head, clearly entertained. “The very same.” Gabriel muttered.

“I say, have I done something to upset you?” Ruby eyes glowed in amusement. “I assure you I am nothing like that _pro skirt_.” It was clear from the toothy smile on his face that the Radio Demon truly did not care if he had offended the angel, but he also was genuinely curious of the growing anger directed at him.

Straightening to tower over the red-headed demon, Gabriel puffed his chest. “What in the name of Heaven does she see in _you_? Lowlife mortal sinner with nothing to offer.”

Raising an eyebrow, a condescending grin split Alastor’s features. “Ah, you must be referring to that darling dove, Seraphiel. How positively _delightful_ that she has spoken about me.” He preened. “My, my, jealous, are you?”

A fist slammed into the wall next to the demon’s head, and though debris flew from the new crater in the brick, Alastor did not flinch. “How dare **you** speak thusly of our highest. You don’t deserve to even say her name!”

Arrogant and undaunted, the shorter male leaned in close to Gabriel. “You know, I’ve done much more than speak to her. Such a delicious little mouth she has!” Narrowing his bright eyes as he pressed closer, he smirked. “Why, I dare say I plan to explore her _much_ more thoroughly and don’t fret; I’ll make sure she enjoys _every_ _minute_ of it.”

Rage, pure and unfiltered, filled Gabriel’s gold eyes and with gust of wind and power, two pairs of wind burst from his back as he grabbed the demon’s red collar, holding him aloft before slamming him into the wall. “𝖄𝕺𝖀!”

As blood dripped down the side of Alastor’s face, his eyes began hollowing out into dials, antlers branching out in his answering anger, and dark tentacles wrapped under the cherub’s arms, yanking him back. “Now, now.” He chided as he dusted himself off, holding the struggling archangel away from him.

“Don’t you know wrath is a sin? I w̤͛̎͢o̢̡͕̽̎̉̍͟u̯̔l̞͘d̢̧̦̖̎͛͌̋ h̦͚͐̈́ả̘̘̃̓ͅt͖̥̻̟͂͛̍̇̓͜e̙͍͑̒ t̛͉̩̳̞͊̽̓́͢o̯̘̬͙̫͊͋͛̑͡ h̄͜a̰̝͍̪͉̍̃̈̐̾v͔͆ẹ͍̺̾̓̌ t̤͛ȟ͇̲͇͘ḛ͚̮̖̏̈̌͝ b̪͐l͕͓̙̊̊̓o͖͊o̡̡̩̭͔͌̇͆̚d ơ̢̖̳̈́̈́͆̍͜ͅf̢̣͂̅͂͢͟ a̤͌n͍̾́͟o̝͔͗̽̇͜t͍̩͒̀̃ͅh̢͈͈̓̌̿e̗̫͇̞͋͂̈́̿r a̡̲̣̪͉͛̈̃̐͘n̼̻͍̟̒̉̉̑g̘̕el̛̜̥͋͂ͅ ö̬́n̡̘̙̑̇͆͢ m̫͒ÿ̨̩́ h̺̺̥̲͐͛͗̕a͚͙̼̍͂̓͝ͅn̬̠͈̣͌̿͂͝d̦̳̱͂̾͗̑͘͜͟s̳͍͕̲̠̋̿͞͝͡.͎̄́”

+++

By the time Vaggie had finished dressing and preparing for the day the commotion downstairs had already started. She had grunted and rolled her eye when she heard Angel’s grating voice, like nails on a chalkboard to the moth demoness. And when she had finally left the suite she shared with Charlie and began the trek to the lobby; obscene noises were tumbling from the spider’s room as she passed. Another roll of her eye as she pinched the bridge of her nose and descended the stairs.

The lobby was empty, and just as she was turning away to head to the kitchen, there was a slow knock on the front doors. Cocking an eyebrow, she looked over her shoulder. A tall silhouette was all she could make out through the stained glass and in the still of the mid-morning it surprised her how foreboding a single thump on wood could be. A pause, and then another rap on the door.

Cautiously approaching the entry, she reached for the door handle, cracking it slowly. “Can I help – shit!” A hand shot out to brace the door before she could slam it in his face.

“Come on now.” The tall man drawled, pushing into the hotel as Vaggie jumped back, summoning her spear as the towering demon entered. “That ain’t no way to treat a guest, lil lady.”

“Get **out** of here, _hombre repugnante_!” The small moth demoness shouted, pointedly shoving her spear in the overlord’s face.

Gripping it one of his hands, he sneered down at her through his rose shaped glasses. “Put that toy away, gurl, before ya hurt yurself.” Jerking the spear to the side to put her off balance he quickly tossed the object, and the demoness attached to it, aside like she was nothing, sending her flying as she slammed into the first set of table and chairs in the nearby common room. “Now, where is my bitch?”

A particularly loud moan from Angel and Husk’s room had the pimp tilting his head to listen, malicious smile spreading on his face as he ascended the stairs. He had reached the landing by the time Vaggie was able to pull her body up from the broken table, dizzy and bleeding from where her head had collided with the hard wood. “A—ANGEL! VALENTINO IS HERE!” With all her might she shouted; she couldn’t let him be taken by surprise. Loud footsteps and a door being swung open was all she could hear before she blacked out.

Valentino looked down the hall and grinned haughtily when he saw Angel stumble out of his hotel room, his hair disheveled and tugging on his skirt. The look of terror was beautiful on the spider’s face and the tall moth demon drank it in like a fine wine as he strode up to him. A hand shot to snatch Angel Dust’s face, pinching in his cheeks. “Well, well, Angel Cakes. Long time no see. Been wonderin’ where ya been.”

Mismatched eyes darted to his pimp’s face and then all around him, clearly trying to find some manner of escape while his many hands tried to pry the iron grip from his cheeks. Alastor and Charlie weren’t here, the only two that might have had _some_ chance of stepping in to diffuse this situation and he knew there was no way he’d be able to overpower Valentino. As he was considering what to say, his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach when he heard Husk behind him.

“Let ‘im go, ya fucker.” The cat demon growled, fur puffing in irritation as his wings spread out to make him seem bigger than he was.

When Valentino’s eyes narrowed and looked over the porn star’s shoulder to glare at the gambler, Angel panicked. Waving his arms to try to draw the tall demon’s attention back to him. “Val baby! D-Don’t mind, Husky! He an’ I were jus’ finishi—” A hand slapped harshly over the spider’s mouth as the overlord snarled at the spider.

“Shut it, bitch.” Sliding his burning glare back to the cat, he continued. “Ya better have paid my slut good; he ain’t cheap.”

Angel fell to the ground as something big slammed into him from behind, tackling the moth demon to the floor, large card suit-decorated wings high in the air as Husk delivered punch after punch to the overlord’s face, the heart-shaped glasses shattered and flung to the ground with the sheer force of his fury. While not the smartest thing for him to have done, attacking an overlord, the bile that rose in Husk to see his lover so scared while the looming demon manhandled just flipped a switch. Pounding his fists and claws into the moth as fast as he could, determined to do as much damage until the tables inevitably turned.

Ice gripped the spider’s chest as he scrambled to get to his feet. “N-no, Husky! Ya gotta stop—!” Just as he reached out for his lover, one pair of hands grabbed Husk’s head as another set latched onto his arms, twisting their bodies as their positions reversed.

Despite his bruised and bloodied face, Valentino smiled, eyes narrowing in mirthless humor. “Now, dat wasn’t very smart, lil kitten.”

Straddling Husk, and pinning his paws down, the overlord used his extra hands to return the favor. For one so slim, the sheer power behind Valentino’s punches were devastating. Brutally hitting the cat’s face over and over until bones cracked, blood leaking out of his nose, and both eyes swelling shut from the onslaught. Short breaths came to Husk with a sick gurgle, but when Valentino changed target to his chest, a guttural cry wrenched from his damaged body as he felt ribs crack.

Angel’s screams filled the empty space as he rushed to his lover’s side, tearing at the overlord to pull them apart. With a dreadful ease, Valentino lashed out at the spider, sending him skidding along the carpeted hallway, before turning back to the cat. With a cruel grin, all four of his hands tore at Husk, a cruel bloodlust creeping into his face, and continued to punch at the older demon’s chest until there was a sickening crunch and terrifying stillness.

Satisfied, the pimp dusted off his coat as he stood, retrieving a new pair of heart glasses from a pocket before finally turning to Angel. Pulling himself up to stand on shaky legs, the porn star took a hesitant step to the side, to see behind Valentino, but all he could make out were limbs laying in awkward angles. “H-Husky? B-Baby?” He whispered in disbelief. “BABY, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!”

Hysterically he raced forward to reach his lover, tears already streaking down his frenzied face. A hand slammed into his throat, holding the porn start aloft, and by the time Angel realized what was happening, a fist crashed his face, knocking him out cold. Tossing the limp demon over his shoulder, Valentino laughed, cold and emotionless, in the still space. As he started back down the stairs, he used a free hand to fish out a fat cigar, lighting it and taking a deep inhale. He registered that the moth demoness had woken back up breathing heavily as she made it to her knees among the broken furniture, and when he reached the door, he called over his shoulder. “Later, baby.”

Terror settled into Vaggie as she watched him leave. How could a day that started out so magnificently turn into such a shit storm so quickly? She hadn’t bothered to bandage her head before running to check on Husk, only to screamed when she saw him. Broken and battered, blood everywhere, he looked near death.

When her shouting and screaming finally garnered the attention of Niffty, the tiny demoness’s large eye went wide with silent horror as she ran to her friend. Then, as gently as they could, they dragged him to his bed, tending to the lacerations and setting the broken bones, but even with their care his breath was shallow and ragged. Despair loomed in the demonesses to see their friend so destroyed, and a lone tear escaped Niffty as she saw Angel’s pet Fat Nuggets snuggle up to the unresponsive, nearly unrecognizable demon.

Leaving him with near-frantic Niffty, Vaggie ran downstairs to the third office, her vision swimming a bit with her sudden movements. Charlie had told her, in confidence, about a special call bell that was on the desk in that room. She had expressed to her lover that it was to be a last-ditch effort if the hotel ever needed help while she and Alastor were gone. With Husk ruined, Angel kidnapped, and hotel owners only gone for a few hours, Vaggie could think of no greater need. Yet, upon unlocking the door, she stared motionless in front of the bell with a set of nerves that twisted her stomach uncomfortably, before finally reaching a tentative hand out to ring it.

A moment passed that, to Vaggie, felt like an eternity, before an image trickled into existence until Seraphiel stood whole before her. She held her breath as the archangel blinked glowing turquoise eyes at her, cocking her head to the side. The angel was wearing her royal blue dress again, though the white blazer was missing, and her white-gold hair cascaded over her shoulder in soft curls. They were nearly the same height, but the mere presence of the seraph dominated the space in such a way that had the moth taking a tentative step back.

“Did you call me, Vagatha?” Seraphiel asked slowly, as her hands came to rest on her shapely hips. “I wonder at how you know about the bell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise! Charlie and Alastor are worn down and suddenly find themselves in a hostile situation with an angel. Husk is broken, while Vaggie seeks some Heavenly assistance. What will become of Angel? Will Charlie be able to keep the peace between Gabriel and Alastor? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


	10. It Takes Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE:** This chapter contains mentions of implied sexual abuse and rape. Please be cautious if this type of content is uncomfortable for you.

It was with a sore throat and an extremely painful face that Angel finally found himself back in one of Val’s strip joints. His left eye was swollen, and undoubtedly bruised from the one punch knockout to the face from when the overlord had stormed the hotel to retrieve him. His throat, well, that was raw from the ride over when the porn star had mouthed off once too often and Valentino decided to use said mouth for other things. Despite the time of day, it was already dark in the club, bright neon lights from the stages guiding the way while the deep bass of the music vibrated the walls. Business was slow, only a few clients sprinkled throughout the space raucously catcalling at the dancers.

Angel followed the moth to one of the back rooms, dread filling him with every step as if he was walking his last mile. Over the last year, he had gotten comfortable with the distance between his new home at the hotel and his former ties with Valentino. A few times Val had sent his thugs to collect him, but Charlie’s influence or Alastor’s power had been sufficient to keep them at bay. It was just his luck that the one fucking time the overlord finally decided to come himself, no one had been around. Angel Dust gnashed his teeth until his jaw ached. _Not no one_. Husk had been around. Husk had tried to defend him. The spider rubbed angrily at his eyes to keep tears at bay. The last he had seen of his lover was a ruined mess on the hotel’s floor.

A heavy door slamming behind him snapped the porn star out of his haunted musings. As much as he was terrified for his boyfriend, he still had to make it out of this current nightmare. The imposing demon had taken a seat on the chaise, lazily lighting a cigar as he crossed his impossibly long legs. Angel stood by the door, a pair of hands on his hips, the other pair crossed under his chest fluff.

“So, where’s ma money, baby? I know ya been wurkin’.” Valentino asked, tone light as if he was asking about the weather.

Doing his best to keep the sneer off his face, Angel leveled him with an impatient glare. “I don’t work for ya ‘nymore, Val. Didn’t ya goons tell ya?” When the overlord merely gave him an amusing smile, he continued with a growl, “An’ I live at da hotel. Now if ya done wavin’ ya big overlord dick around, imma head back.”

Entertained laughter was his only response, but there was an edge to it, like nails on glass, that caused a subtle shiver to run up the spider’s spine. “Ya never fail ta make me laugh, Angel Cakes. I thought our little….heart ta heart on the ride ova cleared up some things up for ya.”

When Angel didn’t move from his place by the door, Valentino stood. With every step he could see the tension in the smaller male grow and it made his smile bloom higher on his face. Looming over the spider, completely covering him in his shadow, the moth gave him a toothy grin. “Perhaps ya need ‘nother reminder.”

“Nah, I’m—”

Quick like a viper, one of the overlord’s hand snatched Angel’s face by his cheeks, pulling him in for a harsh kiss, the spider immediately recoiled, hands flying to Valentino’s chest to push him away. One more hand came to lift Angel by his throat as yet another yanked his head back by his hair.

“Did I give ya the impression I was askin’, bitch?” The overlord laughed cruelly as he blew the pink cigar smoke into Angel’s face, waiting a moment before the porn star’s eyes dilated. “There ya go, baby. Breathe deep.”

The pimp slid one of his thin legs between Angel’s, grinding against his groin, as the porn star felt his brain starting to fog over from the lack of air from being held up by only his neck and the intoxication of drug the tall moth had him inhale. Just when his mind started to fill with an insatiable lust, Valentino put out his cigar on the side of Angel’s neck, causing the smaller demon to scream at the burning pain.

A deep chuckle had the spider trying to focus his mismatched eyes on that pitiless face. “Welcome home, Angel Cakes.”

+++

It had taken a little over a handful of minutes to explain everything to the seraph, who had immediately demanded to be taken to Husk upon the conclusion of the story. She now stood silently over him, hand outstretched, as soft green light leapt from her hand to his damaged, gnarled body. Her face watched his in concentration and neither Niffty nor Vaggie dared to breathe or move.

As if watching a strange special effects transformation, time seemed to reverse as Husk’s outward injuries healed themselves. His chest inflated as his ribs were restored with unpleasant crunching, nose straightening with a sickening-sounding snap, and the swelling around his eyes calming; his skin and fur knitted back together until he appeared to be merely be asleep to those none the wiser. With a sigh, Seraphiel finally pulled her hand away, turning to face the demonesses.

“He’ll be fine now. But he will need to rest.” She said as the two women both slumped against each other with a heavy sigh of relief. “If there is nothing further, I will be going.”

Niffty shot to her feet, surprise coloring her face. “You gotta go get Angel! We can’t let that asshole keep him!”

Vaggie put a stabilizing hand on Niffty’s shoulder as she stood too. “Please, he need our help.”

Crossing her arms under her chest, the angel studied them closely, her face unreadable as her eyes jumped between their faces. “I cannot interfere in Hell’s affairs. That would be out of scope of my agreement with Lucifer.” When the demonesses looked like they were going to interrupt, she held up an authoritative hand to silence them. “I have already offered more succor than I should have. **You** should not even know how to reach me directly.” Seraphiel said, pinning Vaggie to her spot with a steely look. She turned her back to them, moving to exit the hotel suite.

“B-But they’re going to _hurt_ him! I thought angels were supposed to _help_ people!” Niffty cried indignantly. “And…I thought we were friends…” She whispered, crestfallen.

The seraph paused, her hand hovering over the doorknob. She thought about pointing out to the sinners that angels, in fact, were supposed to help _living_ human souls, but she didn’t want to prolong the argument by splitting hairs. And it was the soft murmur that had her frozen. For the past few months she had been interacting with these sinners on a regular basis. She had talked with them, laughed with them, sang and danced with them, and while she had grown fond of them, the thought that they might consider her a friend caused warring thoughts in her mind. Logic and duty demanded that she separate from them, they were not her responsibility, but her heart and compassion shouted at her to take pity, give comfort and aid to these wayward souls. It was in her very core of her existence as an archangel to seek to protect mortals, and it was in her post as leader of her Lord’s host to wield a firm, but benevolent hand _._ If she forsook them now, she would never forgive herself. Taking a steadying breath, she turned to face the moth and cyclops.

“Very well.” At the looks of hope and appreciation that filled their faces, she gave them a tired, but kind smile. “Where is he?”

+++

The sounds of screams pierced the chaos. Destruction rained down on the confused citizens of the small dessert city Charlie currently found herself in. She had tried to stop the fight, but once she realized that people were caught in the crossfire, she had redirected her attention to routing them to clear the city. They could not see the demons or the archangel, and for the living it seemed, without warning, the world was suddenly tearing itself apart. Buildings and markets falling to invisible attacks, unseen dangers tossing people aside as if they were children. But she persisted and made sure there were clear paths of escape. Dust and debris scattered everywhere as the battle raged on and the princess felt lost as to how this escalated so quickly. Weren’t they here to _help_ someone?

Once the last human she could find was free of the area, she turned back to the main square. She saw Gabriel before she could locate Alastor. High, held aloft in the sky by his four wings, the cherub floated. A perfectly round halo hung over his head, glowing brightly to illuminate his dark dreadlocks, his gold eyes burned as they focused intensely on his foe on the ground. Long ago his pristine white suit had been sullied, one sleeve torn clean off, and the rest in tatters; he was covered in cuts, bruises, and so much red and blue blood it looked like he had been doing some kind of macabre painting with the colors. A deep, angry puncture wound through his left shoulder was clear even against the tainted whiteness of his suit. She cringed when she looked at it, it was surely from a tentacle. In his hands he held a shimmering lance which looked as if it was made completely of light. Things had gotten disturbingly serious if the angel had armed himself with a holy weapon. She needed to do something quickly.

As he swooped low, Charlie ran toward the point of his descent. In the center of the city square stood the Radio Demon, in his full demonic form; a frightening figure with long, skeletal limbs, bent over menacingly with a great rack of horns sharpened like knives at the tips. Giant tentacles surrounded him from an open maw in the earth that tried to grapple the archangel. He looked no better than his adversary, a large gash on his cheek just below his radio dial eyes and cavernous slashes across his chest indicated to Charlie that Gabriel had already caught the demon with his weapon a few times. Alastor’s voodoo symbols faded in and out as his power weaved through the battle to try to gain the upper hand. Charlie had seen the look on his face before, pure malevolence, grin stretched impossibly wide, the ‘x’ on his forehead clearly visible in his wrath. They were trying to erase each other.

Devastation was all around them, with chunks of concrete and brick lay strewn about as if they had been mere pebbles. Most buildings were either crumbling or very nearly, with gaping holes challenging their structural integrity. A sandy fog had settled in as ash fell from the sky. She couldn’t even tell what time it was, the sun completed block by the haze. The arid wind, a byproduct of the overflowing power generated by the battle, whipped angrily at her face, causing her golden curls to lash out wildly.

“Stop!” Charlie shouted; voice drowned out by the collapse of something nearby as the combatants collided again.

They weren’t listening. Why did no one _ever_ listen to her?! With a blink, red bled into her sclera as her pupils lightened, horns sprouting from her head as her hair, now streaked with red, fanned out behind her, hellfire bubbling up all around. This wasn’t supposed to happen! She had been **enjoying** these assignments, felt like she was learning things; yet before her very eyes an age-old hostility played out as if mocking her. When she saw the cherub raise his lance and the demon point a sharpened tentacle, both preparing to engage again, she could bear it no longer.

In an instant she stood between them and unleashed her fury. Like kindling the square lit up in a raging inferno, an explosion tossing both men to slam into the nearest buildings opposite each other. The flames licking at their bodies, singing their clothes and burning any skin that it could reach. Dazed, both combatants took a moment to get their bearings. Gabriel righted himself before the demon and immediately launched into the air to escape the fire and smoke. Alastor merely shook his head before looking up curiously.

“I said, **STOP**!” She roared, her newly sharpened teeth snapping in irritation. When she confirmed she had both of their undivided attention, she continued. “I don’t know what the ** _FUCK_** you two think you’re doing, but we’re done here. You’ve pretty much leveled this fucking place and I can’t imagine that whatever the hell we came up here for is still relevant. All because **you** assholes were fighting over who was going to stick your dick in Seraphiel? Fucking _seriously_?”

The malice in her tone was almost as damaging as the hellfire and for a moment the only noise made was the crackling of the blaze. Gabriel set himself down in a clearing, taking in the princess with open fascination, though his head hung in shame. “You are right, princess. I beg you to forgive me this transgression and allow me to guide you back home safely.” Sincerity dripped from his words as his wings and halo were swept away with a gentle breeze of wind.

Alastor finally stood and dusted himself off, tentacles long gone, as his antlers, body, and eyes returned to normal. “My apologies, my dear. I lost myself for a moment.” The blonde knew he wasn’t sorry, not at least for fighting with the angel, but merely remorseful for having upset her. She knew it was the best she was going to get from her business partner.

Tired and agitated, Charlie allowed the flames to die out, her appearance also returning to normal. She did not look at either of them as she began walking away from the warzone. “Take us home _now._ ”

+++

In the late afternoon sun, red rays cast the building in an unfriendly light. Thoroughly briefed by the tiny Niffty and protective Vaggie on the powerful overlord residing here and the situation she was likely to find behind these doors, Seraphiel quietly considered how best to approach the situation. While Hellish mortal souls, overlords or not, did not worry her, care and finesse would be required to retrieve Angel Dust with little to no violence. She could not afford to call attention to the fact that she was an angel, nor draw any suspicion to the hotel.

Pushing into the brothel, deafening music immediately washed over her, as she was hit with a veritable wall of smoke, pheromones, and sex. Tilting her head to allow her curtain of hair to hide her features from surly eyes she powered through. Throughout the packed space, demons and demonesses were jeering and whistling as the scantily clad dancers moved suggestively on the different stages set up through the club. A few patrons noticed the beauty, who leered and offered her a wide variety of debaucheries with which to partake with them. Subtle twitching of her fingers had their attention soon enraptured elsewhere. Floating around the parameter, she pressed deeper and deeper until she found some back rooms, down a dark hallway. Turning to walk along the wall, she strained her long, sensitive ears to listen over the music, searching for the voice belonging to a certain sinner.

“Listen Angel Cakes, I ain’t gunna say this again.” A voice she didn’t recognize drawled. “Ya either come back to work or I’m gunna mount yur boy toy’s head on my wall an’ take ya back anyway.”

“A ya fuckin’ deaf? I told ya – I don’t work for ya anymore, Val!” _That_ voice she recognized, though he sounded a little different, almost as if he had cotton in his mouth. His frustration was clear, laced as it was with fear.

“An’ _I_ thought I told _you_ , bitch – yur ass is **mine**.” The other voice, Val she assumed, snapped. “Maybe ya need ‘nother reminder?”

Taking the escalated voices as her invitation, she opened the door to see a very tall, thin demon wearing heart-shaped sunglasses, tall hat with a feather, and long red coat with furry trim. She only came to just above his waist and her glowing blue eyes had to travel quiet a distance upwards to look him in the eyes. He snapped his head around with a snarl to the newcomer.

Ignoring the irritation in the daunting demon, she searched the room for her original target as her zircon eyes finally fell on Angel Dust. He was sitting on a lush chaise couch, he knees pulled up to his chest, all four arms wrapped around his legs trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Dark bruises decorated his face and his lip and jaw looked swollen. His hair was tousled, and clothes were ripped. Surprise bloomed on his face as he saw her.

“Who the fuck ‘r you?” Valentino growled. His countenance slowly changed as he took a moment to look her up and down, a lecherous smile spreading on his face. “Well, hey there, sugur.”

Ignoring the overlord, she walked past him to kneel in front of the spider. “Hello!” She chirped with a cheeriness that did not suite the situation, causing the porn star raised his upper lip in confusion with a weak wave. Leaning in so only he could hear her words, she whispered, “Do you wish for me to intervene and take you back to the hotel?” He watched her carefully as she stood straight again, her eyes watching him intently. “I would request your consent please.”

His mismatched eyes studied her face in shock; she was asking what _he_ wanted, not charging in like some big damn hero assuming he was some damsel in distress. Even if that assessment probably wasn’t too far off, for some reason her question brought a small, grateful smile ghosting on his lips. Angel hadn’t developed much of a friendship with her yet, but the unsaid relief in his eyes was unmistakable. He sure as shit wasn’t having any luck getting the overlord to let him go. If she could get him out of here, and back to the hotel so he could check on Husk, then he was going to take her up on it. “…Yeah. Get me da fuck outta here.” He whispered, eyes nervously sliding to the demon behind her.

Nodding once, she turned on her heels to address the other demon. Crossing her arms under her ample chest, purposefully lifting her breasts to catch the pimp’s attention. “Greetings! My name is Lux and I have come to retrieve my associate.”

The tall moth demon chuckled at her gusto. “Yur ‘associate’, huh? He fuck ya or wut?” A sleezy grin crept on his face as his eyes considered Angel Dust. “She any good, Angel Cakes?”

At the disgusted look from the spider, he tossed his back, chortling before turning his leer back to the small angel. “The name is Valentino, baby.” The overlord smirked, bending at his waist to look her level in the eyes. Taking her face in one of his hands, he turned her in a few different angles. “Ya got a huge rack, sugur baby, and a face fur da camera. Why don’t ya come work fur ol’ Val, huh?”

Seraphiel lifted her face from his fingers as she advanced on him until the back of his legs hit an armchair and he fell gracelessly into it. She had height on him now, though only just, and she placed a hand on the back of the chair, leaning over him with an unimpressed smile. “A tempting offer to be sure, but alas, I must decline. I would also request you keep yourself, Mister Valentino.” Straightening with her hands on her hips, she regarded the demon. “Mister Dust is under my protection now, so I must insist you return him to me at once.”

The pimp was unimpressed by this skirt, some stupid nobody talking tough in the presence an overlord, outwardly polite, but a bite to her that implied she was either bluffing or an idiot. He was betting on the latter. “Sum ‘protection’ dat I could waltz right in n’ take ‘im, _Lux_.”

Valentino watched her closely as he lit a cigar, before staring up at her from his seat. He didn’t know what this bitch’s game was, but she was pretty naïve if she thought he’d just let her walk into his joint and waltz out with what was his. Slanting forward he exhaled the smoke into her face, disappointed when she didn’t cough or wave it away, merely staring him down.

She narrowed her eyes. “If I gave you the impression I care about your opinion, you may rest assured I do not.” Seraphiel said icily. “The situation remains, and I am taking him back.”

Valentino took a large inhale of his cigar as his gaze lasciviously roamed her body, then smirked to himself when he thought of the fortune he could make off of her. Exhaling again in her face, he started to become curious on how long the drug might take to impact her. “Don’t be like dat, baby. If yur gunna take my biggest moneh maka, yur gotta give me sumthin in return.” He crooned, lazily sliding his gaze from her breasts to her pretty face.

Waving a hand flippantly in the air, a fresh breeze encircled her to clear the smoke away. Keeping her voice level and aloof, she glared at him. “Perhaps I am using words you do not comprehend, Mister Valentino. Please allow me to simplify for you.” Angel Dust bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the insulted look that painted the pimp’s face.

“You are asking me to barter for someone who already belongs to me. If trading something with you will conclude our business faster, then by all means outline your request.” Seraphiel offered, her tone patronizing.

The pimp grinned at her, an arm catching her by the waist as he pulled her down to straddle his hips, the hand at her back forcing her to lean into him. “I could think of a few things, sugur baby. But I think I’ll jus’ keep both of ya.”

The powerful aphrodisiac in the air was beginning to affect Angel, and despite his beaten and sore state, he found himself whining with need. Luckily, he was horny, not stupid; he wasn’t about to interrupt this conversation, he knew how it would end up for him. He could only hope the petite angel in the lap of his former pimp knew what she was doing.

Placing a hand on the slim shoulders of Valentino she pushed back from him, and with her other she quickly grabbed the cigar. “Well, I would suggest you start naming your terms, Mister Valentino, because my time is valuable and I don’t have all day to negotiate with you.” Turning her face slightly away from him to side eye him, she crunched the still-lit cigar in her hand. “So spit it out or I’m going to leave you empty handed.”

Dismounting from the overlord’s lap, the seraph wandered over to Angel Dust who had laid down face first, drool dripping out of his mouth as he shamelessly wiggled his hips in the air. Without taking her eyes off the tall demon, she let her hand rest on Angel’s head. When her fingers combed through the soft fluff, it was like the dark skies parted and he could see again. The touch was soothing, cleansing, like a cool breeze cutting through a Hellish summer day, and one of his hands immediately snatched at hers as if she was a lifeline he didn’t know he needed.

Valentino watched the small exchange with growing impatience. Few demons could resist his powers and those that could were other overlords, but he’d never even _heard_ of her before. When he made a move to stand, hostility prevalent in his actions, she suddenly kicked out, her foot landing square in his chest and sending him tumbling back into his seat, chair scooting against the floor from the momentum. Her eyes were still watching him while he rubbed his chest in pain, ignoring the way he snarled at her. Her blazing eyes held him in place from her spot near the couch, standing protectively in front of the porn star.

“Please allow me to _again_ rephrase my position, Mister Valentino. I am leaving here, today, with Angel Dust. Nothing you do will change that.” Her eyes were sharp like daggers as she continued, “Should he want to work with you in the future, that is his prerogative, but if you do not let him come and go as he pleases, if you manhandle him again, I will show you the true meaning of pain.” When she was meant with a condescending scoff, she turned her eyes to the ceiling, an almost bored expression on her face. “Perhaps you need a demonstration.”

The temperature in the room abruptly dropped, condensation from their breath misting in the air, and the spider warpped all of his arms around himself again, save the one still holding the angel’s hand, as he began violently shivering. Valentino’s eyes went wide before he suddenly doubled over, groaning in agony, gripping his head in pain. The pimp has slumped forward, moaning as his head pounded and splintered as if a dagger had sliced him open. He had never experienced anything like this, such internal agony without any external injury. He clawed at his own head, almost as if he could dig out the pain, angry red marks being left in their wake.

She looked down her nose at the squirming overlord, holding him in submission despite not being near him. Examining the nails on her free hand as if she was uninterested, the seraph allowed him to writhe. “Have I made my position clear, Mister Valentino?” Seraphiel asked, raising an eyebrow. He squinted an eye open as if it was the hardest thing in the world to do and nodded weakly. Even the small movements took monumental effort, and she eased her power away from the room when she was satisfied.

Calm dominance radiated from her cold eyes. “Now that we have established who is in **𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖑** here, and though I owe you **𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌** , I am nothing if not fair. I will compensate you for your compliance, as long as it ensures we avoid these _misunderstandings_ in the future. What is your request?” The normal subtle echo of her voice had grown, reverberating off the space with dangerous warning.

The demon looked wearily at her, out of breath as if he had run a marathon, blood trickling down his face from the self-inflicted wounds on his scalp. Besides the dull ache of pain left throughout his mind, he was baffled by the sheer _exhaustion_ that rendered him useless. Through the haze of lingering sting, barely able to string together thoughts for a sentence, he thought of one idea.

“Aw’right, baby. Give us a dance.” He huffed, “I pick yur outfit, ya _both_ dance for da whole joint, n’ I keep all yur earnings.” His voice was laced with fury, but he was still wincing in the aftershocks of pain. He’d never heard of any demoness who had this kind of power. The last time he had experienced such an effortless defeat was when he had gotten in an argument with Lucifer and the King had made an example of him. The memory still made him cringe.

“Angel? Is this acceptable to you?” Suspicion laced her voice. This was a strange ask, too easy and simple. While she knew he might toss out a soft ball request, especially after wracking his body with hurt, she didn’t see the benefit to the moth demon for such a price.

Again, she was asking for his consent, asking him to drive their direction. Pride flared in his chest to be considered her equal. “Yeah, it’s fine. Only one dance tho, Val. After dat, don’t bother me _or_ anyone who lives at da hotel.” Angel growled, emboldened by Seraphiel’s sound victory over the overlord, standing tall next to her, hand still holding hers.

“Very well, it is agreed.” Masking her concern, she offered the pimp a smile that screamed superiority, a soft breeze flowing through the room warming it back up, sealing their deal.

Angel honestly had never seen Valentino so easily reduced to a whining fool. Looking down at the little dame at his side, he felt a sense of awe fill him. Alastor and Charlie had stood between him and the pimp before, though usually indirectly. It always managed to keep him away for a little while, but not even they so effortlessly made him bow to their will. He wasn’t into chicks, but _damn_ this was hot.

+++

Angel Dust wrapped his arms around her with a delighted squeal as they walked down the stairs leading away from the club and into the darkness of the night. “Babe, ya got da goods! Damn shame ya such a goodie two shoes. You could make a killing dancin’ like _that_ e’ery night!”

They had brought down the house, dancing for a packed house, and the porn star had been surprised at the sensual movements of the innocent-seeming angel. Grinning at the memory, Angel looked her up and down; she had even given him a run for his money. Bumping, grinding, rolling her hips, and melting seamlessly against him as she danced with him, the poles, and even some overzealous club goers. Their routine, with their sultry movements, accompanied by her singing, had raked in a new record for Val, who had been dumfounded at the sheer amount of cash they had laid on his table when they finished.

Both were still wearing the lingerie from their dance, her blue dress long since magicked away, and while not what she would have selected for herself, the jeweled red tone was flattering on her pale peach skin tone. The under-bust corset hugged her waist intimately, tied up so tightly in the back she could barely breathe, forcing her back ramrod straight, but fabric still flexible enough to move. The lacey bra was a touch too small, and it looked like one wrong move would have her spilling from the cups, which she had expected might have been on purpose if the smirk Valentino had given her when he handed her the garments had been any indication. A matching thong, garter belt, and stiletto heels were also included in the look; the thigh highs held up by the garters were a sheer red with a line going up the back each leg. She had waved a flippant hand when they had exited the brothel, her white cape blazer magically appearing to give her some semblance of modesty while they grabbed a cab back to the hotel.

Angel’s outfit was similar to hers, though he had gone without the bra, his chest fluff proudly on display. He wore long red opera gloves on each of his arms that had shimmered beautifully with his experienced movements on stage, donning his black thigh high boots instead of heels. She had been fascinated with how well he looked in the ensemble, let alone with how he had owned the stage during their routine. His makeup was flawless, red glittering shadow over his large, mismatched eyes, with dark red lipstick on his full pout. When they had been getting ready, he had leant her his artistry skills, adding a soft touch of the same red eyeshadow to her lids, though he gone with a more innocent pink for her lips. He had waved her off with a sassy wink when she offered to magic him something to cover himself with.

She giggled musically at him. “You were far more impressive! I could barely keep up!” She praised.

“I gotta say, _Lux_ , I really appreciate what ya did for me.” His tone serious as he looked away from her, uncomfortable with showing off any sentimentality. “Thanks.”

Placing a comforting hand gently on one of his arms, the seraph regarded him thoughtfully. Before they had gone on stage, she had completely healed him of the bumps and bruises she had noticed upon her initial arrival, but she now realized how deep his wounds truly were and how strong he was for bearing the weight of them. “To give credit where it is due, you should thank Niffty and Vaggie for sending me after you. What you have been through, it is not my place to criticize, but I am glad I was able to help. Would that I could do more for you…”

He laughed as the car pulled in front of the hotel, hooking one of his arms with hers once they were out of the vehicle. “Are ya kiddin’?! I woulda paid money to watch you put those that jackass in his place! Ya did plenty. It was pretty hot how ya dominated him.” He cackled as he leaned in conspiratorially. “Normally, I charge extra for dames, but your first round is on me, babe!”

Approaching the hotel, she tossed her head back to laugh, her platinum curls flying with the movement. “I am very flattered.”

Angel chuckled along with her. “Ya ought to be! By da way, what does that mean? ‘Lux’?” They were almost there now, and he was eager to check on his boyfriend, though his near panic had been soothed by the angel’s assurance that he had been mended.

“It is Latin for light.” She mused, a faraway look in her bright eyes. “Long ago, when I still interacted with humans and mortal souls, that is what they used to call me. They had called me ‘lux in tenebris’. Their ‘light in the darkness.’”

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was inclined to agree. His hand sought out hers again, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he felt her give his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

+++

When they had returned to the third office of the Hazbin Hotel, Charlie was surprised to see Vaggie asleep in an armchair waiting for them. Head laid against the back, her legs over one arm, she looked like she may have been settled there a while. The commotion of their return had awoken the demoness, and immediately she threw herself at Charlie when she saw how beaten and abused they looked. Once the blonde managed to refocus her lover, the moth had launched into the details about what had happened while they were gone. The sheer weight of it had the princess collapsing into the chair Vaggie had slept in, while she sat in a dazed silence. _What else could fucking go wrong today?_

“Most of the sinners have gone to bed now, but Niffty and I have been taking turns watching over Husker.” Vaggie explained. “He’s so much better after Seraphiel did her magic, but we’ve still been so worried since he hasn’t woken up at all.”

“I…I hadn’t told her you knew about the bell.” Charlie mumbled as she covered her face with her hands. “I hope she’s not mad.”

“Well…uh, she wasn’t exactly _thrilled_.” Her lover said quietly, shuddering at the memory of those glowing eyes narrowing at her. “But, she didn’t waste any time jumping into help. So, maybe it’s okay?”

“Excuse my interruption, but where did you say she went?” Gabriel interrupted, his dark face showing signs of concern.

“She went to go get Angel from Valentino’s place.” Vaggie responded, her eye looking at the imposing angel with mild distrust.

“She went _alone_?” Charlie gasped, shooting to her feet.

“Now, let’s settle down.” Alastor reasoned. “If she’s half as powerful as what we’ve been told, we should be more concerned about Valentino than her.” His voice was convincing, but his mind was racing. There were so many things that could go wrong in this situation and he was slightly alarmed with himself that he found that he cared. “But, perhaps, we should go see if she needs any reinforcements, my dear.”

“I’m going with you.” The dark angel declared resolutely as Alastor’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Just as the three were beginning to argue over the logistics of their rescue mission, they heard the front door open and slam shut, Angel’s unmistakable accent carrying through the lobby. “I’m tellin’ ya, toots, ya passin’ on a great deal! Husky might even be up for joinin’. Two for one deal, babe!” Seraphiel’s sweet laughter tumbled after the spider’s voice.

The quartet spilled out of the office to intercept them, relief filling them at both having returned safely. Once they took a good look at them, however, surprise and heat filled their faces, unprepared for the rather seductive attire their companions wore. Vaggie was the first one to recover and move forward, squaring off against Angel Dust, who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You… _araña estúpida_!” Without warning she locked him in a hug so tight, the lanky spider started suffocating. When she released him, he doubled over, hands on his knees as he dramatically took in large gulps of air.

Looking at up at her irritably. “ _Falena muta_! Ya tryin’ suffocate me or wat?!” When he saw the genuine concern in her eyes, he softened, placing a hand on her shoulder as he straightened. “Hey…thanks for sendin’ da reinforcements.”

“Vaggie, perhaps you could escort Angel upstairs to check on Husk.” Seraphiel’s voice cut through their reunion, an edge to it that had them both looking at her. It was then they realized she had pinned the business partners and archangel to the spot with a narrowed, icy glare. Nodding dumbly, neither interested in sticking around for the uncomfortable conversation, the spider and moth quickly made their way up the stairs and out of sight.

Like a cat with three mice, she approached them slowly, gaze flickering across the blood and destruction that was clearly painted over each of them. “There must be a wonderfully thrilling tale of heroics behind all of this, hm?”

When none of them responded, she turned to the common room, lights flickering to life as she entered. “No? Well, let’s hear it anyway.” There was an authoritative finality in her voice that left no room for argument, and they obediently followed, looking at each other nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Angel Dust has a rough time. Luckily Niffty and Vaggie save the day by sending in the calvary! Charlie shows Alastor and Gabriel who the _real_ badass is. What will Seraphiel's reaction be when she hears about the fight? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


	11. The Arms of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> **NOTE: NFSW story pieces are between the “XOXO”. Please skip over these if the content makes you uncomfortable.**

Niffty was humming a soft tune, perched on the bed next to Husk’s sleeping form, gently petting his head when Angel opened the door to his room. Her large eye snapped up when the spider walked in, quickly bouncing off the bed to go over to him, small hands shaking out her poodle skirt. From her quick assessment he didn’t seem any worse for the wear, just tired, but she was used to the spider hiding his true feelings.

Upon her initial arrival to the hotel, they had been at each other’s throats. She was constantly busting into his room, with little preamble, to clean and he was always going out of his way to dirty every space he entered. Neither felt they were ever in the wrong during their infamous screaming matches and it had only been their mutual love of Husk that brought them together.

Though he was outwardly gruff and stiff, Husk had a unique ability to read people, to understand them. It was a special talent, stranger even that in friendship with him, he helped others to bridge the gap of understanding as well. For many months the cat demon had resisted Angel’s outwardly lewd advances, always rebuffing the effeminate man as quickly as possible and hiding behind his bar. Ironically, it was only when the stripper had started letting down his walls, being vulnerable and honest with himself and Husk that the gambler began developing an attraction. They both had a deep pain of loss, haunting memories from their time on Earth, and they found a comforting balm in the embrace of each other.

With the red-haired demoness, a bond had formed during their service to the Radio Demon. There were plenty of souls indebted to the overlord, but Niffty had found in Husk an older brother figure. As one so tiny in Hell, despite her speed and savagery, she was often targeted and abused; he had become her protector. More than once she had been swept away from a bad situation, covered by red wings and strong arms. They looked out for each other when no one else did. It wasn’t until she saw the lovesick look in the cat demon’s eyes, the gentle smile he gave to obnoxious spider, that she had finally accepted Angel.

Placing a tiny hand on one of his legs, she looked up worriedly at the tall demon. “Are you okay?”

Falling to his knees, Angel wrapped all four of his arms around the cyclops, doing his best to keep his voice steady as his mismatched eyes stayed locked on the still figure on the bed. “Y-Yeah, I’m good now.” He paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “T-Thanks….fa sendin’ da angel, Nif.”

Unaccustomed to this emotional side of Angel, Niffty patted him stiffly on the back a couple times. “No problem.” Untangling herself from his grip, she helped him to stand and took him by the hand to lead him over to the bed. “Husker’s better now. He…uh, well, it wasn’t good. But he’s just sleeping now, so go easy on him.”

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, the spider hesitantly reached a hand to stroke his lover’s sleeping face, his heart feeling full when he saw how he cuddled Fat Nuggets in his sleep. A sob escaped him when he laughed. Husk was always complaining about the pig, but as with everyone that the gambler came to care about, he did almost anything for the little animal. The porn star took a deep breath and fell onto his side to spoon against the back of his love, wrapping one set of arms around the cat and the other around the pig.

Taking the intimacy as her que to leave, Niffty turned to leave. Realizing he had been gone for most of the day, she turned back to him. “There’s leftovers I saved for you both in your minifridge, if either of you get hungry.” Jumping, she turned off the light as she exited.

When she was gone, Angel snugged against his lover’s fur, doing his best to be as gentle as possible while still giving himself comfort.

“Oh Husky….I was so fuckin’ scared.” He whispered into the darkness of the room, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears began to flow. “I thought ya were dead… I don’t know wat I’d do without ya, baby…. An’ then Val, he…well, ya know how he is. I was fuckin’ trapped, babe.” Blinking open his mismatched orbs, he used a hand to swipe at the corner of his eyes. “An’ then, ya know, dat angel babe shows up and just…saves me. Let me decide what I wanted to do…as though she was happy to help me. Like…she cared ‘bout me or some shit. I don’t even know her!”

Fat Nuggets shifted his position then, and the spider quieted his voice as he helped his pig settle back down. Angel’s breathing began to steady as he felt exhaustion take over.

“Do ya…do ya think that’s what Heaven would be like, Husky? Do wat we want, be who we are, without havin’ to watch our goddamn backs all the time? Bein’ protected like we matta?” Heavy lids drooped closed as he yawned. “It’d be nice, ya know…if dat’s what Heaven was like…”

+++

The late evening lay like a heavy quiet blanket in the space of the common room, though it did nothing to comfort those huddled on the chesterfield. Alastor and Charlie had sat on either end of the long couch, leaving Gabriel to sit uncomfortably in the middle. After a quick snap and breeze of wind, they had cleaned up, no longer painted with the evidence of the destruction from earlier in the day. Their tidied state did nothing to appease the petite seraph staring them down. Faced with the consequences of their battle on Earth, the tension and anxiety filled the room like fog. Even Alastor’s ever present radio audience hushed themselves in front of the unhappy angel.

Seraphiel had been furious, but her rage was quiet and controlled, her exterior stoic and unamused. Like a disappointed parent, she regarded each of them with displeasure and a silent, regal stare down. She was not naïve enough to think there would be _no_ altercations between angels and demons during this curious year, but to think that it had occurred under the supervision of one of her closest friends and trusted cherubim did shock her. Almost as much as the reason for the fight.

“Allow me to repeat this back please.” She started slowly, placing her hands on her shapely hips. The motion opened her jacket to unintentionally allow for a better view of the ruby red lingerie underneath, a token from her adventure with Angel Dust that she hadn’t bothered to change in her irritation. “You leveled an entire human city because…there was an issue controlling your testosterone?”

Alastor had wanted to offer some placating remark but he was having a terrible time trying to focus. Really, it was hardly his fault when the target of his lustful infatuation was dressed up so lusciously. He had difficulty dragging his eyes away from her body and up to her zircon eyes, but he managed. Despite the ire he found there, he didn’t bother to hamper the lopsided grin that spread across his face. “My little dove, in our defense, men have been fighting over beautiful women for millennia.”

Seraphiel rolled her eyes as Gabriel snorted, shifting in his seat between the demons. “My lady, I apologize for the way I handled the situation. There is no excuse I can offer to compensate for what has been done.”

“This will require I have a conversation with Lucifer. Gabriel, your performance is a reflection on me and my promise to keep Charlie and Alastor safe.” Gabriel looked down in shame as Charlie bit her lip unhappily at the prospect of Seraphiel speaking to her father.

“And you, Alastor, these trips are meant to be penance for destruction you have already caused. If you are incapable of controlling yourself, alternative reparations will need to be determined, something that you might find even more _displeasing_.” Alastor had the good sense to offer her a curt nod, though his smile masked any humbling he might have felt.

Seemingly satisfied for the moment, though not really convinced of their true contrition for the situation, Seraphiel moved on. “Were there any casualties?”

Charlie sighed, her dark eyes on the ground. “I’m not sure, but I tried to evacuate as many people as I could.”

The defeat in her voice reached the heart of the seraph, who realized the princess had done her best to be the voice of reason during the battle. Kneeling in front of the blonde, she placed a hand on her knee. “Charlie, I’m sure you did all you could. You demonstrated admirable prudence and courage in a chaotic situation and sought to deliver those who would have otherwise come to harm. How strong you are to stand between Heaven and Hell for the sake of goodwill.” Placing a hand under her chin, Seraphiel tilted her face so dark eyes met blue. “ _Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of God._ I’m so **proud** of you.”

The blonde’s doe eyes widened in surprise, shining with unshed tears. How long had she dreamed of her parents saying those exact words to her? She knew they loved her dearly, even going as far to financially support her passion projects despite their philosophical differences. But they had never encouraged her, never praised her, and certainly never celebrated her as if they were actually proud of anything she had done. A grateful smile appeared on her tired face as she rubbed her eyes. “Thank you, Seraphiel. And thank you for all you’ve done for us today. I hate to think of what would have happened to Husk or Angel if you hadn’t been here.”

Clasping the princess’s hands in hers, she pulled the taller girl to her feet. “Why don’t you go get some rest, hm? I’m sure Vaggie will be appreciative of the company and you both have had a very long day.”

Nodding, Charlie moved to exit the room before turning back to look at the angel. “I’m sorry, Seraphiel.” When the angel tilted her head curiously, she explained, “For not being up front with you that I had told Vaggie about the service bell.”

“I forgive you, Charlie. Now, off to bed you go.” She smiled as the demoness disappeared from view. It was strange, how much fondness she felt for Hell’s princess. But then, she supposed, before Lucifer had fallen from grace, she had felt similarly for him. The memory came with a bitter aftertaste and she shook her head to be free of the unhappy thoughts. Without turning back to the men on the couch, she called over her shoulder. “Gabriel, I am disappointed. I will speak to Uriel later about this. You are dismissed.”

The tall cherub immediately stood, beseeching her. “My lady, I—”

“Kindly do not make me repeat myself.”

Gabriel took a step back as if she had hit him, his face crestfallen at the thought she was angry. Tossing a glare at the insufferable red demon on the couch, he immediately disappeared in a flash of gold light.

Now alone with the delightful creature, Alastor stood, allowing his eyes to trail up the line on the back of her red stockings. Taking care to not touch her, he circled around so he could take in her expression. He thought better of it to openly stare her body at the moment, despite his baser urges, but even angry, she was stunning, and he couldn’t help the adoring smirk that crossed his features.

“Oh, must you grin at a time like this?” She grumbled, one hand on her hip as the other gestured vaguely at his face.

“Why, you’re never fully dressed without a smile, my dear!” He chirped automatically, but his tone quickly pitched lower as the radio static smoothed out his voice. “Besides, how am I _not_ to smile when the object of my desire is dressed up so deliciously in front of me?”

A snap of his fingers and her jacket disappeared. Hungrily his eyes ate up the prize before him and though her face lit with a blue blush, she made no move to cover herself, her residual annoyance helping to bolster her against any shyness at being presented so shamelessly. “We are in uncharted waters, Alastor, in this…” She struggled to find the right words.

“Illicit affair?” He purred, chuckling as she tossed her silky hair, turning her head away from him in a huff.

“A little more caution from you, sir, would not go amiss.” She closed her eyes to shut him out. With him practically devouring her with his eyes, she was mortified by how tempted she was to give in.

Standing straight and tall he took a step closer to tower over her, reaching a hand to turn her head back to his with fingers under her chin. It still surprised him, how beautiful one creature could be, and he found the sweetness of her angelic features addicting, the Heavenly blue glow of her eyes so complimentary to his own Hellish red. His gaze fell to her lips, but as he started to duck his head to kiss her, she snorted and moved away.

“What are you doing?” Seraphiel asked, mild outrage lacing her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, he followed her in her retreat. He would not allow this little doe to escape him. “Why, my darling, I thought that was obvious.” He grinned. “I was trying to kiss you.”

Noticing he was advancing on her, she stood her ground, arms crossed under her chest. “You helped destroy an entire human city because of your ego and you think I’m going to reward you with kisses?”

Like a shark he circled her, eyes alight with pleasure as he took her in. The sinful red lingerie went surprisingly well with the bite in her tone and he found himself only more excited to push into these uncharted waters. Stopping again before her, less than a breath away, he put his hands at his back. She had to crane her neck up to see his face.

“We can of course skip past kissing, if you like, my dove.” The Radio Demon offered, one hand reaching up to play with the strap of the sheer red bra she wore. Almost as an afterthought he added, “You are quite… _stimulating_ , sweetheart, dressed like this.”

Slowly, her demeanor changed, so subtly he might have missed it if it weren’t for how he was already watching her. Her lips tilting up in the smallest of smirks, but there was no mirth there. And her eyes measured him with a calculating stare. He wasn’t sure why, but a discomfort settled in his stomach, like a warning. Then she moved.

Nimbly, she stepped around him, retaining their close distance, but avoiding any touch and if he had not suddenly felt defensive, he might have admired her grace. The seraph advanced on him, gradually, and he retreated until he fell unceremoniously back onto the couch, his face painted in confusion as he now looked up at her from his position.

“You know, I had a mind to give myself to you, Alastor.” Her tone was thoughtful as she gazed down at him, and he would have been pleased if not for her use of past tense. “You are so devilishly handsome. It is quite a shame you seem incapable of controlling your pride.”

Arrogantly, he placed his elbows on the back of the chesterfield and crossed his legs, a superiority prevalent in his expression. “What’s done is done, my dear. There is nothing you can do to punish me; I’m already quite damned, you see.”

“Is that true, though? I would be most willing to ensure you are pulled for assignments on daily basis.” She hummed as she slowly backed away from him and her lips quirked in his challenge. “Perhaps specifically to help those who are feeling particularly desperate, almost _begging_ to sell their soul for relief. There may indeed more that I could do to punish you.”

Suppressing an involuntary shudder, his eyes narrowed. “And they call _me_ a sadist.” At her musical giggle, he grinned. “My darling, can we not move past this? There are so many other things I can think of to entertain ourselves when we’re alone like this, and you dressed for night of debauchery.”

Taking a moment to lean against a table, her hands resting near her hips, she considered him. “Oh? And what would you like to do with me, Alastor? Since I am indeed dressed for sin.”

His eyelids became heavy as he licked his lips messily. “You already know the answer to that, little dove. Why not come closer so I might show you?”

**XOXO**

She did not go to him. Casually, she brought her hands to her back to begin untying the corset; taking her time to undo the laces and ease the garment off. “Do you know?” Seraphiel started conversationally, “Valentino picked this lingerie for me and had me dance for him and his patrons. I’m not used to so many people touching me at once.”

A look passed over the demon’s face, though it was gone in a flash. Alastor wasn’t sure how to feel; pleased that she was beginning to shed her clothes, but unexpectedly irritated at the thought of the lecherous overlord and his trash clientele feeling up the doe he had been trying to catch. It was an unexpected tangent and he wondered what she was getting at.

Ignoring his inner struggle, she neatly folded and placed the corset to the side. A flippant wave of her hand pushed a protective power bubble around the room to keep prying eyes and ears away from their parlay. It was with deliberate slowness that she ran her fingers along her abdomen to her breasts, cupping them for moment before continuing the northward journey to slip the straps down and pull her arms free. “And then, on our way back to the hotel, Angel offered me the most curious payment for my assistance.”

“My dear, knowing that imbecile, there is little that would surprise me.” The Radio Demon did his best to keep his tone level, as though however she finished her story would not matter to him.

When he went to shift in his seat, an unease filled him as he found he was unable to move. His smile stiffened; it was alarming how easily she subdued him. Tilting her head back, she crossed her arms in front of her to grip the bottom of her bra, moving up slightly to tug it up over her head. Whatever venomous remark Alastor had ready on his tongue regarding being paralyzed was lost when her large breasts bounced free.

“Most likely that is so.” The angel replied airily. “Still, it was a shock to me to hear him offer to take me to bed.”

He took a steadying breath. She was clearly trying to goad him. It _would_ be that the one creature that captured his lustful desire in so long would be one trying to use said influence against him. Doing his best to maintain detachment, he fixed her with the most disinterested stare he could manage, assuming she hadn’t already noticed the tightness in his pants. “How wonderful for you, my darling. Why, if he didn’t proposition me nigh every day, I might even be impressed.”

Silence permeated the room as she nodded in understanding. She could see very well how the overlord was impacted by her state of undress, but she played along. “But, you know, out of all those that seemed intent on having me today, Alastor, you’re really the only one I’m remotely interested in.”

“Then bring your delicious little body over here and I would be _delighted_ to have you.” He coaxed, fingers twitching to touch all of her exposed skin.

There was a hypnotizing sway to her hips as she approached him, and it was all he could do to raise his head to look her in the eyes. Placing her hands on the back of the chesterfield, she straddled him with an easy grace, though she took care to keep touching to a minimum, not lowering herself onto his lap as he had hoped. In this position her exposed chest was now eyelevel as she looked down at him through lowered lashes, and he did not bother to hide the hunger in his expression.

Another failed attempt to either lift his hands or even lean into her had him gritting his teeth. “If you would be so kind to release me, sweetheart, that would be most helpful.”

Pulling her hands away from the back of the couch, one hands cupped a breast as the other came to her mouth. Inserting two digits past her full lips, the angel made a show of licking and sucking them before she moved her hand away to slip underneath her panties. The smallest whine escaped her as she began playing with herself, slanting forward and to the side so her breasts pressed to the side of his face.

“If you would be so kind, mmmn..” Seraphiel panted into his large ear. “Be so kind to cease causing trouble with my angels…AH…that would be most helpful.”

Restrained where he sat, only able to make subtle movements with his head, he wondered tetchily to himself how he could find a satisfying conclusion to the strange day. One sensitive red ear twitched as she continued to gasp into his hair and his body was longing to feel more of her. The skin he could touch was so soft, her luscious breasts pillowing his face and the fact that he was _finally_ so close and yet couldn’t caress her was driving him near mad. It was with a valiant effort that he was able to keep partially calm, what with the tightness in his pants that was nearing agony. A tiny “Alastor” whispered against his fluffy ear pulled a strangled, but impatient moan from him.

“Release me, darling, and I’ll make you **scream** my name.” His voice was taut with effort to control his need.

Violent shudders racked her body as she neared her peak, eyes shut tightly, fingers playing in juices and against her clit. “Y-You have to promise …ahhh…t-to behave, Alastor.” The demon’s name left her lips like a prayer, her hips undulating in her aroused state and he could only yield to make this outlandish torture stop.

“ _Yes, dear._ ” He growled.

She moaned when her orgasm slammed into her, body crumpling against him as she bit the tip of his ear. The unexpected pain sent a jolt of lust through him and his arms moved at last, cradling the gasping angel to his chest. He bit back the grunt at the warmth and pressure against his erection, his hips bucking slightly when her welcome weight settled on him. With a patience he did not feel, his fingertips brushed her cheek, sliding champagne hair away from her flushed face, his other hand running soothing circles on her back. Glowing blue eyes blinked hazily up at him as sat up, steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders, a small smile on her lips.

Cordially he returned her smile, before a devious grin morphed his face into something dangerous, a loud snap echoing in the air. Her pretty head tilted in confusion, white gold hair spilling over her shoulder as their surroundings changed. Suddenly they were perched on a large four post bed, both completely naked, atop deep crimson satin sheets, Alastor sat upright against the headboard and she still straddling his lap. Her head turned away slightly to investigate the rest of the room when strong claws gripped her hips and impaled her in one swift motion onto his aching cock.

Arching his back, the demon tossed his head back as he groaned at the feel of her wet heat. He’d finally caught his prey and oh, it was glorious. She felt like she was made for him, able to take every single inch of him, spread deliciously around his girth, and so wickedly tight. Long tongue lolling out of his mouth like an animal, his red eyes burned like fire.

Nose to nose, he smirked when he leaned to whisper against her lips. “I’ve been aching to take you since I first laid eyes on you.”

At her breathless gasp, he claimed her mouth, her delicate hands cupping his face as she whimpered. Guiding her hips to lift up, he roughly slammed her back down, moaning his pleasure at the sensations. The rhythm had his pretty paramour mewling as she bounced on his cock. Each quiver of her wet inner walls sent sparks of electricity up his spine, and he marveled at how she trembled around him. Eyes closed, she had tossed her head to the side, her pale hair spilling down her back as she tried to withstand his forcefully bucking hips.

A haze of carnal fervor swept over her as she tried to get her bearings. Still sensitive from her earlier climax it was incredible to be so _full_. Centuries had passed since she was last in someone’s arms like this and the sheer force of her body’s craving for him surprised her. Impatiently she began to raise and lower herself on his lap, eager to sate her hunger. He was like water when she had been so long dying of thirst, and she was almost ashamed of the noises escaping her mouth, a hand clasping over her mouth to preserve what little modesty she had left.

Nuzzling his face against hers, he slid one hand to the back of her head, combing his fingers through her tresses before pulling her forward gently, her responding whimper motivating him to thrust into her again, earning him another gasp.

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you sing, darling.” The Trans-Atlantic lilt of his voice caused her to shiver as he commanded against her ear. “I want to hear how desperate you are for me.”

It did something to him, to have the beautiful seraph in his arms, greedy for him as she rode him. He moved to lick along her graceful neck, a hand gliding up from her hip to grab her breast, squeezing before pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Alastor had never considered himself a man that particularly cared about a lover’s figure, tending to generally be more interested in their personality to keep him entertained, but he found himself infatuated with how, even with his large hands, he struggled to get his fingers around her soft flesh, her sensual hourglass figure enough to make even a succubus jealous.

Every buck into her caused her luscious chest to bounce and the sweet angel on his lap to mewl or gasp. She gripped him so very tightly, trying to roll her hips every so often to generate new sensations for each of them. He was captivated, moreso than he had ever remembered being before with any other lover and their steady grinding began dissolving into passionate, unrestrained rutting in an effort to drive them to their climax. Like an eruption, her body closed on him like a vice, her back arched as she screamed his name in her peak. Her unreserved signs of pleasure had him tumbling after her, growling as his teeth immediately sank into the supple skin of her neck as he buried himself deep to release within her.

**XOXO**

As the sea of pleasure began to ebb away, he pulled away from her neck to lick at the wound tenderly. What he wouldn’t have done to leave a more lasting imprint on her, to know that insufferable Cherub would see her beautiful skin marked by _him_. Alas, her angelic body had already begun its work to mend the punctures left by his razor-sharp teeth. A contented sigh escaped him as he felt feather light kisses pressed into his hair and against his temple. When he raised his head up to look at Seraphiel he was surprised to see a glimmer of mischief in her eyes and a coquettish smile. Alastor couldn’t help the answering playful grin from forming on his lips.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you, my sweet doe?” Despite the mock fatigue in his voice, his bright eyes betrayed his excitement.

Locking her legs around his waist, hands on his shoulders, a startled huff escaped him as she suddenly pushed him down onto his back. Now looking down him, her hips still connected with his, her bright eyes glowed happily. “We can stop now, if you’re tired, my charming buck.”

Chuckling lowly, he smirked back at her. “Wouldn’t dream of it, my dear.”

+++

“What **exactly** am I looking at?” The King asked in an impatient tone.

Lucifer had not taken kindly to the late-night interruption; a servant incessantly banging on their bedroom door just as his luscious wife had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a sheer nightie and looking like she had emerged from one of his wet dreams. While the servant had been exceeding apologetic, apparently he had been threatened with slow torture if he failed to fetch his master. So, it was in one of the smaller sitting rooms of the grand palace the fallen angel found himself at an ungodly late hour, watching Valentino’s phone screen play back a dance routine consisting of Angel Dust and Seraphiel on the stage of one of the overlord’s many strip joints. It was a rather sensual dance, with both dressed in lingerie, and perhaps, under different circumstances, the King might have even enjoyed the view. As it was, he thought he deserved to reascend to Heaven for not setting the pimp on fire on the spot.

The phone went dark as the video finished, the King tossing it back at the owner. “Called ‘erself ‘Lux’.” The tall overlord replied, as if that magically explained everything.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucifer grumbled. He was familiar with Seraphiel’s nickname and he gave her kudos for thinking to give him a false name. After all, despite all the strange creatures and names within his kingdom, ‘Seraphiel’ would stand out as unique and remarkably _holy_ sounding. There was aggravation building in him to know that she had been spotted in Hell, especially in front of an overlord, but he kept that to himself.

“And why do I care about this, Val?” Lucifer leveled him with a glare so cold, that the moth had the sense to look nervous.

“Yur majesty,” He began, clearly trying to placate the King. “She’s powerful. Had me by the balls practically an’ didn’t move a fuckin’ muscle. Took Angel Cakes away from me without even breakin’ a sweat!”

A humorless smile spread across Lucifer’s face. “This may _shock_ you to hear, but overpowering you isn’t exactly newsworthy, nor do I particularly care that you’ve lost your resident porn star. Especially with how my little Apple Pie is trying to reform him.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Speaking of my little girl, I’m surprised she let you just waltz away with him.”

Crossing his long legs, Valentino shrugged. “Wasn’t there. Neither Charlie nor Alastor was there.”

Eyebrows knit together as a deep frown settled on the King’s face. To the best of his recollection, Seraphiel had agreed to visit them on an ongoing basis to ensure they were both still safe. But, if they hadn’t been at the hotel, and Seraphiel had been…. His eyes went wide in realization. They had a way to contact her…

“Yur okay, boss?” The pimp asked, leaning in to inspect the odd look crossing the smaller man’s face.

Shaking off his stupor, Lucifer leveled Valentino with another impatient stare. “I appreciate you trying to give me a heads up about a potential rising star within our midst, but I fail to see how this justifies beating down my door in the middle of the night.” He huffed, trying to play off his earlier reaction as anger.

The overlord was brash, but not stupid, so he nodded and quickly stood. “Understood, yur majesty. I ‘pologize fur bothering yur this evenin’.” The King would have laughed at the way Valentino all but ran from the room if he hadn’t been so infuriated.

It truly wasn’t a big deal for powerful demons to get into fights to get what they wanted, but if had been a _demon_ he might have been impressed if they brought Valentino to submission so easily. As it was, Seraphiel’s seemingly endless well of power did not surprise him. But what fueled his fury as he sat stewing in the late hours of the evening was that she had so freely wandered into his realm without him sensing her power. She had gotten involved in affairs of his kingdom unchecked, and apparently his daughter had a way to summon her. In all his years serving in Heaven, never once had he heard of God allowing Seraphiel to be at anyone’s beck and call, aside from Metatron; never mortal souls, let alone _sinners_. He needed be sure of his suspicions.

Snarling, he angrily shoved himself to his feet to start pacing the room. Thoughts had been festering deep in his mind for a few months now. How things might have been different if his rebellion had not failed. If _she_ hadn’t been there to stop him. The battle wounds he suffered had been painful but had longed since healed. What had lingered, unhealed by the passage of time, was the psychological ache of being severed from Heaven. With his Queen, he had built a powerful, expansive kingdom, where they could indulge in whatever pleased them. In doing so, souls flocked to his realm in incredible numbers. He was proud of what he had accomplished. Yet, he was still an archangel, born of paradise, and though he would only admit it to himself in the stillness of his sitting room, part of him still yearned for that holy ground.

Pausing in his stride, he shook his head. It was late. His gorgeous wife was waiting for him in their bed; he shouldn’t be wasting his time here. Turning off the light in the room, he walked through the quiet expansive of his home, the emptiness in his palace mirroring his dark thoughts. Eyes glowing red, he allowed himself a sinister, sharp-toothed grin. He would not let this opportunity go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel is finally safe with Husk in his arms, with Niffty looking out for them. Seraphiel gives Charlie validation and encouragement. Alastor finally gets to enjoy the angel he's been ogling for months. But what sinister plans could Lucifer be up to? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> I appreciate all the wonderful comments on my story so far! I know many wanted Seraphiel and Alastor to duke it out, but I see her a little more like a diplomatic leader than one easily swayed to violence. Wonder what it might take to push her to that point, hm? 🤔 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated.


	12. When Morning Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> **NOTE: NFSW story pieces are between the “XOXO”. Please skip over these if the content makes you uncomfortable.**

Dawn was creeping through the windows when sharp red eyes flickered open and it was with curiosity he greeted the soft light caressing his face. Upon realizing he had been asleep, his eyes widened in surprise. Normally, sleep completely eluded him. On the rare occasion he could drift off, he was plagued by restlessness or nightmares, unpleasant memories of a life long ago. Now, though, a pleasant feeling of calm and rejuvenation filled every muscle in his body. How long had it been since he had a truly restful sleep? Perhaps since he had been among the living.

At a movement against his side, he froze, body immediately on high alert. Blinking, he tried to remember everything prior to closing his eyes and why there might be someone else in his bed. A few unsteady beats of his heart and a sense of pleasant soreness washed over him, memories of the previous evening trickling back to him as he grinned smugly to himself. Never had he had a more _satisfying_ evening. His little dove had gotten bolder as the night wore on, little bruises and bite marks all over his body to prove it. No wonder he had slept; he had been delightfully _exhausted_.

Glancing to his left, he found her. Pale hair in disarray, her arms tucked in close to her chest, but her sweet, sleeping face rested peacefully on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. Morning light danced in her champagne hair; her angelic face incredibly serene as she dreamed. Reaching up with his free hand, he moved a few strands of her silken tresses out of her face, fingertips lingering on her supple skin. Her nose scrunched slightly as she drifted out of slumber, her dark lashes flitted and opened, glowing orbs looking around curiously until they landed on his face.

“Good morning, my darling.” Alastor cooed, letting his fingers slide affectionately over her cheek.

Briefly a contented smile spread on her full lips, but upon processing his words, her eyes widened as she pushed her torso off the bed, head snapping to the window. “Oh my goodness, it **is** morning!” A hand flew to her forehead as she tried to straighten her hair. “I’ve been in Hell all night?!”

The demon beside her did not share her anxiety, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he unabashedly gazed at her now uncovered naked chest. “Perhaps you have feedback for me if you have forgotten so quickly?” He teased, his grin turning toothy as her pretty face immediately warmed with a bright blue blush, her hand going to her cheek to calm herself.

“N-No. Your performance was just fine.” Seraphiel responded as she pursed her lips.

Snaking his hands around her, she gasped as he pulled her down, nose to nose, chest to chest. “I think we can do better than ‘fine’, my little dove.” He chuckled, tilting his head to capture her lips.

**XOXO**

Allowing his hands to skim against her soft skin, he gripped her by her plump ass before rolling her onto her back, sliding into her with a lazy roll of his hips, the mix of their juices from the night before easing his entrance. The angel beneath him arched her back, hands immediately seeking purchase on his shoulders, as she whimpered loudly. Undoubtedly, she was still sensitive from their endless lovemaking the night prior, her tight inner walls already clenching around him. His teeth instinctively sought out her neck, clamping down on his darling doe while he pushed deeper into her, a gravely groan low in his throat.

The quiet of the early morning was suddenly filled with the lustful sounds of their embrace, repetitive harsh slaps of his hips snapping to hers, vulgar wet noises from where her pussy eagerly welcomed his cock, her breathless whimpers and gasps intermingling with his deep grunts and moans. If she hadn’t felt like she was adrift in a sea of bliss, Seraphiel would have scolded herself for how very sinful this was. He filled her so _thoroughly_ , feeding a sweet ache deep within her that made tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she thought she might float away if not for how he pinned her down. Tentative fingers reached up to touch his elongated horns, wrapping around them to hold on as he instantly picked up his pace, groaning his pleasure at her exploration.

Rolling her hips, she pitched her body up to meet his movements, long legs wrapping around his narrow waist. The seraph, despite her incredibly long life, had relatively few previous intimate partners, but she knew this; this demon was the best she ever had. Something about the way they fit together had her heart beating like a bird trapped in a cage, a desire blossoming in her to please him as much as she could. Pressing her chest against him, she tilted her head to pepper soft kisses over as his cheek and forehead, motivating him to release her from his jaws and look down on her. Shivers ran down her spine at the way he devoured her with his burning gaze, how she felt trapped by his passionate lust.

The way her blue zircon eyes seemed to sparkle in their radiance, how her pouty lips parted to take in shuddering breaths as she struggled to stay composed, fevered gasps and mewls tumbling from her with each pointed thrust; everything about her drove him wild. Watching such a stunning creature come unraveled, just for him, _because_ of him, fueled his pride. Everything about her called to him, her pure, flawless exterior tempted his predatory instincts, like a lamb to a wolf; yet her commanding presence and power made him preen, feeling triumphant in his conquest of her. Alastor wanted to possess her in every way.

Leaning down to nip at the shell of her elven ear, his static-filled voice deepened with desire. “Cum on my cock, my sweet little angel, and I’ll fill you up in return.” He hummed huskily. “Though I wonder at how much more your womb can take after last night.”

Turning her head to the side, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, her grip on her composure loosening with every hit of the sweet spots within her. She offered him a shy smile as she hiccupped her response. “W-Want to…ahhn…b-breed me…AH…do y-you, demon?”

Ruby eyes widened in an animal ferocity as a dangerous, inhuman growl ripped from his throat, his climax thundering into him as he continued to hammer into her. His increased intensity pulled her over the edge with him, her body clenching around him to milk him dry as he painted her insides, her neck arching as a muted scream tore from her mouth. Collapsing on top of his small paramour, he nuzzled into her neck as his antlers receded.

“Such sinful words from one so righteous.” The demon tsked as he finally pulled out of her. At her musical giggle, his laughter rumbled with her. “What is your assessment now, my darling?”

Softly, she pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back, raising up on her elbow to look down on him, she smiled. “You will make me addicted to you, handsome demon.”

**XOXO**

Sunlight filtered through her champagne hair like a halo, her eyes twinkling as she watched him in such an endearing way that he thought, perhaps, he might still be dreaming. Reaching up a reverent hand to cup her face, the Radio Demon almost winced from the painful constriction he felt growing in his chest. He was unfamiliar with this sensation but watching the seraph above him he realized he’d never felt more at peace. “Darling, you are the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen.”

Her eyes looked down shyly, though she leaned into his touch, one of her hands reaching up to hold his against her cheek. “You are very sweet, for a demon.” Looking out the window, her face fell. “Alas, I need to speak to Lucifer about what happened yesterday and go home.”

Sitting up he moved his hand from her face to behind her head to pull her in for a brief kiss. “Then let us get you on your way, my dove.”

+++

Husk had woken early, the sun just barely risen, and it took him a minute of trying to piece together his memory before he figured out where he was. Piercing soreness flooded his muscles and bones when he went to sit up, an uncomfortable groan floating from him as he buried his face into the pillow. The sound caused a weight at his back to shift, his tall lover propping himself sleepily up to check on the cat. When Husk turned his face back out of the pillow, his yellow-orange eyes squinting in the sun, a happy smile broke on the spider’s face, immediately throwing his arms around the older demon to snuggle into his fur.

“Eyyy..watch it…” The gambler bellowed, his body protesting the embrace, but still bringing his arms around Angel to return the affection.

Wetness fell into his fur that caused a red brow to raise until he heard the muted cries, Angel’s shoulders shaking silently. Gently, Husk pushed the porn star off of him so he could see his face. Tears openly flowed over the downy softness of his face, his mismatched eyes filled with such a heart wrenching mix of relief and worry that Husk felt his own heart ache. Reaching a paw up, careful of his claws, he held his lover’s cheek, wiping soothingly at the tears.

“I thought…I thought ya were d-dead, Husky.” Angel whispered, another sob wracking his body. “Y-Ya were layin’ there…there was so much b-blood….”

Bringing Angel down to lay on his chest again, ignoring the discomfort the weight caused to his repaired ribs, he rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Sorry for scaring ya, Angel. I just…I couldn’t let ‘im take ya. Not without a fight.”

A tight squeeze from his lover forced a grunt from Husk and Angel immediately leapt off of him. “S-Sorry, baby.” The stripper whispered, his tears clearing as an tender smile caused his eyes to crinkle. “Keep fagettin’ what an ol’ man ya are.” He said with a cheeky wink.

Standing tall to stretch, Angel began tidying up their room and the cat demon allowed his gaze to follow him around appreciatively, both grateful for the care his boyfriend showed him and the rather tantalizing figure on display. When the spider caught him gawking, he shook his ass a little and preened, drawing a deep chuckle from Husk.

“How’d ya get back, ‘nyway? Woulda thought dat asshole woulda taken off wit ya.” The cat rumbled.

“Seraphiel.” The word left Angel’s mouth almost quiet as a prayer and Husk might have missed it if not for his large ears. Then he turned back playfully back to his lover. “Are ya hungry, baby? Nif said she left us some grub in the fridge.” The tall demon asked as he bent over to said fridge, giving his boyfriend a rather shameless view of his naked backside.

“Starvin’…” Was the gruff reply. “…Food would be good too.” He grinned, earning him a blush and chuckle from Angel.

The spider had just settled into bed next to Husk, after helping him gingerly sit up, both with a plate of food and Fat Nuggets nestled in between them when there was a soft rap on the door. Uninterested in getting back out of bed, Angel merely called out from his spot. “Yeah, wat?”

The door opened to reveal Seraphiel, Alastor in tow. While the red demon wore his usual suit, the seraph was wearing a new outfit, complimentary to his, a high necked, red silk blouse with billowy, transparent long sleeves. A high waisted, black A-line skirt with red heels complimented her hourglass figure and endless legs. Her white gold hair had been done up in a messy bun, soft tendrils framing her radiant face.

“Apologies for disturbing you so early.” The angel said quietly. “I wanted to check on Husker.”

A nod from Angel had Seraphiel moving into the room, stepping around the bed to get to the cat demon. Alastor hovered by the door to observe. He had never seen Angel’s eyes soften so quickly, save perhaps when he looked at his pet pig or boyfriend. Whatever transpired between the tall porn star and his petite angel yesterday must have endeared her to him. He made a mental note to inquire another time.

“You…” Husk breathed out as the seraph sat down next to him. She tilted her head inquisitively. “I…I heard ya voice when I was in the dark.”

Humming enigmatically, she tentatively reached out to him. “I am going to touch you now, okay? I promise to be gentle.”

Three pairs of eyes settled on her graceful figure as her fingertips gently ran along the cat’s ribs and chest, applying pressure but not enough to cause significant pain, and then gliding up to hold his face to tilt his head slightly at different angles. The Radio Demon’s internal radio flipped to a calming classical station, his small smile doing nothing to reveal the pride he felt at watching his doe care for his friend and servant. It was a rather domestic scene, but there was something explicable that ran through him to watch the angel provide relief to these lowly, undeserving sinners. Such a contrast to the terror and agony he provided.

When she was about to pull away, clawed paws caught her wrists, glowing blue flitting up meet the yellow-orange of Husk’s eyes. He looked almost lost and she cupped his face soothingly.

“I heard ya call out to me. How close was I to…?” The gruffness in the gambler’s voice hid but a little of how it broke at the end. He growled as he looked away. “Know it don’t matter now, but it was so damn dark and cold, felt like I was losin’ myself….”

Angel watched her closely too, and he nervously bit his lip as he saw her gaze flicker from Husk quickly to him. From that one look he knew she didn’t want to answer, and that alone spoke volumes, unshed tears stinging his eyes. The porn star nodded his consent for her to speak before her eyes returned to his lover who still held her wrists.

Sighing heavily, she met Husk’s eye head on. “Your soul did wander in that valley of oblivion, for a time.” It was her turn to clasp his hands in hers when his paws dropped her from his grip. Squeezing reassuringly, she continued. “But you were yet within my reach. Your soul is strong and you should be proud of your bravery.”

Standing, she gently released Husk’s paws into his lap as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Such a motherly gesture had the cat blushing yet was still innocent enough to not rouse jealousy in the spider, who merely wrapped two of his hands around the gambler’s nearest arm. Watching them cuddle prompted an adoring smile from the angel. A single year was but a blink to her, but she was glad she could enjoy this time with these mortal souls.

“I would recommend bed rest until you can move without pain. If it persists longer than two days, please let me know and I will come to check on you.” Seraphiel advised as she made her back around the bed to Alastor, who gave her a toothy smile as his hand found the curve of her back.

“Got it, doc.” Was the grumpy reply, before he yelped as Angel punched him in the arm.

“Be grateful, ya shmuck.” Angel growled at his partner then turned back to the seraph. “Thanks, Lux. We owe ya.”

The Radio Demon raised his eyebrow at the name, but the angel waved dismissively at the debt. “Nonsense. Be well.”

Alastor opened the door for her as she breezed by him, but Angel called out to him as he was turning to follow.

“Smiles, thought I should tell ya I’m first in line fa dat one.” The stripper leered teasingly. “Ya should o’ seen her make a bitch outta Val or shake her ass on stage. Damn!”

It had been Angel Dust’s intention to get a rise out of the deer, not at all serious in his jesting. He was not prepared for the wolfish, egotistical grin that found its way to the red demon’s face, ruby eyes luminous with satisfaction.

“Well, you delightful cretin, it will surely break your heart to know that you are, in fact, too late!” At the drop of the spider’s jaw, Alastor chuckled and made to leave again, face turned slightly to level him with a serious, sidelong glare. “You will understand if I don’t allow there to be a second in line, mind you. _Do_ keep your hands to yourself.”

Angel and Husk looked at each other with wide eyes as the door shut behind the Radio Demon. “I always thought his dick was broke.” The cat mumbled.

+++

Charlie stretched as she and Vaggie descended the staircase to the first floor, doing her best to stifle a yawn. Given the day they’d had yesterday, she figured Angel and Husk would need some recovery time and the princess had taken it upon herself to man the front desk until the brusque bartender was up for it again. At least, it had sounded like a solid plan until Vaggie had woken her at the break of dawn. Her silver haired girlfriend laughed next to her, shooting her an unhidden look of affection.

They were both surprised to see Seraphiel and Alastor at the front desk. The seraph was perched on a barstool, drinking from a mug, a secretive smile on her face as she looked up at the Radio Demon who was hovering noticeably close to her, with a particularly satisfied grin on his face as he watched her intently. Electricity shot through Charlie suddenly as she made an inaudible gasp, her sclera shifting to red for a blink before turning back. She knew this feeling, her succubus blood pounding in her veins, and a triumphant smile spread across her face and she all but ran to the bar. Bouncing in place, she looked eagerly between the two as their gazes shifted to her; Seraphiel’s curious, Alastor’s mildly irritated at knowing what was coming.

“Goooooood morning, you two! You seem to just be _glowing_ today, hmm?” The princess chimed.

“You seem to be here pretty early, Seraphiel.” Vaggie added, finally reaching the group and looking confused at her girlfriend’s antics, even moreso when her own comment seemed to draw a man-eating grin on the blonde. “Thanks again for your help yesterday.”

“Good morning, Charlie. Vaggie.” Seraphiel offered, nodding to each demoness, the perfect picture of unaffected professionalism. Holding her head high, she side-eyed the women. “Yes, I need to speak with Lucifer as soon as possible regarding yesterday’s…events.”

Alastor wasn’t sure what impressed him more, the way his angel so easily shut down Charlie’s prying or just how quickly the adorable princess’s mood deflated from victorious to gloomy. Either way, he stood straight, arms at his back as he eagerly watched the morning’s entertainment.

“What happened yesterday?” Vaggie asked, looking between her rather guilty-looking lover and the perfectly poised angel.

Before Charlie or Alastor could chime in with their version of events, Seraphiel abruptly stood, setting her cup down, her head tilted slightly, listening. She felt a familiar warmth entered her mind, a comforting presence, and it brought a welcoming smile to her lips. The demons stood silently around her, looking at each other with a mixture of puzzlement and interest. Closing her eyes and bowing her head to no one, she looked inward. _What is your wish, my Lord?_

 _Sing for me_.

At the simple command, magic burst forth from her like water freed from a dam and as the sudden power radiated over the others, they all took a tentative step back. Without opening her eyes, she began walking toward the large parlor room.

“Please excuse me a moment.” She requested, a finger at her lips, as she looked back at the sinners. When her dark eyelashes opened to reveal her eyes, they were pure light, lacking her blazing blue irises, like lustrous white voids.

Moving deeper into the common room, her eight wings appeared and unfolded out from her back, stretching to fill the room. As a soft melody began to play, and she rose to float a few feet above the air. Above her head, a luminous gold halo had appeared; reminiscent of an elaborate crown, it was almost a perfect circle, with ornate arches and spikes all along its top edge, and toward the front of her head it bent up into high, decorative peaks.

From behind her ears a smaller set of wings grew, the tips pointed with ivory talons, and they laid against her skull like sacred horns. All over her body, strange markings were carved into her skin, glowing with a soft white light, looping and swirling in intricate designs as if sacred spells had been written on the canvas of her skin. The music she generated was quiet, but the harps, drums, and light piano brought a sincere smile to her full lips. Looking up through the stained-glass windows to the glowing sphere of Heaven, she sang.

**_Holy, holy, holy_ **

**_Lord, God Almighty_ **

**_Early in the morning_ **

**_Our song shall rise to Thee_ **

Like the sound of a crisp bell in a quiet church, her voice rang clear and beautiful, and it gave them pause. Serenading into the morning, it drew them in, quietly spilling into the room to observe the angel’s strange behavior. Her conviction and joy in the song were so unadulterated, so unlike anything any of them had ever heard; like nothing ever heard before in the depths of Hell.

**_Holy, holy, holy_ **

**_Merciful and mighty_ **

**_God in three persons_ **

**_Blessed Trinity_ **

_So ,this is what an angel_ really _looks like_ , Alastor thought to himself taking in her full divine glory. The few strands of hair that were left free from her updo and her long skirt had caught in the air as she floated, looking as though she were underwater. It was such a beautiful scene, that though he was not a man of faith, she almost made him want to fall to his knees in worship of her. Leaning against the doorframe, he sighed softly, self-aware of the fact he was completely enamored.

**_Holy, holy, holy_ **

**_Though the darkness hide Thee_ **

**_Though the eye of sinful man_ **

**_Thy glory may not see_ **

Other, unseen voices joined in Seraphiel’s song; all equally splendid, but none quite as enchanting as hers. Lifting up their voices in praise and reverence, the choir rang throughout the space of the Hotel. A beam of pure, blue light shining filtered through the glass to illuminate the seraph in a rainbow of colors, blinding in all her glory. Vaggie reached out to take Charlie’s hand, looking at her love tenderly when she realized the blonde had tears in her eyes.

**_Only Thou art holy;_ **

**_There is none beside Thee_ **

**_Perfect in power,_ **

**_In love, and purity_ **

Straightening in the air, Seraphiel lifted her face to the glowing sphere of Heaven, her hands clasping in front of her chest as if in prayer, leading the chorus. She never grew tired of any of her duties, but this was perhaps her favorite; showering her love and song upon her Creator and all those within Heaven. Closing her eyes, she let her magic embrace the three Hellions in the room with her, _ah – four,_ she corrected as she felt the presence of another enter, sharing her devotion with them as well.

**_Holy, holy, holy_ **

**_Lord, God Almighty_ **

**_All Thy works shall praise Thy name_ **

**_In earth and sky and sea_ **

Rising triumphantly in crescendo, the chorus celebrated in their jubilation. The seraph opening her eyes again to reach out as if to caress Heaven itself, as if she could cradle it all in her arms. She rejoiced in her song for not only wrapping Heaven in the light of the seraphim, but with her new friends as well. Love filled her heart, true and unconditional.

**_Holy, holy, holy_ **

**_Merciful and mighty_ **

**_God in three persons_ **

**_Blessed Trinity_ **

The other voices in the choir drifted off, letting their captain sing the final verse, and, as the music faded with the final notes of her song, Charlie felt a bittersweet feeling settle in her heart. _This_ is what she wanted for her people, everything she felt through the angels' song, all the things Heaven could bring to mortal souls. She would find a way to redeem her people; find a way to let them enter paradise.

Floating downward gently until her heels reconnected to the floor, Seraphiel’s eyes never left the sky, her power pulling back. In her mind and heart, she could feel Their praise touch like an intimate hug. She closed her eyes, head bowed in devotion as she could feel Their warmth begin to recede.

_Peace be with you, my daughter. Come home soon._

Only when she knew she was again alone did she move to turn to leave the room, a subdued smile on her face. Her empty white eyes blinking as her blue irises returned, her many wings, markings, and halo disappearing as if they were grains of sand lost in an unfelt wind. Before anyone could say anything, something small dashed past the legs of taller demons, a redhead running up to Seraphiel with tears streaking down her face. At her approach, the seraph immediately fell to her knees, her black skirt billowing with the movement, as the tiny demoness threw her thin arms around her waist as she quietly sobbed. The angel smiled down at her as on hand gently stroked the demoness’s red hair, the other running softly up and down her back.

“Shhh, there now. All is well, Niffty.” Seraphiel cooed. “I’ve got you.”

Lurching forward, Charlie rushed to fall to the other side of Seraphiel, looping her arms around the seraph’s neck as she cried into her shoulder. Seraphiel said nothing, merely tilting her head to rest against Charlie’s, closing her eyes and allowing the women to seek comfort in her.

Something tightened uncomfortably again in Alastor’s chest. Seeing the demonesses snuggled into Seraphiel he realized he was not the only one drawn to her light, just as Husk and Angel this morning, all like moths to an exquisite flame. The thought of the insects made him glance sidelong at the other demoness in the room. As stubborn as ever, she seemed torn between stepping forward and staying rooted to the spot. Briefly he wondered if it was because he was here. While they had formed a delicate partnership, they were not friends, Alastor’s penchant for pushing her buttons having never subsided and she often threw up walls whenever he was around.

Seeming to feel his gaze on her, Vaggie turned her head to him and snarled before robotically moving over to Charlie, kneeling down to put her had on her lover’s back.

“Charlie, hon, are you okay?” Vaggie asked, her voice quiet as if she didn’t want to scare the blonde.

Nodding weakly, she pulled back from the angel. “Yeah…yeah, sorry. What was that all about, Seraphiel?”

“There is no reason to apologize.” Seraphiel soothed, her eyes opening to gaze at the princess. “It can be overwhelming for some, to hear the seraphim sing. It is my responsibility to lead my Lord’s choir and They bade me to do so.”

“What?!” Charlie squeaked. “God… _GOD_ was here?!” It was a terrified whisper as she spun her head around as if to locate Them.

“They are everywhere and nowhere.” Laughing quietly, the seraph shook her head. “Do not let it trouble you.” Reaching forward to cup the princess’s cheek, she smiled. “Your heart is open to love and joy, which is why you reacted to our song; that is something to celebrate.”

Charlie returned her smile appreciatively. Niffty finally lifted her head from the angel’s lap. “I heard music when I came down to get my cleaning supplies.” Her large eye stared at the angel with unconcealed awe. “Your song was so pretty. And so were _you_. Your halo and all that stuff on your skin! Oh, and your _wings_! All the lights!” Helping the demonesses to their feet, Seraphiel chuckled at Niffty’s returning energy. “And about yesterday, you saved Husk and brought Angel home…I _knew_ you really are our friend!”

“It is my honor that you think so highly of me.” The seraph mused, her eyes flickering to Alastor as she finally stood straight. She was unable to read the look in his eyes while he pushed himself off the entryway frame, but the way he smiled at her caused her heart to speed up in response, as light blue blush highlighted her cheeks. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she separated herself from the group. “Now then, I really must be going. Try to behave all of you, hm?”

Following her out into the lobby, Alastor caught her by the wrist, spinning her back around to pull her flush against his chest, smirking at her surprised gasp. Glancing around quickly to ensure they were alone, he bent to capture her lips, a satisfied chuckle escaping him as she yielded against him, sighing softly. Releasing her as he heard footsteps behind them, he winked saucily at her. “Farewell, my dove.”

She smiled and, in a blink, she was gone.

“Hey Al?” Charlie asked as she came to stand next to him. “Ya know I know, right?” She whispered.

He released a long-suffering sigh. “Of course, my dear. I know.”

+++

The Queen of Hell sat quietly as her husband did his best to intimidate the angel sitting at their dining table. He was not faring well. Lilith would have teased him over his struggle if the tension in the room didn’t make it difficult to breathe. Glancing from under her dark lashes, she found Seraphiel, unphased, politely eating the breakfast they had provided for her.

In the early hours, a servant had come to fetch them to let them know a demoness by the name of Lux was at the door. After Lucifer’s late-night guest the evening prior, the King had promptly set the demon on fire for disturbing him yet again at daybreak, much to his wife’s amusement. The Queen was also familiar with Seraphiel’s nickname, being among the first humans, and so she took it upon herself to go collect their visitor and invite her to share their morning meal with them.

“How has our Sweet Apple been doing, Seraphiel?” Lilith asked, ever regal and figuring her groom might prove useless for a while until his irritation simmered.

Pausing in her chewing, the angel thought of her response before swallowing. “She is well, your majesty. However, something transpired during their mission yesterday and I thought it prudent to bring it to your attention immediately.”

“Oh? What happened?” The Queen asked, head tilting with intrigue, long blonde tresses falling to the side. She did not fail to notice how Lucifer had shifted his angry gaze from his plate to the seraph.

Clearing her throat, she leveled a serious stare on Lilith. “It seems a fight broke out between Alastor and the archangel on duty, Gabriel. While no one were seriously injured this time, the behavior displayed is unacceptable. An entire human city was destroyed in the battle, and they both might have ended up erasing themselves had it not been for Charlie. I am pleased to report your daughter performed remarkably well under duress.”

“Who the fuck cares about a human city?” The King roared, sneering at the angel. “And I suppose the fact that _you’re_ the one praising her means she did something virtuous.”

Glowing orbs narrowed as she side-eyed him, regarding him like a tempestuous child. “Your contempt of Charlie’s behavior, of what you no doubt consider a rebellious streak, is amusingly hypocritical, Morningstar.”

Lilith bit her tongue to keep from laughing when Lucifer folded his arm in a livid huff, glaring holes into the table in front of him. He so easily resembled a child when mad, though he would suffer no one save his wife to say so. Picking up the conversation again, the Queen watched the angel closely. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Seraphiel. What happens now? How can we be assured Charlie will be safe on these missions?”

Nodding solemnly in agreement, her bright blue eyes met the Queen’s milky ones. “A very fair point and the very reason I wanted to discuss with you as early as possible. I will personally speak to my captains upon my return to Heaven and ensure my expectations for these missions are understood; that those assigned to the care of Alastor and Charlie are to do their utmost to protect them. This will **not** happen again. While I have already spoken to Alastor and Charlie as well, please do feel free to revisit the conversation.”

Lilith smiled. Though she had had very few interactions with the highest of the archangels when she was still blessed, she had always been impressed by her leadership and diligence; never shying away from action or conversation, no matter how uncomfortable or confrontational. “A good idea and suggestion. We will be sure to speak to them both. Especially if Alastor had a hand in creating this mess. Won’t we, my love?”

“Yes, darling.” Lucifer grumbled. “I expect Uriel to address the situation with Gabriel.” He snarled at Seraphiel.

“Yes, of course.” The seraph gave a curt nod. Standing up, she gave a short bow to the monarchs. “That concludes the reason for disturbing you both this morning, so I shall see myself out. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Before she could turn to leave, Lucifer shot to his feet. “You’re not leaving yet, Seraphiel. Care to tell me why you meddled in my realm’s affairs? Word on the street has it that you ruffled some feathers yourself yesterday.”

Turning back to him, she raised an eyebrow, her hands clasped behind her back. “My help was requested and I gave it.”

“This is **my** kingdom, **my** rules. I’m not going to tolerate you throwing your weight around because a few pathetic sinners want to beg for your support.” Power fluctuated around Lucifer as his fury grew, his voice echoing dangerously.

The force of his might shook the room, wind ruffling her clothes and strands white-gold hair, but Seraphiel stood tall against his storm, her eyes unimpressed. “From my understanding, _your_ kingdom has no rules, or if there are any, it’s that the strong make the rules. Therefore, I will throw my ‘weight around’ for those I deem worthy of it.”

Taking slow, measured steps, she moved around the table until she squared off against the King. With similar height, their gazes clashed straight on against each other. “If I have misunderstood the nature of your kingdom, I would welcome your enlightenment.”

Knowing he would not win this argument, he switched tactics. “I want a copy of your scheduled visits with Charlie. With everything that happened yesterday, I am more than entitled to know when you will be here.”

This caught Lilith’s attention and her eyes widened from where she remained seated at the table. She had thought for certain Lucifer had shown her a note with a list of Seraphiel’s visits perhaps a month ago. She bit her lip to keep silent. Though she was a powerful soul, she wasn’t stupid enough to get into the middle of this fight to inquire.

“No.” Seraphiel’s response was swift and there was a scrutiny now in her glowing eyes, suspicion.

Offering her a malicious grin, the fallen angel pushed forward. “Awww, what’s the matter? You don’t trust me?”

Leaning in, the sudden movement causing Lucifer to recoil back, the ice in her eyes unmistakable. “Fool me once, Lucifer.” Then she was gone in a flash of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sinners all enjoy a pleasant morning. Alastor and Seraphiel share another passionate embrace. We get a glimpse of the seraph's connection and duties with the Almighty, before she visits Lucifer. The mistrust sown in his rebellion is still prevalent eons later. What game the King of Hell playing to be asking for something he already has? How will the next field assignment go after the disaster between Alastor and Gabriel? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> I enjoy writing the interactions between Lucifer and Seraphiel, especially with Lilith. She's totally eating popcorn while her husband yips pointlessly at the chief seraphim. It's my head canon. lol 
> 
> Song referenced: "Holy, Holy, Holy", 1800's, Specifically [Audrey Assad's performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgHrNNM23p8). 🎶
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated.


	13. Quiet Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

A cool, salty ocean breeze filled the bright morning air, the crisp temperature a welcome change from daily life in the endless infernos of Hell. As Charlie walked along the rocky beaches, breathing in the sea, she found herself hoping they would be on Earth awhile. It had been nearly a month since the incident with Gabriel and the princess had started to worry the angels had suspended their missions entirely. Alastor, of course, had been thrilled of the absence of ‘charity work’, lamenting only in the fact that Seraphiel had not returned either. Officially, they were nearly done with the third month of their sentence and she was excited to continue learning more techniques about identifying sin, helping souls to find balance, and getting her people redemption.

Gazing down to the little redheaded Virtue accompanying them, Charlie beamed. “It’s so good to see you again, Holly! For a while there I was worried Heaven had forgotten all about us.”

Wandering not far from the demoness was the small angel, her bright red hair done in pigtail braids and donning a cotton white dress with her signature black combat boots. Bright green eyes, like a grassy field, lit up as she smiled up at the blonde. She had been curious to see how the Princess of Hell had been getting on and happiness filled her at being remembered.

“Forgotten? Oh no, you two are a pretty hot topic upstairs.” The small archangel replied, laughing. “It just took a while going through the ranks to determine who could take you on missions.”

Tilting her golden head as they began trekking up a rolling green hill, Charlie’s eyebrows knitted. “What do you mean ‘who could take us’?”

It took a while for the small girl to respond as they hiked, trees starting to sprinkle onto the hillside until they had grown into a dense forest, navigating through towering redwoods and thick firs. For a few moments, their guide had to take stock of their surroundings to get her bearings, eventually sprouting a small pair of wings to fly above the treetops and the descending before they could proceed again.

“Not sure exactly what happened, but apparently something went down a several weeks ago and the big boss was _livid_.” Holly said shrugging, halting again at the crest of the hill to look out from the forest at the small village to get a sense of their target.

“D-Do you mean…God?” She asked sheepishly, wringing her hands at the possibility that the Almighty was upset over the battle on Earth.

Whipping her head back around to Charlie with surprise coloring her features, Holly paused for a minute before doubling over laughing. “God?!” She wheezed, “Oh no, no. If _God_ was angry, we’d have a _much_ bigger problem. We’re talking floods, earthquakes, things start blinking out of existence; things get dark _real_ fast. No, I meant Seraphiel. She’s is our boss.”

Finally deigning to enter the conversation, Alastor perked up, his long legs easily making up for his remarkably slow pace. “Well now, isn’t that interesting. The little darling told you all off, did she?” He did nothing to hide the amused tone in his voice, dark satisfaction washing through him at knowing the influence he now had in Heaven through the seraph.

Looking over her bony shoulder to where the demon stood several feet away from the women, the virtue watched him closely. She had wanted to inquire about his familiarity with the chief of the seraphim but decided against it. “Not to all of us. She doesn’t come down to the lower tiers, but all the captains got an ear full.”

“Captains?” Charlie piped up, eager to hear more about Heaven.

“Every order of archangel has their own leader.” The virtue replied as she started walking to the village that could be seen in the distance. “Technically, I guess the principalities have two, but you get the idea. We take our orders from our captains, and they get theirs from her. And only God can command Seraphiel.”

The princess hummed in interest. Perhaps, when they were done with their mission, Holly could stay for a while at the hotel and tell her more about Heaven. Or maybe Seraphiel would be willing to share. At the thought of the seraph, she fell back slightly so she was in the Radio Demon’s ear shot, Charlie gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Did you hear that, Al? Your girlfriend is second banana in Heaven.” She whispered teasingly, dark eyes trained on his expression.

Idly he had been following the women, only barely paying attention to their conversation. He really had no interest in discussing anything about Heaven, unless it was specifically about Seraphiel; having absolutely zero interest a place that would never be open to him. But at the comment his red eyes widened. “I beg your pardon? My _what_?”

Cackling like a diabolical villain, the princess eyed him. “Is it not official? Would fuck buddies be a more appropriate term? Angel Dust taught me that one.”

“Of course he did.” Alastor groaned as his nose crinkled in disgust. “If you must know, we haven’t exactly discussed a label, sweetheart.” Eyes lighting with wickedness, he added as an afterthought, “She didn’t seem to appreciate ‘illicit affair’.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound overly romantic, Alastor.” Charlie teased in a shrill voice as she nudged him with her elbow.

He raised his eyebrow. “And, what was it you said, darling? ‘Fuck buddies’ definitely has a ring of poetry to it, now doesn’t it?”

They both laughed in earnest, leaning into each other as they enjoyed their inside joke. Wiping a tear from her eye, she hooked her arm around the Radio Demon’s. “Seriously, Al, I’m happy for you. Maybe you, me, Vaggie, and Seraphiel could go on a double date or something.”

Lowering his eyes, he gave her a critical look. “Sweetheart, while I certainly appreciate your well wishes, I think it may be a tad bit premature to discuss anything resembling a relationship. Logistics alone are a nightmare, not least of which is the fact she’ll only be with us for a year.”

The stag took in the princess hanging on his arm as they stood alone in the forest. He imagined that she had wild dreams of courtship and marriage, despite being Hellborn, with all the fanciful ideas and romanticized notions that came with settling down. In his experience, generally, that fantasy seemed to be something many sought after, but not him. Lust was one thing; he would enjoy it while it lasted and, when the opportunity passed, he would go on about his afterlife.

“Yeah, well, the offer stands if you’re interested. Besides, if you’re not interested in redemption, the next best thing is seeing you happy.” She smiled as she rested her head against the demon, who merely chuckled at her affectionate nature.

Holly finally stopped in the square of the village, only to realize the demons were still far behind her. She turned an agitated face to them, her hands on her small hips. “Are you two coming or what?”

“Sorry!” Charlie snickered as she ran to catch up. Alastor did not run, taking his time to join them in the middle of a rather quaint seaside village. Taking in the setting, the princess picked up the conversation again. “So, who’s your boss, Holly? And why did you qualify as ‘okay’ to take us? Not that I’m not happy to see you of course! Hope it didn’t come out wrong…”

“Raphael is the leader of the Virtues.” She replied and a genuine smile crossed her face. “I like him a lot, he’s super nice. To answer your question, though, the captains were trying to find archangels that don’t know Seraphiel directly, because apparently that had something to do with whatever happened.”

Bright red eyes lingered on the forest from which they had briefly passed through, memories filling his mind’s eye, from another place, with a balmy climate and familiar swamps. His grin twitched higher as the dialogue floated to him, at hearing the criteria for their field guides. It was a shame, really; he certainly wouldn’t mind flexing his muscles against another angel, though he wouldn’t admit out loud how much of a run for his money Gabriel had given him.

The little town was made mostly of stone houses with thatch roofs, small, gated gardens, and a well with a fountain near one edge of the community. Holly began walking toward the water source as she continued. “The seraphim, cherubim, and thrones all know her, of course, since they live on the top layer, so that ruled all of them out. And there’s relatively few archangels that have never met her, since we’re nearly immortal and rarely do we have any children. I just happen to be one of the only Virtues that was born after the rebellion, so I’ve never met her personally. You’ll probably be stuck with me for a while.”

The blonde smiled. “Oh, that’s okay, I like—”

“If you’re immortal, how is it that Charlie and I are being punished for killing an exterminator?” The seriousness of his tone had the smile melting off Charlie face. As ever, his arms were at his back, but he leaned over the small girl, purposefully using his intimidating height to cast her in his shadow, eyes glowing malevolently.

Blinking confused green eyes at him for a moment, the small Virtue took an unconscious step back. “I, uh, wasn’t told about what you did. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to know all that…” Her eyes darted to Charlie, who in turned glared at Alastor’s aggressive behavior. “But, um, if by ‘exterminators’ you mean the ones who go down and cleanse Hell every year, then those aren’t archangels. They’re just angels.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, my dear.” The demon responded, straightening as he raised an eyebrow.

“Archangels are like me. Born of Heaven.” Holly said, gesturing at herself. “But regular angels are mortal souls who’ve ascended. Just like souls who fall are demons, get it? I can’t tell you much about the souls chosen for the cleanse, because only Principalities interact with the mortals on any sort of regular basis.” With a bit of sass she added, “Are we done with twenty questions? Because we’re here.”

Pointing to a small house, she didn’t wait for a response; leading the way by phasing through a wall to enter. Grabbing her partner’s reluctant hand, Charlie continued after the angel. Inside the modestly maintained home, a lone man sat at a table near a window, filtered sunlight painting his aging features with a soft filter. He was gray, with a thick beard and was well fed, his well-worn suit tugging in places of excess. Deep thoughtfulness hung on him as he gazed outside, looking as though his mind were adrift.

Eagerness overtook Charlie and she quickly approached him to get a closer look. Smiling, the virtue followed. Alastor leaned against the wall by the door, hoping to be forgotten and avoid having to pitch in any effort.

It seemed the blonde had difficulty finding her perfect observation stance, squatting, standing, leaning on the table, before squatting again. As the princess stood again, the redheaded angel interrupted. “Do you want a hint?”

“He seems heavy somehow, like he’s wrestling with a decision or something.” Charlie hummed as she put her face close enough to the human she could almost kiss him, then she turned back to the angel. “Yeah, maybe just a little hint.”

Nodding, the archangel climbed into the chair across from the man to lean across the table, grass green eyes narrowed in her study. “You’re right so far. I get the sense he’s struggling with a financial situation. Try to narrow it down from there.”

Concentration a buzz with the puzzle, Charlie began to pace back and forth in the space, going through what she had learned over her time with the angels. Understanding mortal souls was still a work in progress for her, but she’d already knew the deadly sins, so it hadn’t been too tricky to memorize their counterbalances in the seven virtues. If this man was having issues with money, it could be with acquiring money, pointing to sloth, though as she gazed around the small home, there was nothing to indicate neglect potentially caused by laziness or procrastination. The pacing continued. Could be gluttony, like an addiction problem, and the man was a little overweight, but yet again his home lacked extravagance that someone focused on an overabundance might indicate. That left…

“Greed.” She whispered. “Maybe he’s come into money and we need to encourage him to push toward charity.”

Gasping, eyes wide, the virtue clapped enthusiastically, jumping down from her perch. “Excellent, Charlie! Wow, you really _have_ been learning on these missions!”

Pumping her arms enthusiastically in the air, the blonde was elated. “Yes! Okay, what do you suggest for how we can encourage him?”

“Oh, _we’re_ not.” Holly corrected and before the demoness could ask why, the redheaded angel glanced over at the Radio Demon. “ _He’s_ going to do it.”

Hiding in the shadow of the room, looking as menacing as a dark apparition, the demon crossed his legs at the ankles. “Don’t mind me, my darlings, you’re doing quite well without me.” He replied nonchalantly, inspecting his red claws.

“Raphael’s direct orders. Whenever I take you out specifically, you’re to do the heavy lifting with guiding the mortal souls.” Marching over to him, she glared up at him and pointed at the human.

It was tempting to antagonize the childlike creature, to force his will upon the situation; after all he doubted she would be a match for him if they were to come to blows. Yet, even as the thought crossed his mind, Seraphiel's enchanting face flashed through his memory, undressed and breathless on his lap, making him promise to cooperate with the Heavenly host. Technically, it wasn’t a deal, nothing to contract his behavior, but this minor irritation wasn’t worth the gamble of potentially losing any future rendezvouses with his doe.

Sighing dramatically, the lanky demon pushed off the wall to move toward Charlie. “Does this Raphael have my number for me to receive such _special_ treatment?”

“Not sure if I’ve seen Raphael ever have it out for anyone, but I heard you did anger his lover plenty.” The angel answered from his previous spot on the wall. Alastor glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. “Gabriel.”

Radio dial appeared in his eyes for a split second before fading. He **hated** that Cherub.

+++

Floating serenely in the endless archives of Heaven’s library, eight wings spread to support her, Seraphiel relaxed as a manuscript magically hovered in front of her. The rays of the afternoon sun spilled through the elaborately designed stained-glass windows, painting the halls a kaleidoscope of peaceful blues, pinks, and golds. Silence was coveted in this space, which had been created to record the passage of time, and she bathed in the quiet like it was rejuvenating spring.

Like her own little oasis, the smell of the countless books and documents always brought her a sense of peace, her mind ever eager to absorb all the experience and knowledge existence had to offer. In truth, she had already read everything in the hallowed hall at least once; she was alive long before it was created and could digest it faster than new works could be crafted. But it did not matter to her, a gentle smile on her full lips as she stretched in the air.

Despite the late hour of afternoon, the seraph was still pristine in her appearance. Long white-gold hair was tied at the base of her skull in a low ponytail, her silky curls falling down her back. The cherubim inspired artists of all kinds, fashion designers included, and as one of the only female archangels living on the highest tier of Heaven, she was often ambushed into being their model. Today, they had decorated her pointed ears with long gold chains, and a tight peplum, knee-length dress with a square neckline that fit her like a glove, a gold belt hugging her waist right above the ruffles of fabric that flared there. The jewel-toned purple of her open backed dress was complimentary of her peach-kissed, porcelain skin and she had praised their work when they had finally released her.

Sighing to herself as she looked over at her companion. “What are you writing, Metatron?”

Dark greens eyes peered up to where she floated midair, distracted now from the papers that lay strewn upon his large desk. The cherubim had gotten to him as well, though not as drastically, and he wore lush burnt orange robes, the autumnal color flattering to his dark brown hair and beard. Amazingly, he had not yet gotten ink on his clothing yet, but Seraphiel guessed it would only be a matter of time.

“No spoilers, Seraphiel.” He chirped; his smile tender as he watched her. “You know I don’t like to discuss my work before it’s complete.”

The suspended book, now forgotten popped out of the air, automatically filing itself away as she drifted down to hover near him. A soft laugh pulled from her when he hurriedly covered his documents with his arms so she would be unable to peek.

“All right, my friend; all right.” She sighed again.

Aimlessly she drifted between the endless bookshelves, large, glowing eyes scanning over the treasures there. Admittedly, as much as she enjoyed reading and the comforting warmth and tranquility of the beautiful structure, she lingered merely to keep her friend company. Well, keep him company and keep her mind off a certain red stag demon.

As if reading her mind, Metatron called out to her. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve holed yourself away in my archives for an entire day?” The dark-haired angel asked. “Does it have anything to do with that demon who has ensnared you?”

Embarrassment flooded her as her cheeks lit up in blue, cupping her small hands to her face and she was glad he could not see. “Gabriel got to you, did he?”

“He’s been insufferable, my lady.” Metatron grumbled. “And though your happiness brings me happiness, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about the idea.” In reality, he was beyond worried, but he would respect his friend. In this, as with all things, he would support her and not hold her back from joy.

White wings disappeared when her heels connected to the floor, and she phased through the shelves to take a seat on the edge of the scribe’s desk. She met his forest eyes, his face kind and accepting and she found herself easing in her friend’s presence.

“I understand your concern, of course. But it has been so long since anyone has looked at me the way he does; made me _feel_ the way he does.” Shyly she tucked a strand of pale hair behind a point ear, her cheeks warming. “Besides, I’m not the first angel to take a mortal lover. Not even the first seraph to engage with a sinner.”

Metatron eyed her warily. “There is only one case of that, Seraphiel, and I would not recommend comparing yourself to him.”

Indignantly she crossed arms under her bust, her metaphysical feathers ruffled. “Lucifer did not fall because of his love of Lilith, Metatron. I cast him out for his treachery. You know the point I was trying to make.”

Stroking his beard as he leaned back in his chair, he considered his companion. “You are right, I apologize for my hasty remark.” He paused, tone curious. “Are you already so enamored with him?”

“I am unsure ‘enamored’ is the appropriate word, my friend.” Unease settled in her stomach as she thought about the Radio Demon, even as her heartbeat raced. “His company is certainly pleasing and yet, I worry about letting my guard down.”

He was silent as he gazed at her, crossing his arms and shrugging in such a way that the seraph understood he agreed with her caution. “For now, my lady, I would merely suggest enjoying yourself. You are bound to Hell but a year. Best not to overthink it. You have plenty of other things on your mind as it is.”

The seraph nodded in agreement. “Tomorrow, Jehoel and I are investigating the southern border. It’s been too quiet, and I am unwilling to accept that as pure good luck.” It was comfortable for her to fall into a businesslike demeanor, and responsibilities were far easier topics to discuss.

“There you are then.” He replied, tone pleasant as he bowed slightly, emerald eyes watching her carefully. “Will you join me for the evening? I would welcome your company.”

The offer was tempting, but she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. “Alas, I have an appointment with the sinners today.”

“Well, I suppose it cannot be helped.” He sighed, arms stretching high above his head.

“You know, the thought of visiting Hell reminds me of an idea I’ve had floating around in my head. Charlie’s trying to rehabilitate human sinners and has been benefiting so much from spending time with the archangels, I wonder if there’s more we can do to help.” Her train of thought motivated her into motion, pushing off the desk to pace back and forth in front of it.

Learned eyes watched her. “Careful, it may be a slippery slope to go down the road of offering more assistance to the damned than given to living souls.”

By the look in her luminous eyes, he could tell she had been mulling this thought over for a while and so it was no great surprise that she was ready with a pitch. “You, of course, raise a fair point, Metatron, but pray give thine attention to this.” Placing her hands on the desk from across him, she leaned in. “What if we had them help in Heavenly duties? Allow them to serve their penance in a way that helps them come to terms and repent what they have done? I see the appeal in Charlie’s idea and methods, and lament the annual culling of souls.”

Resting his chin in his palm, he propped an elbow on the desktop. “My lady, I think thou art putting a great deal of your valuable time and effort into lost souls who likely not care a whit for either.” His heart dropped at the sadness seeping onto her face and reached his hand over to place it over one of hers. “But I could see the mutual benefits of such a plan. Assuming Haniel and Netzach have the patience to coordinate such an endeavor of course.”

The smile blooming on her face made him sigh, the thumb pressed to her knuckles idly stroking her soft skin as he waited for the tightness in his chest to subside. “I will run the idea by our Lord and, if They approve, I will speak to Haniel and Netzach. Thank you for thine counsel and support.” The quiet giggle at her boosted mood drew a chuckle from him.

“You are, of course, welcome, my lady.” He smiled. “Now, you will be late if linger much longer.”

Despite her desire to finish the relaxing day with her friend, she nodded in agreement, standing tall again and moving to the door. At the door she glanced over her shoulder. “Thank you for your support, Metatron. I will speak to Lucifer after our Lord approves. Please wish me luck.” With a smile and wink she was gone.

+++

Dutifully Lucifer escorted his beautiful bride from the lounge hall where she’d had rehearsal to their limousine. It was not often that their schedules allowed for them to accompany each other during the day, but Lilith had been delighted when he had slid into the car with her after lunch. Singing for her husband always brought out her passion and her cloudy eyes had stayed locked on his during her entire practice and, had her husband been anyone but the dangerous King, her siren’s succubus song would have filled the room with lust-filled demons. On their ride home, the Queen made sure to show her appreciation for his spending the afternoon with her.

It was with a drunken wobble Lucifer left the white car, his normally rosy cheeks flushed a deeper crimson, his clothes and hair askew. His majestic wife slid her fingers down her black dress to straighten her appearance, a small compact in her palm as she corrected her smudged lipstick. Looking down on her partner lovingly, her black lips curved into a sensual smile.

“Perhaps that will encourage you to spend more time with me, my love.” The succubus encouraged, hips swaying as she led the way into their mansion.

Grinning like a lovesick fool, the golden-haired fallen angel trailed her, not hiding the way he watched her hourglass figure greedily. “If only I could spend every waking minute with you, lady of my heart. Today was infinitely more satisfying than boring meetings. Though speaking of, I suppose I should get a little work done today.” He grumbled disappointedly as he neared his office door, eyes longingly following after her succulent body.

Taking pity on her King, she walked back, bending at her waist to take his handsome face in her hands as she kissed him. “Have fun, darling. Don’t be gone too long.”

He watched her walk away before he slipped into his lavish work room, falling unceremoniously back onto a deep purple couch. With a deep sigh, he set his hat aside as he ran a hand through his golden locks. Lately, his mind had been a jumble of thoughts and he wasn’t sure where to begin with sorting them out, knowing only that he needed think through this completely; there could be no mistakes if he had _any_ hope of succeeding. Looking around the large office space, he shook his head to clear his head as purple snakes encircled his ankles, their red eyes peering up at him expectantly.

On schedule, a shrill ring of a nearby phone shook him out of his reverie. Lazily, he snapped his fingers and the receiver popped into his hand. “Hello?” Came his bellowed voice.

“Hello, your majesty.” Was the quiet, shy response.

“Ah, you. How good of you to check in.” His deep voice caressed the caller languidly from where he remained lounging on the chesterfield. “Have you found it yet?”

“N-No, your highness. I’ve looked all around in the hotel, but I can’t seem to find anything unusual.” Replied the meek voice on the line. At Lucifer’s disappointed silence, they stuttered. “B-But there are some l-locked rooms, so maybe I just can’t get to it?”

Summoning his cane and twirling it with an easy grace, his gaze idly looked around the room. “Well, I suggest you get off your ass and keep looking. Off you go now.” With a decisive click, he placed the receiver down, ending the call with a bored irritation filling him.

Sharply he struck his cane down once on the hardwood, the bang echoing throughout the empty room. Suddenly the floorboards separated and rattled as if an earthquake were trying to split apart the room. Shadows and flame licked from under the wood, a monstrous rumble surging forth to be released. As quickly as the disturbance came, it settled again, before the space before him erupted in hellfire. From the depths, demons of all shapes and sized emerged. None said a word, merely bowing before their master, awaiting his command.

“Listen closely now, I will not repeat myself.” The King said as he came to his feet before the rabble.

“Yes, your majesty.” They echoed in unison.

+++

Although thoroughly relaxed from her time spent with her friend, Seraphiel felt a little nervous when she manifested in the third office of the Hazbin Hotel. It had been nearly three weeks since her romantic encounter with the Radio Demon and she would have been lying to herself if those memories hadn’t been playing in her mind on repeat. Though the day with Metatron had indeed helped soothe her mind, and Seraphim duties had kept her busy enough to distract herself, a stone of anxiety had still settled in her gut when she arrived in Hell. Unclear of the demon’s intentions, she thought perhaps the direct approach might be the best way to achieve the peace she sought, and decided she would just come out and ask what she was to him. _So much easier said than done_.

Fidgeting only slightly, she drew in a steadying breath before striding forward to exit the room. It locked automatically behind her and she was grateful for the support for, no sooner had the door closed did she jump back against it to avoid Angel Dust barreling passed, diving to tackle Baxter just past the staircase. Hauling the squirming demon up with two hands, his other pair at hips, he narrowed mismatched eyes at the angler.

“Whadda I tell ya ‘bout tryin’ use Fat Nuggets in ya experiments, Fish Boy?!” The pink spider snarled, his rarely used third pair of arms popping out with a tommy gun. “Mabeh if I put a bullet in ya every time ya nab him, that’ll remind ya?!”

“I assure you this is all just a big misunderstanding!” Baxter shrieked hurriedly, trying to pry off the lanky demon’s surprisingly strong grip. “Your pig wandered in my laboratory, making a mess of things I might add, and I was merely trying to chase him out!”

Angel opened his mouth to respond when something small collided with one of his legs.

“Let my boyfriend go, Angel or I’ll bite your leg off!” Niffty growled, the porn star howling in pain as she sank her teeth into his calf.

Walking deeper into the hotel to approach the comical scene, Seraphiel stood straight, her hands clasped behind her back, as she cleared her throat. “My goodness, we are _animated_ this afternoon, aren’t we?” Her tone and smile belied her amusement as three pairs of eyes snapped to her.

“Lux, babe! Where ya been?” The pink spider greeted, hiding away his gun, along with his third pair of arms, as he dropped Baxter and nocked Niffty off with a quick kick.

In a bid to protect the rest of sinners at the hotel, and keep the Heavenly missions as covert as possible, after the Valentino incident, Charlie had introduced Seraphiel to the rest of the hotel as a demoness by the name of ‘Lux’. None questioned it, as the only other time they had seen her was during their impromptu dance party a few months ago and many were too busy enjoying themselves at that time to have cared. Angel had no issue adopting the moniker, and his long legs carried him quickly over to her, sidling close to her with a promiscuous leer.

“Been meanin’ to ask ya why ya broke mah heart an’ slept wit’ Al instead o’ me.” Feigning offense, he swayed as one right hand went to his head and the other to his heart. “Da _least_ ya coulda done was invite me ta join! How big is Daddy’s dick, huh? Ya gotta tell me if he’s any good.”

Blue flushed her cheeks, but she smiled coyly as he leaned against her. “Come now, think of poor Husker having to hear you pine for others. How is he doing by the way?”

Waving her away with a roll of his eyes, he scoffed. “Nah, dat ol’ cat is used to it; an’ he’s fine, by da way. ‘Sides, Husky knows dat despite whoeva may have mah body, he’s da only one fa my heart.” A dark red blush stained his face at his sappiness.

She rewarded his openness with a heartwarming smile. “You are a beautiful couple, Angel.” He returned her smile.

“Say, baby, where da ya get all da nice rags, huh? Ya always look like ya dressed ta impress.” Smirking slyly, he leaned down to whisper in her elongated ear. “Maybeh ya always tryin’ look ya best for Smiles, huh?”

Tilting her chin up, she spoke confidently against his lips, despite the cobalt blue blush on her face. “How do you know I’m not looking my best for you, hm?” It was the teasing lilt of her voice that broke the charade, both erupting in a fit of laughter. “If you must know, for lack of more glamourous way of phrasing it, I have some friends that like to dress me up.”

Mismatched eyes widened as they shifted to Niffty, who sat dazed on the floor from where she had landed. “Nif, ‘member dat idea I told ya about a few months back? When ya told me ya what ya were workin’ on? Let’s do it! I’ve been dyin’ to get back on stage wit’ dis babe ever since we brought da house down at Val’s.”

Niffty shook herself to return her wits, wrapping an arm around Baxter’s shoulders as he helped her up. It took barely a second for her to recover as she grabbed the angler’s hand and tugged him over to where the other two stood.

“Hey Lux!” Craning her head up to look at the taller woman. Waving a small hand erratically back and forth, her large eye looked the angel up and down as she broke out in a maniacal smile. “Oooooh yeah! I remember, Angel. Let’sdoit!”

Looking between the spider and cyclops as they eyed her like ravenous beasts, she felt suddenly like a lamb before wolves. “What are you talking about?”

Unadulterated mischief and joy filled Niffty’s tiny body and she began radiating energy. “Grab ‘er, Angel!”

She yelped in surprise as she was thrown over the tall spider’s shoulder, a pair hands at her waist, another hand at the bend of her knees, and the last shamelessly feeling up her curvaceous ass.

“I’m quite capable of walking!” She puffed, embarrassed at the position.

A slap on her rear made her squeak as she balled her fists into the back of the demon’s pink and white blazer. “Settle down, baby. We’re gonna take real good care o’ ya.” His gold tooth glinted as he winked at Niffty.

Grinning, the cyclops turned toward the elevators as she called over her shoulders, “Come on, boys, let’s have some fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel missions pick up again for Alastor and Charlie. Seraphiel takes some time for reflection with Metatron. Lucifer and Lilith spend an afternoon together until he gets a call from someone mysterious. What is the King up to? What are Angel Dust and Niffty planning? Stay tuned to find out! 🎙
> 
> Forgot to say this in my previous chapter, but _THANK YOU_ all so much for more than 2k hits! When I first started writing this story, I really wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in reading. Hope everyone is enjoying. There is so much more to go! Happy Valentine's Day to you all, my darlings! 💕
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated. 🕊


	14. On the Catwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.

Bewildered amusement clung to the elegant seraph as she observed the flurry of activity in the hotel suite. After being carried all the way to Niffty’s room, she found herself seated on the tiny woman’s bed as the demoness flew around in a blur. Closets were emptied, drawers were pillaged, and Seraphiel had to duck out of the way of rogue shoes being tossed around. It felt a lot like watching a hamster running purposefully on a wheel, engaging for the animal, but seemingly pointless to spectators. She wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but she found she didn’t mind, waiting patiently for the little redhead to finish….whatever she was trying to do.

“Where did I put those stockings?” The cyclops mumbled to herself.

When the demoness went as far as lifting up the angel’s legs to look under the bed, she chuckled. “Terribly sorry to bother you Niffty, but what exactly are you doing?”

“Ah, _there_ they are!” She shouted triumphantly; a fistful of mesh fabric raised in a small hand. Looking up to the woman perched on her mattress, she smirked. “Going to have a dress up party, Lux! About a month before the cleanse, I told Angel I was working on some new clothes, and he suggested the idea to me. Forgot all about it until he mentioned it downstairs.”

Confusion was written clear as day across the angel’s features. “Forgive my ignorance. What exactly is a ‘dress up party’?”

Renewed excitement unleashed within the demoness as she bounced on her bed. “Ohit’sgoingtobesomuchfun! It’ll be like a fashion show, you know? But with drinks and music. LikesexyHalloween! Maybe more dancing if you wanna do your Heavenly voodoo.”

Vibrant laughter rang out into the room. “Heavenly voodoo?’ I am not sure Alastor would take kindly to that comparison.” Genuine interest reflected out from dark lashes and the tiny cyclops blushed. “I had no idea you made clothing.”

Plopping back down next to the angel, she swung her feet off the side of the bed. “People around here think I’m only good for cleaning, but I’ve always wanted to design clothes! I like it when things look nice, and that includes people. And Angel isn’t just a party animal, no matter what he tells you. He really loves dancing. He’s so good at it too, so talented, like he was born to do it.”

The warmth in the demoness’s voice filled the seraph with adoration. These sinners were so much more than their tough exteriors and every time she saw a glimpse of something new her heart filled with joy. It brought back so many fond memories of eons ago when she used to interact more with humans, such treasured memories. It made her wonder if Charlie had any idea how impactful she actually was to those under her care.

“I’m excited to participate.” The seraph smiled, hands folded in her lap.

Jumping off the bed, her energy seemingly tenfold, the cyclops zoomed around the room collecting articles and hanging them on a wheeled rack. Only at the knock on the door did she stop momentarily in her organization to answer, stepping quickly aside to allow Angel to enter.

“We ready or what, pipsqueak? I got hair an’ makeup. Fish Boy is getting’ da room ready.” The spider swayed his hips as he moved into the room. Behind him he wheeled a suitcase and in two hands he carried large makeup organizers. Setting the items down as he noticed Seraphiel sitting on the mattress, and he laughed, lying face down on the bed over her legs, shaking his ass up at her. “We’re finally in bed tagetha, Mommy. Ya gonna spank me? I’ve been a bad boy.”

Utterly puzzled at why the sinner would intentionally want her to inflict pain on him, she hesitated but a moment until her lips curled into a smirk; rising to the challenge, she swatted him on his rear end. It was sharp, though not terribly hard, and he gasped as he twisted in her lap to look up at her with blushed cheeks. She looked smug at his reaction and he grinned widely.

“Hell yeah! _Harder_ , Mommy!” The pink demon moaned, pressing his hips up.

“Don’t encourage him, Lux.” Niffty chided, walking to the edge of the bed to crash the side of a shoe solidly on Angel’s ass cheeks. The demoness merely laughed maliciously at his howl of pain, grinning when he glared at her. “Besides, my bed is off limits for your freaky sex-capades, Angel.”

Rubbing his ass as he sat up properly, the pink spider growled. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Nif!” He paused, looking at the angel apologetically. She merely smiled enigmatically and so he continued. “Ya got ya stuff? Let’s go already!”

Double checking her inventory, she nodded in approval. “Round ‘em up, Angel! Got more than enough time before the bosses come back.” An eerie grin lit Niffty’s face as she turned to the seraph again. “I’m glad you agreed to this, Lux. Your figure is going to look great in these outfits.”

“Wait, what sort of clothes are they?” Glowing blue eyes blinked in confusion as the small demoness left the room, ignoring her question.

+++

It was nearing dusk, beautiful purples and oranges painting the sky when the two demons and small Virtue completed their mission on Earth. Alastor had complained the entire way back to the hotel, lamenting his lot in the afterlife to be forced to waste his devil-given talents in favor of providing moral support to pathetic humans. Charlie and Holly ignored him entirely, excitedly chatting on the nature of sin and how the princess might better use the fundamentals of what she had been learning for the redemption of Hell’s sinners.

When the three found themselves back in the Hazbin Hotel, the Radio Demon determined he had quite enough of angels to last him for the rest of his eternity and barely offered a nod to the tiny Virtue before he left the room.

“Sorry about him. But thanks again for today; I’m learning so much from you and the other angels.” Charlie chirped, waving cheerfully as Holly made to disappear into the portal to Heaven.

“It’s okay. It was good to see you too, Charlie. And, for what it’s worth, we’re rooting for you!” The redhead smiled and walked through the portal, leaving the princess with a grin eating up half her face as she smushed her cheeks in happiness.

Husk was passing by the administrative offices, his arms full of alcohol, when Charlie joined Alastor outside the room. In his usual state of mild irritation, the gambler merely grunted a greeting as he passed them, balancing his load as he hurriedly disappeared into the bowels of the hotel. An unnatural quiet permeated the area as the princess moved to stand next to her business partner.

“Al, what’s going on?” She whispered. “It’s way too quiet for this time of day.”

Large ears twitched and swiveled, picking up on the faintest of noises in the distance, like a whisper from a ghost. Turning toward the direction Husk ventured, he offered the belle his arm. “This way, my dear. I believe I hear something in this direction.”

Wordlessly they made their way into the dark. As they went, lights twinkled to life only to quickly die again as they passed, the residual glow from the Radio Demon’s eyes casting nightmarish shadows along the walls. The deeper they went, the louder the noises became until they found themselves in front of the large, stately doors of the ballroom. Glancing at each other briefly, they opened the grand entrance, and were nearly bowled over as a wave of bass crashed into them. Upbeat dance music practically vibrated through their bodies, so powerful that if they hadn’t known they were in the hotel, they would have thought they had wandered into a swanky night club.

Inside, the room was set for ambiance, inky darkness with some muted fairy lights adorning the rim of each table covered in black tablecloths, while blue and purple bulbs rained down from the chandeliers, reflecting hauntingly off the silver wallpaper. Where the music came from was unclear, which led the princess to imagine it had something to do with magic, though from whom she wasn’t sure.

Off to the side, Husk had set up a small bar and was currently serving several demons, who greedily snatched their drinks before rushing back to their tables as to not miss the show. As with the last time the room had been used, all the hotel’s clientele had gathered in the space, nestled at tables around the stage that now took up a third of the room. A hum of exhilaration and anticipation buzzed like static throughout the room. Grabbing her partner’s hand excitedly, she tugged him toward an empty table right in front of center stage.

It rose ten feet up from the mahogany floor, a platform shaped like an ‘t’, swerving out at the ends then bowing out toward the center, with a longer runway down the middle, cutting into the crowd. At the top edge and around the lip, lights lined the parameter as spotlights shined upon those onstage. Three chrome poles sprouted up from the bright red floor all the way up to the ceiling, one on each side and the last at the end of the long middle section. Toward the back, ebony velvet curtains hid the rear of the platform, and on its surface Niffty sat off to the side in a tall bar stool, with a mic stand next to her that was currently not in use. She was dressed in a little green genie costume, billowy see-through pants and sleeves, with green bra and panties underneath, her midriff exposed, as her eye watched the individuals on the catwalk.

The business partners settled into their seats, gazes upward as Hana paused and posed at the end of the runway to the appreciative applause of the audience. Surprisingly calm and confident, she donned an angel costume made up of a white slinky gown with a high slit, her long black hair pulled up to show off the feather wings on the back of the costume, an artificial halo atop her head held up by a wire connected to a headband. Smile small, but posture straight and tall, she strutted down the runway in white pumps, impossibly long legs and svelte figure practically built for modeling. Charlie had never seen the normally ghostly demoness look so different. After a quick turn around the chrome pole, she walked back down the long stage.

After spending most of the day with a small angel and wasting his time on comforting humans, the Radio Demon was looking forward to sitting back to indulge in this distraction, even if it was a simple fashion show. Relaxing in his seat, he divested himself of his jacket, laying it on the back of his chair, and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. Next to him, Charlie did likewise, her cheerful demeanor practically radiating eagerness at whatever had taken over the ballroom. Yes, they could both use a break.

More energetic beats of the music filled the space as Vaggie came out next, dressed as a witch with an expression to match. Her long silver hair had been done in a single braid down her back, a tall, pointed hat sitting atop her head, and though mostly modest, the simplistic black dress had a plunging neckline and ended at her upper thigh, the hems and sleeves purposely frayed to give it a spooky vibe. Netted stockings fed into tall boots with silver heels that clicked against the red stage and, though she wore a frown, she dutifully finished her strut, crossing her arms irritably. The princess could tell by one look that she had not wanted to participate.

Standing up, the blonde catcalled her lover, whistling. “Woo! Looking _hot_ babe!” Charlie made a show of blowing her moth kisses to show her support.

Emboldened by the princess, the rest of the gallery followed suit, and the room suddenly filled with boisterous howls and whoops for the moth demoness. Immediately her demeanor changed, flushing red as she looked down to find her girlfriend. Embarrassed, she smiled and gave a shy way as she quickly double backed down the stage.

Husk sank into an empty chair on the other side of Charlie as she plopped back down, a bottle of cheap booze in his paw for himself, a juice for the blonde, and a glass of scotch on the rocks for the stag. Alastor took it and raised it to him in thanks before taking sips of the deliciously burning liquid.

Next on the platform, Pepper timidly stepped out. Whereas Hana had been calm and Vaggie had been agitated, the little goat was clearly overwhelmingly terrified, her face nearly paper white in fear. In a scandalous version of a schoolgirl outfit, she wore a short pink plaid skirt that she kept trying to pull down, with a white short sleeved shirt that had been unbuttoned at the top to expose her modest cleavage. With knocking knees, she stiffly made it down the catwalk in pink heels where she paused for the briefest of seconds before all but running back.

Once the polite applause for the goat died down, Nifty leaned into her mic. “Time for the big finale, folks! Let’s welcome ‘em back. You’re fucking WELCOME, by the way, that I let you see my masterworks.” Lights dimmed even more, as Niffty sat back in her chair again; thunderous applause gushed from the audience, their anticipation plain, as it went black.

It was too dark to see what was happening on stage beyond the two silhouettes that now directly on its center, heights drastically different. The music changed too, techno infused pop music spilling from nowhere and as it grew in intensity two spotlights merged onto the figures on stage. Standing back-to-back was Angel Dust and Seraphiel wearing floor-length, luxurious fur-trimmed black robes, and an enthusiastic hush fell upon the gallery. While not the music genre Alastor preferred, or was even familiar with, he found he did not care as he gazed up to the enchanting face that he had come to know so well.

Angel was dolled up, dark reds and blacks smoked out on his eyelids, long lashes curled to perfection, and his pout a deep black cherry. He wore a long, deep red wig with bouncing curls and if not for the fact they knew it was him, they might have assumed a new demoness had wandered into the hotel. Over the wig was a shimmering silver crown, clear diamonds catching the lights in a dazzling display.

His companion had lids of glittering gold eyeshadow with dramatic black winged eyeliner that complimented her zircon eyes, thick lashes made deeper with mascara, and a light pink lip gloss which reflected light off her full pout. Her champagne mane had been partly pulled up under the gold filigree crown she wore, the rest of her tresses cascading down her back in large, romantic curls.

**If all of the kings had their queens on the throne**

**We would pop champagne and raise a toast**

Roaring their approval, the crowd erupted again when the seraph began singing, her voice low and sultry as she launched into her melody, her words echoing in the room. Her stage partner was the first to move, pivoting to stand in front of her as he ripped his robe open, the bright white of the lining highlighting the sinful red of the leather he wore. Tight red bodysuit clung to every inch of his body, a heart shaped halter-top bodice that emphasized his chest fluff tying behind his neck to leave his arms bare; half gloves on each of his four hands and the fabric on his legs melted into sharp stilettos. The whole outfit gleamed in the light as if crimson liquid had been poured on his body instead of fabric.

Charlie jumped when the cat demon next to her started choking on his liquor, his face looking more like a strawberry than she’d ever seen it. Mustard eyes were fixated on the spider’s body, even while the princess harshly slapped him on the back. The veteran had seen his lover in a great many number of alluring numbers and yet it never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful Angel Dust could be; the younger man’s confidence the sexiest thing about him. In the tantalizing outfit, the leather clung to every curve of his legs, hips, and chest, and if he weren’t already dead, he might have keeled over. Husk was sure, if could see himself, he’d be disgusted by the infatuated expression he surely wore.

**To all of the queens who are fighting alone**

**Baby, you're not dancing on your own**

Kicking high as he crossed to the pole on stage left, his spotlight following his movements, he hitched a shoulder haughtily, the robe in the crook of his elbow dragging on the stage, sashaying his hips. Two hands gripped the pole, falling into a spin and, using the momentum, he tossed the robe out into the crowd of screaming fans. He was in his element, free to express himself however he wanted, share his sensual moves to the world, free of censor. Slowing in his turn, mismatched eyes stole a glimpse of his dance partner; this time he wasn’t dancing alone.

**Can't live without me, you wanna, but you can't, nah-nah-nah**

**Think it's funny, but honey, can't run this show on your own**

Shivering to life, the angel started to move. Where Angel’s reveal had been sudden and bold, she began removing her robe in a slow tease. Strutting languidly to the pole opposite the spider, she allowed the obsidian robe to slide down one shoulder, a peak of something white, something very lacy underneath. Rounding the pole, she shook her shoulders to the lyrics, disturbing the other side of the inky garment to fall. A hushed anticipation fell on the crowd, waiting with bated breath for the rest of robe to fall away from the beautiful creature.

**I can feel my body shake, there's only so much I can take**

**I'll show you how a real queen behaves Oh**

Latching onto the pole with her hands, she launched herself into a spin, legs tucking in as she swung in the air, her cover finally falling away as her white-gold hair and a newly revealed lace train followed her movement. With a graceful finesse, she stepped down again, rolling her body away from the pole as she looked out over the stage to her companion. Pure white lace made up her bodysuit, high necked, long sleeved with hooks around her middle fingers to keep the fabric taught; the embroidered pattern on her chest resembling a heart with a low cutout to display her enticing breasts without being overly provocative. The item hugged her waist and hips where it ended in an intimate high bikini cut, and from her sides and in the back flared a long veil-like train that framed her bare legs. Instead of completely indecent, the garment looked surprisingly elegant and in her scandalously high ballet heels she leaned against the pole, kicking high toward the spectators who lost their minds in their hysteria.

**No damsel in distress, don't need to save me**

**Once I start breathing fire, you can't tame me**

The red stag thought, perhaps, he might have been a tad bit hasty when he had decided earlier that he’d had enough of angels. As his thoughts slowed, heartbeat loud in his ears, glass raised halfway to his lips he determined he actually _hadn’t_ had enough of this particular angel. Ruby eyes narrowed, brightening in their intensity as they roamed her figure. She painted such a wickedly innocent picture, her delicious body covered in the snowy splendor of the lace that made him so badly wanted to ruin her; yet she moved with such a sinful poise, words and dance so powerfully confident that had him wanting to prostrate himself at her feet to be at her sweet mercy.

**And you might think I'm weak without a sword**

**But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours**

Across from the seraph, the demon began moving again, hooking his knee around the pole he circled it, pulling himself up with his hands before bowing his torso backward to the ground. He grinned lecherously as he ran his hands over his figure, taking in the world from the new angle, pride swelling in his chest when he locked eyes with Husk whose face looked stuck in aroused wonder. This what he loved, being on stage, all eyes on him, and the electric rush the pumped excitedly through him. Using his abs, he lifted himself back up, holding onto the post as he shamelessly grinded against the chrome. The music washed over and through him like a cleansing fire, purifying him as he let his body take over.

**If all of the kings had their queens on the throne**

**We would pop champagne and raise a toast**

Arms high as she sang, Seraphiel held onto the pole behind her as she twirled in the air, spreading her legs in the air to gain momentum until she landed solidly against the floor in a full side split. Lifting to her knees, she crawled to the edge of the stage, sensually arching her body, embracing the guests that rushed froward from their seats to be near her. Reaching her hand out to caress the side of wolf demon’s face, he howled in delight as his paws ran over her shoulders. Alastor didn’t know the name of that particular patron, but he would certainly make sure the trash never touched his seraph again, if he even had hands after he was through.

**To all of the queens who are fighting alone**

**Baby, you're not dancing on your own**

Rising from the ground, Seraphiel turned to Angel as she approached center stage, the height of her heels emphasizing her rear end and making the sway of her hips more pronounced. The spider twisted once more on his pole before joining her as well, his answering swagger more than matching her carnal energy. Instantly she fell into his arms as he snatched her up, their erotic embrace causing mustard and ruby eyes to meet briefly in a mutual tenseness at the closeness of their lovers. The angel’s arms looped around the demon’s head as one set of hands held her up by her backside while the other held her legs tightly around his waist.

**Disobey me, then baby, it's off with your head**

**Gonna change it and make it a world you won't forget Oh**

They spun together once before the tall demon fell to his back in a death drop, the seraph’s legs split over his hips as she tugged his head backward toward the audience, bringing her lips to his throat as she sang along his pulse with a devilish grin. Angel rolled his eyes back as he made a show of attempting to control the intoxication of the dance. Pushing her front off of his, she snaked herself up, rolling her breasts, waist, and then hips up to standing. Snapping his hand up to hers, she tugged him up as he swerved around her, their hands everywhere as they came together again to dance. Matching grins reflected their mutual enjoyment, their energy and exhilaration contagious to all who watched their thrilling dance.

**No damsel in distress, don't need to save me**

**Once I start breathing fire, you can't tame me**

She twirled out gracefully from him on her ballet heels, but instead of spinning back to him, she pulled him to her, dipping him dramatically. With their height differences, he practically made an arch to the ground, and she looped her elbows under his knees to help him vault into a handstand before his legs came down again on the other side of him. Predatorily she approached him, strutting down the runway and the demon matched her steps, stepping backward until his back pressed to the final pole at the end of the runway. The way they moved together was mesmerizing, equal parts wanton and perfection, easily sweeping the audience away, a reverent silence as all eyes watched every moment.

**And you might think I'm weak without a sword**

**But I'm stronger than I ever was before**

Excitedly the angel ran the small gap between them, vaulting onto the pole, her hands above his head as she wound her legs around his hips and the pole behind him. Glowing eyes looked down on him as she pressed her chest to his face, smirking as she sang when the flush on his face from exertion deepened. Using one pair of hands fastened to the pole behind him, the other securely on her waist, he kicked off, sending them into a twirl. As they began to slow, she released her hands to bend backward over his body. Once their world stopped spinning, Angel brought the hands from the pole to wander the body laid out in front of him, the red leather and white lace a sinfully divine combination.

**If all of the kings had their queens on the throne**

**We would pop champagne and raise a toast**

Charlie was in awe, her dark eyes reflecting the cacophony of blues and purples from the overhead bulbs and the twin spotlights loyally following each dancer. She’d never seen Angel dance, not really, and he looked so expressive, so in his element, the joy of the movements clearly written across his face. And the seraph matched him beat for beat, never overtaking him, but lifting him up, happy and eager to share the stunning dance together. Beauty and lust were woven into their dance, freedom and unbridled passion; in this moment there was only them, the music, the dance, and adoration. The princess loved every minute of it.

**To all of the queens who are fighting alone**

**Baby, you're not dancing on your own**

Rolling back up, they grinned at each other, his hands at her hips helping her to kick out and land back on her feet. Slowly she walked around him, a hand tracing his fluff, waist, and hips as he had done to her, circling around his back until she came to stand next to him. With a wave of her hand, a glass staircase materialized off the end of the stage and he twisted back around the pole to get behind her, sweeping her easily off her feet as if she were a bride to carry her down the stairs; she giggled the few words of her verse.

**In chess, a king can move one space at a time**

**But queens are free to go wherever they like**

After setting his partner down, Angel sashayed over to the first table, batting his eyes at his lover as he draped his front over his back, running his hands down the fur of Husk’s arms. The cat could feel how the tall demon had gotten red hot from both his dance and being wrapped in red leather, but it was the panted breath near his large ears that had the gambler blushing and fighting to control his desire. A hand shot out to grab his cheap booze, the pink spider tossing his faux red hair back as he took a gulp. Slamming the bottle back on the table, he yanked the gambler’s head back to crash their lips together, letting the burning liquid spill from his mouth to his lover’s, Husk groaning in pleasure.

**You get too close, you'll get a royalty high**

**So breathe it in to feel alive**

The Radio Demon braced himself when the angel’s succulent form approached him, a hypnotic sway of her hips, the lace veil falling from her hips following her movements. He took a sharp inhale when she kicked a leg high over him to trap him in between her legs as she sat on the table in front of him. Leaning forward, she gently combed a hand up the back of his head and into his hair; suddenly yanking his head back with a sharp tug as she pressed herself to him to sing against his lips. Crimson eyes lidded as he looked down his nose at her, his smile toothy, as he forced his hands to stay at his sides and his face to stay composed. Later. There would be time for him to show her how much he enjoyed her performance later.

**If all of the kings had their queens on the throne**

**We would pop champagne and raise a toast**

Pulling away from the stag, she arched backward to lay against the table, stretching a hand in the hair and, with a flick of her wrist, glasses of champagne appeared in front of each guest. As she writhed there provocatively as she sang, he was struck by how much he wanted to savor the luscious meal laid out before him, a clawed hand clasping over his mouth to prevent himself from drooling. Across the table, Angel pulled away from the cat, elbows framing her body as hell fell onto her, the wig’s red curls curtaining one side of their faces, eyeing each other with twin smirks.

**To all of the queens who are fighting alone**

**Baby, you're not dancing on your own**

Pulling away from each other, the dancers rounded the table to reconnect again at the bottom of the stairs. Playfully, they stepped a few stairs, only to dance down again, rounding each other like magnets pushing and pulling in circles until they finally ascended to the stage; glass stairs fading away into nothing. Arms tangled, they twirled and pressed together through the slowing speed of the music, their footwork never faltering.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh**

Upon the conclusion of her song, Seraphiel hiked a leg up over his waist as he lunged forward, dipping her low to the ground. They puffed heavily over the deafening explosion of applause and screams, eyes locked and cheeks bright with respective blue and red blushes. Caught up in the moment and ever seeking to push boundaries with those around him, the effeminate demon tilted his head to capture her lips, arms hugging her close, as the cheers doubled in approval.

“That _swine_.” Alastor growled, his form and voice glitching dangerously as his eyes hollowed out to radio dials.

It took both Charlie and Husk to keep the overlord in his seat, his aura menacing and homicidal. Only when Angel Dust finally pulled away from the seraph, rolling them up to standing, did the deer calm enough for his companions to pull away, though the slits of his eyes remained narrowed dangerously in their murderous intent.

The dancers politely bowed and then the lights went out for a few seconds, leaving the enthusiastic crowd in the dark before the warm lights of the chandeliers came on, low enough to still leave the room in a honeyed atmosphere, but bright enough so patrons could mingle. The performers were now gone from the stage entirely, and muted background music played to encourage afterparty conversation. As if shaking from a trance, the attendees slowly began to stir, a loud thrum of chatter filling the void left behind by the amazing last act.

Niffty bounded over to the table, hopping up into an empty chair. “So, whadda guys think? Pretty awesome, right?”

The tiny demoness’s sexual deviancy and promiscuity were known to the whole hotel, what with her regular hocking of fanfiction and porn. Unsurprisingly, the clothes she preferred to make, and had been modeled, were all rather revealing, and she puffed out her chest in undaunted pride. It was Charlie who addressed her first, the demons she was sitting with still stewing with arousal at the final performance and indignation at their lovers sharing an unexpected intimate moment.

“That was incredible, Niffty! I had no idea you made clothing! Maybe I could commission you to make something for me.” The blonde praised as the cyclops smiled happily.

“Niffty darling, bravo on all your hard work! If I didn’t think she would try to steal you away from me, I would be inclined to boast to Rosie of your talent.” Alastor complimented as he entered the conversation, perfectly recovered, at least outwardly.

Nudging Husk hard in his arm, the tiny demoness grinned widely. “You should have seen Husker come to pieces at the other outfits Angel wore. It was borderline pathetic.” Niffty teased.

“Ain’t my fault dat spider is sexy as fuck.” The cat grumbled. “What was dat lace and leather getups at the end?”

Standing tall in her chair, her chin raised as if pleased with her more complex designs, she looked down her nose at the bartender. “Didn’t ya see the heart theme and the crowns? They’re red and white queens from that one book.”

“Through the Looking Glass.” A sweet voice supplied from behind Charlie. “Your craftmanship is marvelous, Niffty.”

The quartet turned to give their attention to Seraphiel and Angel Dust who had made it out from backstage. She offered the table a small smile before placing her hands on the red tablecloth to lean off of her feet.

“I’m convinced ballet heels are the creation of demons.” She sighed as Angel patted her sympathetically on the back.

“Ya lasted longa dan I woulda, babe.” He offered encouragingly.

When the spider bent at his waist as if to help hold the angel up, she gasped in surprise as Alastor’s claws reached out to guide her to sit in his lap. Tugging her close, he ignored the irritated glare from the tall demon. “There we are, my darling. You were simply perfection.” His purred into her elvish ear, smirking arrogantly at the dusting of blue on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Alastor.” Smiling as snuggled against him, her glowing orbs looked up at the spider. “You were amazing, as always, Angel.”

“Heh.” He laughed smugly, leaning down to steal a quick, platonic kiss from the angel before pulling back and out of the stag’s angry reach. “Speak fa yaself, lil miss songbird.”

Waltzing over to his feline lover, he let his hands dance over his ears with featherlight caresses, wrapping his arms around Husk’s neck as he bent over him as scarlet curls fell onto black fur. “Come on, Husky, I want ya to peel these clothes off me.”

Never one to need an excessive amount of encouragement to bed his young boyfriend, Husk stood comically fast, nearly knocking the chair. With little more than a nod of farewell, he scooped up his prize and took flight to exit the ballroom as quickly as he could.

“You better clean that outfit once you’re done with it!” Niffty shouted loudly after them before turning to Seraphiel. “The act at the end was great! Thanks for that. You can keep yours until tomorrow too, if you want, Lux.” She chirped eying the red demon meaningfully.

Twisting in the overlord’s lap to better see the demoness, she smiled shyly, a small hand flying to her cheek to calm her blush. “Oh, thank you, Niffty, but I’m sure that won’t be necessary. I’ll likely head home soon.”

A staticky chuckle had her glancing sidelong at the smiling demon against her, whose luminous eyes were watching her with a half-lidded gaze. “Now, darling, I really must _insist_ you stay.” Bending lower, he whispered in her ear, “It has been nearly a month, my doe, and after that stunning show, I am quite hungry for you.”

Alastor laughed boisterously at Seraphiel’s flustered reaction which caused the cyclops to cackle too, waving energetically as she dismounted from her chair in search of Baxter. The Radio Demon enjoyed the view of the seraph perched in his lap, frosty lace covering her supple skin and the position allowing for a delightful angle down the low cut of the bodice showing off her soft breasts. His smirk was satisfied as he lost himself in thought; first a dance party, now a fashion show. It seemed like entertainment followed his little dove everywhere; not to mention the _entertainment_ she provided when they were alone together. Sharp, yellow teeth glinted in the light as his lips curled in satisfaction at the memories of their last encounter, wondering at all the possibilities for the remainder of this evening. 

“Hey hun! I wasn’t sure you guys would be back in time to see any of the fashion show.” Vaggie said as she appeared and took the vacated seat next to Charlie, cuddling close enough to wrap her amrs around the blonde’s middle.

“You look beautiful, Vaggie!” The princess complimented, fingers reaching up to tuck silvery hair behind an ear. “Shame it didn’t look like you were having too much fun at first.”

Shrugging a little, the moth gave a small smile. “I got roped into it same as almost everyone else.”

Turning her attention to the angel, Charlie smiled. “Thanks so much for doing this, Lux. I’m sure Niffty appreciates it. You and Angel were awesome up there.” The princess didn’t bother to hide her excitement. “I’d completely forgotten you were coming today, but it is such a treat to see you after getting back from our assignment.”

Seraphiel returned the smile. “It was very nice to spend time with the sinners while you were gone. Although, I’ve been meaning to tell you…” She paused, biting her lip at how to explain.

The blonde leaned in; her brows knitted with concern. “Tell me what?”

“Some of them… _feel_ different than before.” She put a hand on her chin as she thought, unconsciously leaning back into Alastor’s touch as he carded red-tipped claws through the silken tress that weren’t pulled up under her golden crown. “I may be mistaken, so please do not get overly excited, but I sense that, whatever you may be doing here, might actually be working.”

Loud as a drum Charlie’s heartbeat sounded in her ears as her mind furiously fought to process the seraph’s words. Seraphiel thought the redemption therapy might be **working**. “REALLY?!” She squealed, causing all in the ballroom to turn to stare.

“I think it may. But truly, take my thoughts with a grain of salt; long has it been since I evaluated a mortal soul’s worth.” The seraph laughed quietly. “Speaking of redemption, Charlie, I have an idea I wished to discuss you. I’ve cleared it upstairs, but would like your opinion before I pitch it to Lucifer.”

“Yeah? What kind of idea?” She asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“I was thinking about how Heaven could better support you in your endeavor.” Seraphiel began, her delicate hands absent mindedly intertwining with the red clawed fingers resting on her legs. “Perhaps if we mirrored the principal of the sentence you’re serving, and give souls the opportunity to work with angels to repent, maybe they—”

Clearing his throat loudly, Alastor cut in. “I say, ladies, would it do me any good to try to route this conversation in a more interesting direction?”

“Wow, rude much?” Vaggie blanched, snuggling close to her girlfriend. “I want to hear her idea. Some of actually want the hotel to **succeed,** you know.”

He was about to retort to the insufferable moth when Pepper nervously scuttled to the table, yanking on the blonde’s arm to whisper in her ear. With a quiet gasp, the princess’s dark eyes snapped to Alastor as he raised an eyebrow.

“Vox is at the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niffty and Angel Dust have a party with Seraphiel while the bosses are away. Husk and Alastor get a special show with their lovers dressed deliciously. But how will their evening end with Vox at the door? Is he seeking revenge? Stay tuned to find out! 🎙
> 
> THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 KUDOS, MY DARLINGS! ❤️ Still can't believe it! 😳 Since we didn't get to see Angel and Seraphiel bump and grind at Val's club, I just had to include something fun in this chapter. I love Angel and Niffty so much and really wanted an opportunity for our resident seraph to just have some hang time with them. Hope everyone is having a great weekend! 
> 
> Song referenced*: "Kings & Queens", 2020, [Ava Max](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH1RNk8954Q). 🎶  
> *I realized I had forgotten to include song info in comments, so I've gone back to previous chapters to add it, and will be sure to have it going forward. 🤗
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated. 🕊


	15. A Word from Our Sponsors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.  
> No offense is intended with my reimagining of religious characters.
> 
> **NOTE: NFSW story pieces are between the “XOXO”. Please skip over these if the content makes you uncomfortable.**

Uriel had just completed his rounds of the topmost tier of Heaven, his four wings tucking neatly behind his back when he saw Gabriel’s brooding form making a beeline for him. Folding his arms rigidly behind his back, long blonde hair catching in the wind from his low ponytail, he braced himself. The tall, dark angel had been nigh insufferable since Uriel had disciplined him for his fight with the demon and this was quickly shaping up to be another long afternoon.

“Good afternoon, Gabriel.” The autumn-eyed cherub chirped, doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

A nod and a grunt was all the greeting he got in response, the ebony-skinned cherub fidgeting with his white suit. “Have you seen Seraphiel?”

Raising a brow, the shorter man tilted his head. “No, I have not. She may be out on patrol or down in Hell with the sinners. If you need something, you should be coming through me anyway.”

“With the sinners?” He whined, moving to sit on a rock-shaped cloud. “It seems like she’s constantly with them!”

Looking down his nose at the golden eyed angel, Uriel snorted. “Are you even listening to me? Stop bothering her, Gabriel. She’s got plenty enough to do without you pestering her every chance you get.”

Glaring up at fair angel, he leveled him with a look that implied Uriel was the one being unreasonable. “It’s _not_ work related, Uriel. Besides, how can you be so nonchalant about all of this? Our leader? Dating a demon? What nonsense! It’s heresy!”

With a lightning reflexes and deadly precision, Uriel suddenly yanked Gabriel’s head back by his long dreads, a blade of light at his throat. “I will not suffer you to make such accusations against my commander and it is not our place to pass judgement against our highest.”

The low growl of authority in his voice had immediate effect, remorse, with a slight hint of fear, entering Gabriel’s gold eyes as he raised his hands defensively. “Y-You’re right. I’m sorry, captain.”

Uriel willed the blade away with a lazy flick of his wrist as he straightened, arms at the back of his red and gold uniform again. “There are no laws written forbidding angels and mortal souls from mingling, sinners or no. Honestly, Gabriel, it is beyond me as to why you’re even taking this so personally. What would Raphael think?”

At the mentioned of his lover, Gabriel blushed, though it was difficult to detect on his deep complexion. It was true, he had no personal stake in Seraphiel’s relationship with a sinner or otherwise, having long ago dedicated himself to the gentle leader of the Virtues. His wide shoulders sagged at the thought of his beloved misunderstanding his scandalized reaction as feelings for the seraph. Standing, he began to pace in front of his leader.

“Of course, you’re right again, Uriel. I love Raphael dearly.” He sighed. “I’m not sure why it bothers me so much, but it just _does._ Surely there are plenty of archangels for her to choose from! There are mortals up here, too, if that is more suitable to her appetite.

Crossing his arms, Uriel struggled to keep his boredom at this pointless conversation in check, the only outward sign a twitching eyebrow. “You’ll forgive me if I have no Heavenly idea why you must persist to stick your nose where it does not belong. Let her be.”

“There is no way that miserable sinner deserves her.” Gabriel blanched.

“Without a doubt, he does not.” Uriel agreed easily. “There are remarkably few, including most residents of Heaven, that I would say do. But that is the way of the heart; rarely does it consider reason when it decides whom to love.”

“She _loves_ him?!” His molasses-like voice pitching higher with the sheer audacity.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, the orange-eyed cherub rolled his eyes. “It was a slip of the tongue, Gabriel. Would you **please** calm down?”

At the emphatic tone of his captain, Gabriel had the good manners to look sheepish. “Sorry, boss.”

Turning to head elsewhere, he glanced sidelong at the dark cherub. Really, he had no destination in mind, but Uriel determined anywhere was better than staying here to listen to his wayward underling. “Please do me, and Seraphiel, a favor and put this out of your mind. I would really prefer our next conversation to be on a different topic.”

“Yes, sir.” Bowing his head slightly in respect as his leader departed, the tall angel figured he better go visit Raphael on the second tier. The sweet Virtue was always splendid at easing his mind.

+++

Lips crashed hungrily together when Husk finally delivered his provocative package back to their hotel room, his strong arms wrestling Angel easily to the bed. There were few things in his afterlife that the gruff veteran truly enjoyed. Booze was good, but more a distraction that true enjoyment. Gambling was definitely another, his uncanny ability to wipe people clean a point of personal pride, but it was more of a job at this point. No, the best thing in his eternal condemnation was whining needily against him as the younger pressed himself as close possible.

Falling ungracefully onto the bed, there was an audible ‘oof’ from the tall porn star as his back hit the mattress and his field of vision was full of an arrogant cat and red wings. On reflex, he arched his back, a pair of hands around his lover’s neck as the other offered his voluptuous chest fluff. That’s really all it was, fluff, but he enjoyed feminine shape it lent to his body and when Husk’s long clows combed through it, oh, it made him shiver.

In the dim light of the evening, the cat’s eyes almost glowed in their intensity, his paws cupping Angel’s soft face gently as he continued the mating of their mouths, groaning loudly when the spider nipped at his lips with his sharp teeth. Using his wings to stabilize himself, the gambler leaned off the man below him, grinning when those dilated, mismatched eyes looked up with a glassy, lustful haze.

Grabbing the hands from around his neck, Husk brought Angel’s wrists to his lips, teeth gripping the edge of one of his half gloves and tugging it off carefully with his pointed fangs. With a jerk of his head, he tossed the garment from his mouth before turning to the other hand. While he removed the other glove, the veteran’s white claws caressed his young lover’s face, palms lovingly sliding along Angel’s fluffy cheeks before venturing southward to rake through the white chest fur, adding a little more pressure than necessary, causing the spider to moan and arch his back into the sensations. The last two gloves were removed hastily as Husk impatiently flipped his tall paramour over.

“Mmn, baby, no need ta rush,” Angel teased over his shoulder, shaking his hips suggestively.

“Ain’t planning to,” Husk groused, slapping the ass shoved against his front. “Just tryin’ to get you outta this getup.”

**XOXO**

Straddling the endless legs of the porn star, the cat leaned over to undo the halter top then began unzipping the back. At his waist, the older demon leaned over to kiss each inch of exposed skin, the zipper going all the way down to the juncture of Angel’s legs. Hands peeled away the crimson material only enough to shamelessly grab his partner’s ass cheeks and spread them apart enough to give a long lick to soft fluff of his sack, across his taint, and finally dipping into the eager hole.

Moaning wantonly, the spider pushed his hips back, desperate to take more of that sandpaper-rough tongue into himself. Resting his head on a pillow, he looked down his body to ground himself and bit his lip when he saw Husk was already hard. Angel had long ago discovered the different advantages of all the wide variety of animal-type demons Hell had to offer and, even if he hadn’t been in a relationship with one, cats were definitely one of his favorites. The textures of their tongues and, more importantly, their dicks, just _did it_ for him. Licking his lips, he moved his lower arms between his own legs to grip his lover’s length, one hand cradling his balls and the other moving up and down, fingers reverent against the spines along the tip, smirking when the cat jerked into his hand.

Worshipfully he prepared his angel, his tongue pushing deep, grunting as his hips instinctively thrusted into the spider’s caresses. Husk wasn’t sure how much more he was going to be able to wait; the sultry performance from earlier playing on repeat in his mind fueling the burning sensation of desire in his veins. He wasn’t a jealous person, didn’t really see the point with his lover being a Hell-wide known porn star, but he was certainly still susceptible to the tall demon’s erotic charms. At gentle fingertips pinching playfully at the tip of his cock, the veteran determined Angel was ready enough.

The spider whined when that amazing muscle left his ass, but didn’t have much time to protest when he was shoved forward onto his chest, the older demon sinking into him with a satisfied grunt. Angel rolled his eyes back at the feeling of his lover balls deep in him, that thick cock spreading him and grinding so perfectly against his prostrate. It didn’t even bother him that his own arousal was still in his leather costume, pressed tightly between his lower abdomen and the smooth material; actually, he really liked it, a touch of restraint during passionate sex never hurt anyone, in his opinion.

The cat never got tired of this, the irresistible grasp of the porn star’s tight ass, his tail twitching happily as he pounded into wanton creature beneath him. Sharp claws dug into Angel’s slim waist, tearing the fabric and sinking far enough into the fur and skin to draw blood.

“F-Fuck, baby!” The taller demon gasped at mixture of pain and pleasure lancing through him. “Mooooore!”

Undulating his hips in time to the cat’s movements allowed for the perfect angel that had his lover hitting his sensitive areas with every pointed thrust. Soon, he was drooling on the pillow his face was buried in, his brain fogging over as if drunk on Husk’s cock. With a practiced finesse, he bowed his back, bouncing his ass a little, and reached down with one of his lower hands to massage the gambler’s balls as he continued fucking his desperate hole. A particular well aimed buck had Angel coming undone, releasing messily into his clothing and clamping tightly on his partner.

Groaning loudly, the shorter demon came violently, slapping the spider hard on the ass as he filled him. Stars flashed behind his eyelids as the younger man milked him and if it weren’t for the grip on his body, Husk might have fallen over.

“God damn it, Angel,” he groaned. “So fuckin’ good.”

Pulling away so the other demon’s cock slid out of him, Angel rolled onto his back and opened his arms invitingly. The cat needed no further encouragement and wrapped his arms around his mate as he rested his head on his fluffy chest, two sets of arms winding around him lovingly.

**XOXO**

“Take 15, ol’ man,” the porn star teased. “Den Imma need ‘nother round.”

Incoherent grumbling was his only initial response, causing the spider to chuckle, but when those orange eyes looked up at him, the sweetest of smiles on his face, Angel’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Ya were gorgeous up there, Angel,” Husk complimented, his deep, graveling voice made deeper from their lovemaking.

Blushing slightly, mismatched eyes looked away for a second. “Y-Yeah, well…Of _course_ I was! Had to keep up with Lux, didn’t I?”

“Was she even up there? I didn’t notice.” The gambler grinned when the spider’s eyes widened.

Angel knew he was lying, but he rewarded the cat with a blindingly happy smile, cuddling him close. “Layin’ it on pretty fuckin’ thick, Husky baby.”

Laying his wings over their bodies as like a blanket, the older demon simply looked at the other, reaching a hand to cup his face. When he had landed in Hell, he hadn’t been surprised, but over the near year and a half he’d spent at the hotel, almost half a year together with Angel, his cold, dead heart had start to beat again. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be capable of love again, but with the tall, pink and white, smartass of a spider, he thought he might get close. “Whaddaya expect? Ya belong up there wit’ that angel. Ya deserve good things, Angel.”

A clawed paw cupped his face soothingly, wiping gently at the tears trickling down his face. Angel wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but he leaned into that warm hand as if it was the only touch he ever wanted, because it was. No one made him feel as treasured as the gambler did, as valuable; Husk was the only one of his boyfriends, living or dead, who’d ever treated him like he was worth a damn, as if there was more to him than the pretty boy slut. “Don’t think Heaven would want da likes o’ me, Husky….but, I’m only goin’ if you’re comin’ wit’ me.”

“If our crazy princess can actually figure out redemption, then yeah. Yeah, I’ll go with ya, baby.”

A gold tooth glinted in the remaining light of the room as he grinned, reflecting in his lover’s eyes. “I love ya, Husky.”

+++

Discreetly, Charlie excused herself from the table, worry clearly written all over her face. While Vox was typically not an overlord known to go out of his way for violence, he most certainly could be brutally cruel and deadly, and she didn’t want to cause a panic. All of the guests had all heard what had gone down last month when Valentino had blown in and beat the shit out of Husk, not to mention tossing Vaggie around like she was a ragdoll, and so she kept her movements controlled and unhurried to not raise alarm. Regardless of his motivation for showing up on their doorstep, she needed to answer him. Briefly nodding to Alastor before slipping through the doors, she disappeared.

Vaggie had made to stand to follow before the Radio Demon stopped her. “My dear, you are out of your league with that one. Best to stay here and make sure Charlie’s charming sinners stay out of trouble.” At her disgruntled protest, he added. “Fear not, I’ll go attend to our guest with our fair princess.” Standing with the angel in his arms, he gently sat her down in his chair, leaning forward to quickly nip at her throat before straightening and striding out of the room after the blonde.

Silence stretched for several minutes at the table as Seraphiel watched the internal conflict play out on the moth demoness’s face. She could tell it was hard on the moth to be left behind, especially if there was a concern for her beloved. Stretching a sympathetic hand across the table to lay atop hers, the seraph did her best to give her a reassuring smile. “Charlie will be fine, Vaggie. I’m sure you know she is quite powerful and capable of defending herself.”

A tentative, but thankful smile graced the moth’s face as she pushed gray hair out of her face. “Yeah, you’re right. I just want her to know I always have her back, you know?”

Nodding, the angel scooted her chair closer. “Of course, and I’m sure she does know.” Vaggie seemed so young, yet so determined to prove herself and a smile tugged on the angel’s face as she wondered what she had been like during her life. “Would you perhaps humor me with the story of how you two met?”

As though magic words had been spoken, the remaining tension in the ashen skinned demoness washed away, an adoring, wistful smile spreading on her lips. Her eye turned over at the angel, but there was a far-away look as she recalled her memories. “It’s been two and half years now. I’d been in Hell for a few years by then, scraping by, and I just happened to see her in the main square of Pentagram City.” A light flush covered her cheeks in remembrance. “She was up on a soap box, handing out flyers. Her hotel idea was still in its infancy, but even back then she was working on redemption for sinners.”

Warm and affectionate, blue eyes watched the moth as she shared, propping an elbow on the table as she rest her chin in an open palm. “Was it love it at first sight?”

Giggling, Vaggie couldn’t help but blush deeper. “She was so beautiful, always has been, always will be. Though, honestly, I thought it was a trick at first. There was no way someone that amazing, that compassionate, could exist in Hell.”

“How did you determine her intentions were sincere?” Seraphiel pressed, eager to hear more, her voice adopting an almost dreamy quality as she listened to the younger reminiscence.

“When she didn’t attack all the assholes throwing insults or garbage at her,” she half sighed, half growled. “She’s always had the patience of a saint. But, her calm demeanor in the face of those _bastardos_ made me realize that she might be serious.”

Nudging her free arm into the moth’s, the angel couldn’t help but give her a sly smile. “Did you sweep her off her feet?”

“Not really,” the demoness chuckled, bumping her arm back. “I just asked her if I could talk to her about her redemption idea and that’s where it started, I guess.” She paused, her smile smaller now, worry reflecting in her milky eye. “That’s why I’m so protective. It’s not that I don’t know she _could_ protect herself, it’s that I worry she _won’t_. She’s so forgiving, so fucking sweet, and just takes all the shit people throw at her. I love her too much to let people walk all over her.”

Collecting her hands in hers as she straightened, Seraphiel gave them a comforting squeeze. “Charlie is lucky to have you, Vaggie, and I’m sure she knows as much. It’s hard to watch our loved ones stumble, and it’s important that we be ever supportive, but sometimes it’s necessary to allow them to let them test their limits, to let them see what they’re really capable of.”

Sighing dramatically, the demoness took a long look in those ethereal glowing orbs of the angel, her face ever kind and patient; it made her wonder if this was what it was like to have an elder sibling. “You’re right. I just wish I could still be there to support her, in case she needs it.” The sharp look in her eye as it snapped over to her told the seraph enough that a request was coming. “I hate ask this Sera— _Lux_ …”

“Go ahead. Ask away.” Unsurprised, the angel gave a little wave of her hand to encourage her companion.

Smiling sheepishly, the moth turned to face her. “Vox is an overlord who works with Valentino. I’m sure Charlie and Alastor can handle it, but, since _you’re_ here, it’d make me feel much better if Charlie had some…ya know…” She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, “ _holy_ protection.”

Musical laughter erupted from the angel and she gave the demoness a kind smile. “While I am confident Charlie has nothing to fear, I will happily do this for you since you were kind enough to humor me in my request.”

Standing tall in her white ballet heels that complimented her long-sleeved, white lace body suit flaunting her curves, the angel took a minute to gather her curled locks to her back as she arched into a stretch. Angelic blood had thankfully healed any remaining soreness and she felt up to parlay with a potentially aggressive demon. There really never was a dull moment in Hell. She put a comforting hand on Vaggie’s shoulder before turning to the door, her long lace train swishing with the movements of her hips.

+++

It was eerily silent in the dark lobby as Charlie entered the entryway warily, her heartbeat getting louder and louder in her ears as she approached the TV Demon. He was casually leaning on a wall close to the front doors, his bright screen easily illuminating the space around him. Neon-blue tipped claws rested on his biceps; his arms crossed as he looked off in space. A blip of his antenna had his face tilting in her direction, his red, pixelated eyes bored.

“Fucking _finally_ , princess. I’m here for Lux. She here?” His voice was deep, smooth and charming as one might expect of a television personality, but it was laced with impatience.

The blonde took a steadying breath. Overlord or no, this was _her_ hotel and she wasn’t going to allow him to push her friends and guests around. She looked up into the media mogul’s screen, a resilient challenge in her face. “She is, but you need to tell me why you’re here first. You going to behave or do we need to take it outside, Vox?”

“Just a little conversation, honey. I’m always on my best behavior.” A smug grin took up the lower part of his boxed in face as he lowered his eyes. “We gonna talk here or what?”

“We can talk in the parlor, I guess.” Motioning with her hand, she started to lead the TV Demon in the direction of the common room until a familiar voice interrupted from behind her, his radio static a comforting presence in the tense air.

“Can’t remember sending you an invitation to this party, my good fellow. Why don’t you crawl back under whatever rock you wormed out from, hm?” The hostility in the Radio Demon’s tone was unmistakable but it had the opposite effect on the TV Demon, who was too well accustomed to it by now.

Barely acknowledging the new arrival, Vox scoffed at the other overlord. “Look at that, I’d heard the princess was into repairing broken shit. Didn’t realize that included antiques like you. Had almost forgotten you were here, Bambi.” Tilting his screen back down to the blonde, he did his best to control his irritation. “So, where is she, princess? I don’t have time to shoot the shit with either of you.”

“Wh-What do you want with her, Vox?” She cursed herself for stuttering, but it couldn’t be coincidence another of the three V’s was showing up on her doorstep so close to each other. Small fists clenched at her sides as she did her best to stand her ground.

Sensing his partner’s anxiety, the red stag took a few strides to stand next to her, smile going gentle when a small hand gripped the cuff of his jacket on one of the hands behind his back. His eyes never left the threat in their foyer. “Who are you looking for, you poor excuse for an entertainer?”

Neon blue-tipped claws settled on his hips as he leveled the pair with disdain. Val owed him big time for wasting his precious time by coming to this dump. Rolling his red, demonic eyes, he repeated. “I’m looking for Lux.”

Without further provocation, the Radio Demon’s eyes hallowed out as he snapped his fingers, the front door opening on its own as large, black tentacles grappled the media overlord and pulled him outside. Stalking forward menacingly, his body growing and twisting as his horns vined outward into gnarled patterns, the radio overlord followed after his adversary. Black blood poured from his lips as he watched his rival from the front porch of the hotel.

“Go away, filthy pest.” His voice was so distorted by radio noises, Charlie had to strain to hear him, rushing outside and slamming the door behind her to hopefully protect those inside from the brewing battle.

Vox struggled for a mere moment, more caught off guard than anything, before he grinned maliciously. Sinking his claws into the tentacles, they erupted in an explosion of electricity, bits of scaly flesh flying as the destroyed remnants immediately dropped him and shrank away as fast as they had come. He made a show of dusting himself off before cables appeared from behind his back, sparking dangerously.

“Just remember, grandpa, you fucking started this.” It was all the warning he gave before the TV overlord engaged.

Everything went dark as Vox cut off the power grid feeding the hotel, the only light sources the dim red moon, his screen face, and the sparks from the electrical wires. Those cables at his back were suddenly joined by powerlines snaking up from the earth and dripping down from transmission towers. It was all Charlie could do to stay covered as tentacles and cables grappled, the overlords themselves standing a good space from each other while they flexed their respective might from a distance.

To the princess’s recollection, the Radio and TV Demons had only come to blows a few times, despite their decades-long, obvious rivalry. She remembered her father sharing at dinner one night, several years ago, that he’d had to intervene once to prevent them tearing apart an entire ring of Hell to destroy one another. Watching from around a pillar now, she could understand why. Evenly matched to a terrifying degree, she wondered how long she could allow this to continue before she needed to jump into the fray.

“I plan to finish this as well, you overgrown nightlight,” the stag snarled, his grin taught.

Rage burned at Alastor’s patience as his tentacles and shadows ripped at wires in an attempt to get to the other demon. The nerve of this pompous shit television to come into _his_ territory and make demands, as if Vox were the one being inconvenienced. Briefly, he was reminded that the overlord had come to see Seraphiel, likely in some type of intimidation play for what she had done to Valentino, but he did not linger on any thoughts implicating that any actions he had taken were in defense of the angel. She certainly did not need his protection, and he was merely looking after the hotel and his own interests. Yes, completely natural.

The harsh crackle of electricity shook him out of musings, a cable sneaking through his defenses, branching off to wrap around his both his arms and one around his neck. Anywhere they touched, a metal-like fire licking across his clothes, the voltage scorching his skin. Under normal circumstances, with another partner, he might have enjoyed the pain, as it was, he tore at the wires, slicing through them easily with his knife-like claws. Ruby eyes narrowed irritably in the direction of that arrogant, pixelated face.

“Gotta stay on your toes, old man!” The TV Demon called, face arrogant, “Or I’ll take you a piece at a time.”

Vox was having so much fun, he almost forgot why he had come to the silly redemption hotel in the first place. Alastor was no one to trifle with, yet he found that their battles were the closest thing to feeling alive he could get in Hell; the adrenaline pumping in his veins along with the never-ending power current was exhilarating. Valentino and Velvet, while powerful in their own right, were unable to compete with his own raw strength and his protection, along with his broadcasting abilities, were one of the things he brought to the table in their ménage à trois. But it was rare that he was given an opportunity to really flex his muscles. When voodoo symbols lit up the air around the Radio Demon, the media mogul raised his guard; his rival was getting serious.

“We’ll see who is left in pieces when I’m finished with you, pathetic whelp!” Weaving his magic, Alastor made ready to unleash himself on his opponent.

A flash of white near the hotel’s entrance drew the TV Demon’s attention, his demonic eyes narrowing when he recognized the demoness from the video Val had shoved in his face. Surrounded as he was by the pimp’s girls and Hell’s abundances of succubi, Vox wasn’t blown away by the pretty-faced, succulent figure of the woman, though he certainly wasn’t going to complain about her packaging. All dolled up in the white innocence of lace, the high bikini cut left her supple legs bare, her image definitely appealing to the media overlord. Like a queen, gold crown shimmering on her head, she stood regally, back straight, train flared out from her hips, as her arms crossed under her plentiful bust, glowing blue eyes taking in the battlefield on the front lawn.

“ _There’s_ the lady of the hour,” Vox smirked, turning his head, as his rival’s eyes snapped over to the hotel.

Just as the blonde princess attempted to grab at the angel’s hand to pull her out of sight, cables bound her waist, whipping her through the air and crashing her so hard into the ground that a small crater formed in the red earth. A second later, a nova of sparks ignited within the wound in the ground, the bright light of it temporarily blinding Charlie as she ran from her hiding spot toward where Seraphiel had been flung, stopped in her pursuit only by a large tentacle that brought her safely to her partner’s side.

“Lux!” She called, mild hysteria spiking her voice.

There was no response, only quiet tendrils of smoke oozing from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is still a bit moody about his run-in with Alastor. Husk and Angel have a beautiful moment together and Vaggie recalls her first meeting with Charlie. Vox crashes their party and the entertainment overlords duke it out. Seraphiel is caught off guard and dragged into the altercation. Will Vox win the day? Stay tuned to find out! 🎙
> 
> This chapter is a little late, but I wasn't in a great headspace last weekend and needed a break. These story elements have been giving me trouble and it took me several iterations to get to a point where I was happy with this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys! Plan is to get back onto the regular update schedule. 🤗 
> 
> **SIDE NOTE:** If you're into Charlastor, I have several posts lined up for Charlastor Week 2021, so please check out my dashboard beginning tomorrow! If that's not your thing, no worries! Heaven Sent has plenty more in store. 😇 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated. 🕊


End file.
